


Лето на двоих

by tuuli_veter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 34,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11179383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuuli_veter/pseuds/tuuli_veter
Summary: Призом в игре на день влюбленных оказался целый месяц беспечного отдыха под пальмами на теплом песке. Как национальный герой, Гарри имеет полное право выбрать себе спутника по желанию. И он... кхм... выбирает.





	1. Школа

**Author's Note:**

> Виталий Кьячелли. С днем рождения! <3

“Магическая игра “Лето на двоих. Счастье в любви”. Участвует весь Хогвартс”, — прочитав это объявление вслух, Гарри поморщился и пихнул друга локтем:   
— Как думаешь, Рон, мне удастся оттуда сбежать?   
Рон задумчиво потер переносицу:   
— Думаю, именно тебя они как раз не отпустят. Ты же герой, Гарри. Новая надежда магического мира.   
От этого титула Гарри скривился так, будто у него разом заныли все зубы.   
— И какое им лето, если сейчас февраль? Придумали бы что-то получше. А то лето какое-то, — Гарри ворчал, понимая, что сбежать действительно не удастся. Последнее время девушки ему совсем не давали проходу, так что, если национальный герой решит сбежать в день Влюбленных, в Хогвартсе назреет женский бунт. Наверное, и правда пора возвращать себе Джинни, раз никто другой его все равно не привлекает. А так все хотя бы будут знать, что герой прочно занят, и наконец-то отстанут.   
Гарри тяжко вздохнул и обреченно повернулся к Рону:   
— А ты будешь участвовать?   
— Даже не знаю, — Рон бросил быстрый взгляд на стоявшую вдали Гермиону, и Гарри тоже перевел взгляд с друга на нее. Везет же. У них-то как раз все понятно.   
— А если мне руку сломать, а, Рон? — жалобно выдохнул он.   
— Голову себе лучше сломай, Поттер, — Малфой, с силой пихнув его плечом, нагло влез между Гарри и Роном и остановился возле доски. — Так будет вернее, — небрежно обронил он через плечо.   
— Тебя не спросил, — мгновенно взвился Гарри, пихая его в ответ.   
Малфой, сильно присмиревший после войны, будто успокоился, никого не оскорблял, ни к кому не цеплялся, и только Гарри почему-то по-прежнему его раздражал.   
— Как твой Снейп вообще допустил в Хогвартсе такое? — язвительно выпалил он, продолжая остервенело толкаться с Малфоем плечами. — Как новый директор, он вполне мог отменить это всё.   
— Профессор знает, что делает, — Малфой процедил эту фразу настолько высокомерно, что Гарри аж замутило от желания ему немедленно врезать. Он почувствовал, как рядом Рон сжал кулаки. — И вообще ставлю пять галлеонов, что это ваша МакГонагалл его надоумила, — Малфой усмехался с таким наглым торжествующим видом, словно это не их семья потерпела фиаско в войне. — Она у вас любит всякие штучки. Один рождественский бал чего стоит. Такое убожество.   
— Послушай, Малфой… — не выдержав, Рон ринулся было к нему, но Гарри резко остановил его, преградив рукой путь.  
— Не надо, Рон. Не пачкай руки, — как можно презрительнее бросил он и брезгливо взглянул на Малфоя.   
Вот только и сам почувствовал, что брезгливая гримаса не очень ему удалась. С начала учебного года Гарри, отвечая на издевки, старался хамить Малфою по-прежнему. Очень старался. Можно сказать, заставлял себя это делать. Потому что даже себе не мог и не смел признаться, что ему попросту жалко Малфоя. Что вот такой похудевший, потерявший все, даже свой лоск, но не сдающийся и продолжающий цинично язвить, он вызывает у него уважение. И интерес. И желание подойти поближе и разглядеть, а что там на самом деле под маской? Желание, однажды возникшее на шестом курсе и растущее с каждым днем. 

Иногда Гарри даже казалось, что и сам Малфой не слишком хочет с ним враждовать, особенно после того, как Гарри выступал за семейство Малфоев в суде. И даже тайно надеялся, что они с Малфоем смогут наладить новые отношения, пусть не дружеские, но хотя бы нейтральные. Но с самого первого дня в школе старая вражда дала о себе знать, и они снова начали ссориться, словно их обоих что-то подталкивало изнутри. Поэтому они продолжали вяло и без огонька переругиваться друг с другом, в отличие от Рона, который по-прежнему бросался в очередную схватку с Малфоем с полным самозабвением.   
Погруженный в свои мысли, Гарри изучающе посмотрел на Малфоя: заострившиеся черты лица, отросшие волосы — наконец-то он перестал их зализывать — и длинная челка падает так, что почти прячет глаза. Тоже, видимо, неспроста. Глаза у Малфоя стали какими-то взрослыми и усталыми. Как будто горе сделало его старше. И красивей. 

— Что, Потти, залип? Девушки давно не было? На парней потянуло?  
Гадкая усмешка искривила ровные красивые губы.   
— Да пошел ты! — Гарри чуть вздрогнул, поняв, что и в самом деле уже неприлично долго разглядывает его.   
— Мечтай, Малфой, — презрительно выплюнул он, взяв себя в руки и поспешно пряча глаза. Ну что же он за сволочь такая? Хоть парни Гарри никогда не привлекали, почему-то стало ужасно стыдно. — У меня-то как раз есть девушка, — торжествующе выпалил он. — В отличие от тебя. Может, ваш профессор специально затеял эту игру, чтобы, наконец, подобрать тебе пару? Раз добровольно с тобой быть никто не хочет? 

Разумеется, Гарри имел в виду его мерзкий характер. Но в холодных серых глазах на секунду промелькнула какая-то горькая беспомощность, и Гарри дал себе мысленный подзатыльник: и как он забыл, что обнищавший Малфой теперь и правда стал невыгодной партией?   
Бить лежачих Гарри никогда не умел. Он уже открыл было рот, чтобы сгладить неловкость, но Малфой резко прервал его:   
— Ну, меня-то здесь точно не будет, — презрительно процедил он сквозь зубы. — Участвуйте сами в своих детских утренниках. А меня в мэноре ждут дела поважнее.   
Окинув их напоследок снисходительным взглядом, он небрежно развернулся и пошел прочь, а Гарри с Роном раздраженно смотрели ему вслед.   
— Гад, — припечатал его Рон. — Ничего не меняется. А ты, значит, и правда решил сойтись снова с Джинни?   
Рон с надеждой взглянул на него, и Гарри неуверенно пожал плечами, с трудом отводя взгляд от малфоевской тонкой ровной спины.   
— Ну… наверное, да.

Рон просветлел лицом, и Гарри мысленно выдохнул. Все так очевидно ждали, что они снова сойдутся с Джинни, — и Гермиона, и Рон, и все семейство Уизли, да и сама Джинни откровенно ждала, что Гарри было жаль их огорчать. Как объяснить тем, кто тебя любит, что на самом деле после войны он ничего не хотел. Вообще ничего.   
Если бы его спросили, чего он действительно хочет, Гарри бы честно ответил: “Я хочу быть один. Просто один. Там, где так тихо, что слышно, как шумят листья и на песок падают капли дождя".

***

В огромном круглом зале амфитеатром, в котором Гарри раньше никогда не бывал, сидела куча народу. Нарядные девчонки шептались и хихикали, а парни усиленно делали вид, что их это все не касается.   
Гарри, сжав зубы, хмуро оглядывал украшенный зал.   
Разумеется, он пошел на игру. А куда ему было деваться, если друзья потащили его туда чуть ли не под конвоем? И теперь он, усевшись на самом последнем ряду рядом с Роном и Гермионой, мрачно разглядывал, как в воздухе невесомо парят розовые и красные сердца, а между рядов шныряют гномы с арфами и золотыми крыльями за спиной, собирая и передавая записки.   
Вспомнив давнишнее послание про “глаза, зеленей, чем чародея жаба”, Гарри вздрогнул и постарался стать, как можно незаметнее, прячась от купидонов за Роном и Гермионой.   
— Я думал, что с гномами мы покончили тогда же, когда и с Локонсом, — хмуро шепнул Гарри на ухо Рону, и тот одобрительно хмыкнул, разглядывая зал, переполненный розовым.   
— Не ожидал, что кому-то настолько не хватает сердец.   
Гермиона обернулась и наградила обоих парней суровым пристальным взглядом:   
— Профессор МакГонанагалл сказала, что после войны нам всем нужен праздник. И я с ней совершенно согласна. И вы оба потерпите, не развалитесь!  
Она с достоинством откинула за спину волосы, которые в кои-то веки были красиво уложены, и отвернулась, а Рон бросил на Гарри выразительный взгляд, но спорить со своей девушкой не посмел.   
Гарри тоскливо повел глазами по нарядной праздничной аудитории и неожиданно наткнулся на мрачное изваяние — профессор Снейп с перекошенным от злости лицом, скрестив руки на груди, стоял в дальнем углу в окружении роз и сердец, и, казалось, еле сдерживался, чтобы одним движением палочки не ликвидировать весь этот розовый ужас. Одно из сердечек, неосторожно подлетев к профессору ближе, запуталось в черных волосах, и Снейп остервенело ткнул в него палочкой, уничтожая его с таким нескрываемым наслаждением, что Гарри, настроение которого с самого утра было на нуле, впервые за весь день улыбнулся. 

— Дор-рогие друзья! — раскатывая букву “р”, заорал розовощекий ведущий, неуловимо напоминающий Локонса, и Гарри сразу догадался, чьими руками было создано это праздничное убранство. — В этот волшебный, праздничный день позвольте мне, мои дорогие…   
— Малфой все-таки притащился, — шепнул Рон, пихая друга плечом, и Гарри и вправду увидел Малфоя, еще более сердитого и злого, чем сам профессор. Рон фыркнул и, склонившись к Гарри, принялся быстро рассказывать в самое ухо: — Представляешь, я на Зельях тогда задержался, и сам лично слышал, как тот умолял его отпустить, но Снейп запретил, сказал, что “все из нас обязаны отбыть эту повинность”.   
Гарри снова посмотрел на кислую малфоевскую физиономию, перевел глаза на угрюмого Снейпа и хмыкнул. Отличное определение этого праздника!   
— Вы когда-нибудь прекратите шептаться? — сидящая справа от Рона Гермиона послала им обоим уничтожающий взгляд.   
Рон закатил глаза, но возражать ей опять не отважился, а Гарри вздохнул и, невольно скользнув глазами по злому Малфою, снова обреченно уставился на ведущего.   
— ...Магия с нами везде, — меж тем надрывался тот, важно расхаживая по сцене внизу, театрально взмахивая палочкой, которая рассыпала все новые и новые розовые искры в виде цветов. — Магия любви, магия верных и отважных сердец, магия счастья быть с тем, кого любишь…   
— Я сейчас сдохну, — Гарри обреченно уронил голову Рону на плечо. — Разбудите меня, когда начнется что-нибудь интересное. Если, конечно, начнется.   
Он ненатурально всхрапнул, а Рон затрясся от смеха, за что получил сердитый очередной тычок от Гермионы.   
— Вы прекратите себя вести как малые дети? — она сердито наклонилась в проход и принялась отчитывать сразу обоих. — Ну ладно Рон, что с него взять? Но ты, Гарри! Я от тебя такого не ожидала! Ты теперь настоящий герой. Ты обязан подавать всем пример. На тебя смотрят люди…   
Гермиона, увлеченная своей речью, как обычно, расходилась все больше и больше, призывая на их головы громы небесные, поминая Моргану, Мерлина и почему-то Атиллу. Рон вяло от нее отбивался, напирая на то, что ни Мерлина, ни Моргану никто не заставлял участвовать в подобном кошмаре, а Гарри, зная, что переспорить подругу попросту невозможно, согласно кивал на каждое ее новое слово и мучительно пытался вспомнить, кто такой этот Атилла. Поэтому, поглощенные перебранкой, они даже не заметили, как в зале воцарилась полная тишина. 

— …Гарри Поттер! — еще громче выкрикнул ведущий, и Гарри поднял голову вверх.   
— Я здесь, — растерянно выпалил он, привставая, как на уроке.   
— Ну, так если вы здесь, пожалуйте к нам, сюда, — ведущий сахарно улыбнулся и развел руки в стороны, словно намереваясь обнять сразу весь мир.   
Гарри чуть не брякнул “зачем”, но увидев пронзительный взгляд МакГонагалл, сник и принялся понуро пробираться к проходу мимо сидящих друзей. Ведущий, как паук, терпеливо поджидающий в паутине глупую муху, настороженно следил за ним глазами и подбадривал его выход оглушительными междометиями, наподобие “вот он идет, наш герой” и “уже совсем скоро мы все узнаем”. О том, что он скоро собирается узнать, Гарри предпочитал вовсе не думать. Отчаянно смущаясь и краснея, Гарри наконец-то добрел до сцены, встал рядом с конферансье, и тот, обхватив свою жертву за плечи, радостно завопил:   
— Поприветствуем Гарри Поттера! Нашу надежду! Легенду! Нашу отраду!

Он зааплодировал первым, призывая весь зал в сообщники, и зрители с готовностью его поддержали. Растерянный Гарри, съеживаясь под шквалом аплодисментов, неуверенно глядя на публику, заметил, как улыбается и машет ему Гермиона, как радостно хлопает Джинни, как привстал с места и что-то кричит ему Симус, и как даже предатель-Рон изо всех сил колотит в ладоши и свистит.   
Гарри скользнул растерянным взглядом по ревущим гриффиндорским и скандирующим хаффлпаффским рядам, и быстро взглянул туда, где сидели вяло хлопающие слизеринцы. Он зачем-то опять нашел глазами Малфоя и почувствовал, что ему чуть полегчало: презрительно сжатые губы и кривая усмешка того были как живительный оазис в пустыне безумия. Заметив, что Гарри на него смотрит, Малфой ответил ему брезгливым и наглым взглядом, и Гарри поспешил отвернуться. 

Ведущий махнул рукой, останавливая ликование на трибунах, махнул палочкой, и часть сцены неожиданно заполнилась стульями, отгороженными белым заборчиком, над которым весело запорхали очередные розовые и красные сверкающие сердца:   
— Это наша Любовная Ложа! — прокричал он, и Гарри испуганно вздрогнул. — Сюда я попрошу спуститься всех наших претендентов. Всех, кто желает заполучить руку и сердце героя! Всех, кто любит его и мечтает быть рядом с ним. Поверьте, вам скоро предоставится такая возможность! Всем вам выпадет шанс!

Толпа снова принялась радостно аплодировать, выть и свистеть, а Гарри обреченно закрыл глаза, но тут же снова их распахнул. Надо было как-то контролировать это безумие! 

Он обреченно смотрел, как несколько пятикурсниц с их факультета, расталкивая друг друга локтями, ринулись вниз. Гарри даже не знал их по имени. Следом за ними скатился по ступенькам Колин Криви, держа наготове свой неизменный фотоаппарат. Джинни спускалась по ступенькам в стекающей вниз толпе медленно и с достоинством. Сразу было видно, что она нисколько не сомневается в исходе дела. Один парень с Хаффлпаффа, три девушки с Райвенкло… Толпа в загоне с белым заборчиком нарастала. Кандидаты рассаживались по стульям, оживленно шепчась, а призрачные сердечки трепетали и колыхались от шумной возни всех участников.   
Гарри, испуганный таким вниманием к своей скромной персоне, с удивлением заметил в этой группе нескольких слизеринцев, и только потом сообразил, что после войны и лояльности к нему Министерства стал выгодной партией. Рассеянно понаблюдав, как Гойл неуверенно умащивает на стул свой мощный зад, Гарри снова взглянул на трибуны, зачем-то желая увидеть, как к этому относится Малфой. И нелогично обрадовался, увидев, как тот провожает слизеринцев презрительным взглядом. Малфой оставался все так же верен себе, и сейчас его привычная ненависть воспринималась живительной силой. Она была чем-то единственно неизменным, надежным островом в бушующем море безумства.  
— Пусти меня. Не пихайся, — послышался сдавленный писк младшекурсницы с Хаффлпаффа, которая, яростно отталкивая толстого Гойла, пыталась занять место поближе к Гарри.   
— Не волнуйтесь, места всем хватит! — ведущий радостно развел в стороны холеные красивые руки. — Любовная Ложа создана магией, и ею же управляется! В ней всегда будет достаточно места, чтобы вместить всех желающих!   
Не сказать, чтобы это обещание сильно обрадовало Гарри. С ужасом глядя на то, как в загончике умащивается почти четверть Хогвартса, он испуганно пятился, невольно пытаясь спрятаться за ведущего.   
А тот, не замечая хитрых геройских маневров, оживленно взмахнул рукой, и загончик внезапно расширился вперед, подползая к Гарри совсем-совсем близко и образуя несколько пустых мест в самом первом ряду. Ведущий снова взмахнул палочкой, и ряд этих стульев засиял золотым и розовым светом. Тонко и приятно запахло лавандой и розами. 

— А это, — торжественно оповестил всех ведущий, — место для Чуда настоящей Любви! Именно здесь и сейчас в этот день проявится магия! Исключительно чудо притянет сюда того, кто влюблен, но хотел бы скрыть свои чувства к герою! Но праздник на то и праздник, чтобы все тайное стало явным! Сюрпри-и-из! — завопил он, и Гарри снова попятился. Он не хотел знать ничьих тайн и сюрпризов.   
— На эти стулья притянутся только те, кто влюблен в нашего героя по-настоящему. Чьи помыслы о нем чисты, как первый утренний снег! Как заря! Как поступь единорога!   
— Да хватит уже тянуть! — прошипел ему Гарри, выведенный из себя цветистыми метафорами.   
Ведущий, приняв его раздражительность за нетерпение, важно кивнул, и школьный оркестр домовиков заиграл тихую романтическую мелодию.

Приняв изящную позу, ведущий взмахнул палочкой, и Гарри мысленно сжался. Почему все это досталось ему? Он не хотел ничего этого видеть. Не хотел знать. Но конферансье не волновали его желания. Восторженно сделав руками несколько пассов, он крикнул какое-то незнакомое заклинание, и Гарри обреченно зажмурился. 

Раздался громкий хлопок, полыхнула зеленая вспышка, и зал изумленно ахнул. Даже ведущий, то ли всхлипнув, то ли хрюкнув от удивления, пробормотал что-то про просроченные заклинания и старые книги, и Гарри не выдержал и осторожно приоткрыл один глаз. Потом еще один. Потом дважды моргнул. И все равно отказывался верить тому, что увидел. 

Белая челка, зеленый галстук и по-волчьи злые глаза, — все с красноватым отливом в свете розовых фонарей и мерцающих алых сердечек.   
Малфой, подсвечиваемый пошлыми розовыми лучами, сидел один-одинешенек на сиденьях, предназначенных для “чуда настоящей любви” и затравленно озирался, словно не в силах поверить в происходящее.   
Зал оживленно загудел, послышались смешки. Из загончика с сердцами кто-то заулюлюкал: скорее всего, Симус, который тоже забрался туда непонятно зачем, — наверняка, чтобы быть поближе к эпицентру событий.   
С верхних сидений амфитеатра послышался одобрительный свист.   
— Та-да-а-а-ам! — радостно завопил ведущий, не давая ни Гарри, ни Малфою времени опомниться, и на головы всех участников сверху посыпались розовые и белые лепестки вперемешку с яркими блестками. 

Гарри, неловко стряхивая с себя праздничный сор, растерянный едва ли не больше Малфоя, непонимающе смотрел, как тот, удерживаемый на сидении невидимыми путами, несколько раз попытался вскочить со стула, потом, устав дергаться, даже попробовал сползти с него вниз, но борьба с магией оказалась явно неравной. Поэтому Драко, еще какое-то время подергавшись под восторженные крики ведущего, понял всю бесполезность сопротивления, обреченно замер на стуле и, прожигая конферансье убийственным взглядом, принялся с остервенением вытряхивать из волос и сметать с мантии разноцветные листья.   
— Все эти прекрасные люди, — снова заголосил ведущий, как только дождь из лепестков прекратился, не желая замечать ни малфоевскую злость, ни полную растерянность Гарри, — готовы ради тебя на многое, наш герой! Сейчас их ждут испытания, которые они должны будут с честью пройти, чтобы сразиться за твои руку и сердце! Ты сам выберешь самого достойного среди них! И в конце вас двоих будет ждать заслуженная награда! Только вас двоих, понимаешь? — ведущий, интимно поиграв бровями, склонился к Гарри, затем сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и, резко выпрямившись, деловито поинтересовался, подталкивая Гарри к толпе кандидатов: — Может быть, ты для начала хочешь нам что-то сказать? Пожелания, предложения?  
Гарри в ужасе замотал головой и попятился от загончика с парящими над ним сердцами:   
— Я… нет… Пожалуйста, не надо этого ничего… Слышите?! Я не хочу!   
Но ведущий снова не обратил на его слова никакого внимания.   
— Подумай хорошенечко, Гарри, — он искушающе улыбнулся. — Кто знает, когда тебе еще выпадет шанс проверить, на что люди способны ради тебя? 

Гарри остервенело мотнул головой, все еще не в силах отвести от Малфоя испуганно-недоуменного взгляда. Этот-то здесь откуда?   
А тот, видимо, осознав, что взглядом ведущего не прошибить, теперь пытался выдернуть палочку из рукава, явно перебирая в уме Непростительные. Но и этого магия ему не позволила. Поэтому через какое-то время Драко затих, низко склонив голову, устремив глаза вниз, и, судя по его виду, ненавидя проклятую магию вместе с ведущим изо всех сил.   
В зале и в загончике шушукались и смеялись. Джинни прожигала Малфоя ненавидящим взглядом, а Симус что-то радостно кричал ей в самое ухо. 

— Итак, начнем с самого простого вопроса, — громкий голос ведущего перекрыл шепотки. — Расскажите-ка мне, за что вы любите нашего героя?   
Гарри раздраженно дернул его за рукав, но конферансье, не оборачиваясь, от него отмахнулся, посылая к участникам Прытко-Пишущее перо.  
— Он красивый и умный! — выкрикнула с места младшекурсница с Хаффлпаффа, невольно вскакивая и пихая в бок Джинни.   
Перо застрочило в блокноте с такой скоростью, что ей позавидовала бы сама Рита Скитер.   
— Он хороший друг, — веско сказала Джинни и, бросив снисходительный взгляд на соперницу, отодвинула ее от себя и добавила чуть потише, но так, что услышали все сидящие в зале. — А еще он прекрасно целуется.   
Гарри вздрогнул и съежился от таких откровений, бросая умоляющий взгляд на Перо. Но оно лишь заметалось по бумаге с невиданной быстротой, пытаясь уловить все выкрики из загона:   
— Он смелый!   
— И сильный!   
— Отважный!   
— Веселый! — загомонили претенденты, набирая себе очки.  
— Богатый, — сообщил перу Гойл, и Гарри невольно ему усмехнулся. Кажется, Гойл хоть и был самым глупым, зато самым честным из всех.   
— А вы? — ведущий, чуть замешкавшись под ненавидящим взглядом Малфоя, все же отправил Перо и к нему.   
— А я его ненавижу, — зло отчеканил тот, по-прежнему не глядя по сторонам. — Не-на-ви-жу! — продиктовал он по слогам, вскидывая на Перо быстрый и яростный взгляд: — Так и запиши это, дурацкая штука!  
— Па-а-а-звольте вам не поверить! — заорал ведущий во всю мочь, небрежно подзывая к себе Перо и блокнот, и зал рассыпался смехом и аплодисментами. 

Гарри растерянно смотрел на лица, издевательски хохочущие над Малфоем — даже Гермиона не выдержала и рассмеялась, прикрывая ладонью лицо, что уж говорить о других? — кусал губы и сжимал кулаки. Несмотря на обидные малфоевские слова, Гарри сейчас испытывал к нему лишь сочувствие: ведь именно ему лучше всех в зале было известно, каково это — стать предметом насмешек для всех. И даже такой негодяй, как Малфой, не должен был страдать из-за спятившей магии. Гарри любой ценой должен немедленно это всё прекратить. Просто обязан! 

— Мы начинаем состязания за руку и сердце героя! Участники будут биться до тех пор, пока наш герой не остановит свой выбор на ком-то из них. Именно с ней или с ним… — ведущий заговорщицки понизил голос, — Гарри и разделит наш Главный Приз! А что это будет за приз, мы все узнаем в самом конце! Итак, первым конкурсом… — ведущий набрал в легкие побольше воздуха, приготовившись проорать условия во всю глотку.   
— Нет! — выпалил Гарри, делая шаг вперед.   
Чувствуя спиной и затылком, как на него устремлены сотни глаз, он все же твердо смотрел на ведущего, для храбрости крепко сжимая палочку во вспотевшей ладони.   
— Что значит “нет”? — на холеном лице конферансье была написана откровенная растерянность. Он явно собирался добавить что-то еще, но неожиданно глянул на подрагивающую палочку Гарри и промолчал.   
— Не надо, — твердо выдохнул Гарри, подходя к нему еще ближе. — Ничего не надо. Ни соревнований. Ни конкурсов. Если надо, я готов выбрать прямо сейчас, — он бросил растерянный взгляд на Джинни, и она ответила ему ободряющей уверенной улыбкой.   
В зале воцарилась полная тишина.   
— Но как же игра… И Приз… Как же ты сможешь оценить всех наших игроков? — ведущий растерянно переминался с ноги на ногу, пытаясь выдавить из себя натянутую улыбку.   
— Не смогу и не надо, — отрезал Гарри. — Я уже всех оценил. Пока с ними учился.   
По залу пробежали легкие шепотки.   
— Тогда ты должен выбрать прямо сейчас! — растерянно сообщил ведущий и неуверенно дернул носом. — Правила есть правила, иначе магия тебя не отпустит! Выбирай, наш герой, и забирай себе приз. Только смотри, не ошибись в своем выборе! — голос ведущего крепчал с каждой секундой; он снова начал уверенно входить в свою роль. 

Гарри поежился и смущенно провел глазами по лицам. Джинни улыбалась ему уверенно и призывно, слизеринцы ухмылялись, подмигивали и складывали губы в воздушные поцелуи, девушки с Хаффлпаффа смотрели на него доверчиво и влюбленно, а Симус фыркал, зажимая рот рукавом.   
Гарри снова невольно взглянул на Малфоя. Тот сидел, так и не поднимая глаз от земли, растрепанный, злой, с остатками запутавшихся в волосах лепестков и щеками, алевшими некрасивыми пятнами. Он явно желал провалиться сквозь землю.   
Унижение врага. Гарри никогда о таком не мечтал. Врага надо было побеждать достойно, на поле битвы, в рукопашной схватке или в словесных баталиях, но только не так вот... подло, из-за угла. Чтобы над ним потом издевалась вся школа.   
И сейчас, глядя на несчастного Малфоя, он внезапно представил, а каково бы ему самому было, если бы его вот так… притянуло к Малфою? Позорно. Унизительно. Невыносимо.   
Малфой вскинул на него ненавидящий раненый взгляд, и Гарри, словно пойманный с поличным, испуганно отвел глаза, боясь, что тот снова крикнет ему какую-то гадость про “залип” и “давно не было девушки”.   
Он не будет о нем думать. Не будет. Сейчас у него есть другая задача.   
— А тепе-е-ер-р-рь… — проорал ведущий, настороженно косясь на Гарри, будто боясь, что тот выкинет еще одну глупость. — Наш герой наконец-то сделает выбор! Кого же он выберет? Кто-нибудь угадает?   
От его воплей Гарри почувствовал себя породистым скакуном, фаворитом сезона на ипподроме, и ему показалось, что ведущий не удержится и выкрикнет “делаем ставки, господа, делаем ставки”.   
Но тот лишь просто добавил:   
— Встретим выбор героя аплодисментами!   
Зал захлопал и завопил на все голоса.   
— Джинни! Выбирай Джинни! — послышался жизнерадостный голос из верхней ложи. Кажется, это был Рон.  
— Симуса! Финнигана! — выкрикнул Дин, и гриффиндорцы захохотали.   
— Парвати!   
— Падму!   
Гарри беспомощно взглянул на МакГонагалл. В ее взгляде мелькнуло сочувствие, но жестом она все же предложила ему выбирать. Переведя растерянный взгляд на Снейпа, Гарри увидел, что тот стоит, сжав губы в полоску, и буквально прожигает Гарри злым, ненавидящим взглядом, словно тоже пытаясь что-то до него донести. Гарри вздрогнул и поспешил от него отвернуться.  
— Ромильду, Гарри, бери Ромильду! — послышался веселый крик одного из парней.   
— Лучше Джоан!  
Зал оживился. Самые разные предложения так и сыпались отовсюду.   
— Гарри, бери Гойла или Малфоя, не ошибешься! — неожиданно выкрикнул чей-то веселый голос, и на скамейках задвигались и засмеялись. 

Чтобы, наконец, прекратить этот цирк, Гарри набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и неуверенно шагнул по направлению к претендентам. Ему ведь, и правда, пора выбирать себе пару. Иначе от него никогда не отвяжутся.   
Медленно двинувшись вдоль загончика, носящего гнусное название “Любовное Ложе”, — то есть, нет, кажется, все же “Любовная Ложа”, — Гарри тяжко вздохнул. Что за бред? Почему его просто не могут оставить в покое?! И с другой стороны он отчетливо понимал: он герой, от него не отстанут. Значит, надо, наконец, отважиться и снова связать свою жизнь с Джинни Уизли. Она хорошая, добрая и красивая.   
Приняв это решение, и больше ни на кого не глядя и никого не слушая, Гарри быстро прошел мимо съежившегося на переднем ряду Малфоя, мимо привскочившего с места Гойла, мимо подмигивающих ему слизеринцев и свистящего Симуса, постарался быстрее и незаметнее проскочить мимо затаивших дыхание хаффлпаффок и, наконец, сделав по направлению к Джинни уверенный шаг, вскинул взгляд.   
Джинни смотрела на него огромными сияющими глазами. Прекрасная девушка. Которую он так любил.   
Гарри сделал к ней еще один шаг.   
Старался любить... Полюбить...  
И еще один мелкий шажочек.   
Очень старался...   
Да так и не смог.   
Гарри поднял ногу и замер.   
— Дааааа! — радостно завопил ведущий. — И кто бы в этом зале мог сомневаться, что это будет именно Джи-и-и… — он осекся на полуслове, глядя, как Гарри неуверенно отвел ногу назад и осторожно попятился.   
Глядя в растерянные глаза Джинни, Гарри шепнул ей “прости”, а затем развернулся, и, быстро взглянув на поникшие узкие плечи и склоненную от стыда белобрысую голову, словно в тумане сделал шаг в обратную сторону. Потом еще один. И еще. Как в тумане, чувствуя себя куклой на деревянных ногах, которую ведет кто-то другой, Гарри медленно побрел вдоль притихших участников и, добравшись до первого ряда, остановился возле Малфоя.   
Тот, почувствовав его присутствие рядом, недоуменно поднял голову, вскинул ненавидящие, полные отчаяния глаза, и Гарри, не понимая зачем, ткнув пальцем в вечно раздражающего его слизеринца, коротко выдохнул:   
— Вот. Его.   
В зале повисла мертвая тишина. Поэтому тихий малфоевский шепот был слышен буквально везде:  
— Поттер, рехнулся? Что ты творишь?   
Если бы Гарри и сам это понимал! Единственное, в чем он был уверен, так это в том, что он идиот. Верный привычке спасать всех и вся, кажется, он снова загнал себя в угол. 

Зал потрясенно молчал. Молчал даже крикливый ведущий, словно собираясь с духом, чтобы объявить всем выбор героя. А Гарри чувствовал, как его щеки заливает пунцовая краска. Он боялся посмотреть в сторону Джинни, стыдился наткнуться взглядом на Рона и особенно не смел поднять глаз на Малфоя. Поэтому не заметил, как тот бросил на него быстрый убийственный взгляд. Сейчас оба они были примерно одинакового красного цвета, смущенные почти что до слез. 

“Что я сделал? Что я, черт побери, опять натворил?” — бились в голове у Гарри испуганные мысли, и ужас случившегося обдавал его холодом с головы до пят.   
— Гарри выбрал, — ведущий откашлялся, стараясь подбавить в голос уверенных ноток, — Наш Гарри выбрал Др-рако Малфоя! — объявил он так оглушительно громко, словно и так еще не вся школа узнала об этом позоре. — Поздравляю. Хороший выбор, — промямлил он так неуверенно, что как-то сразу стало понятно, что лично он очень сильно сомневается во вкусе героя. — А теперь проходите оба сюда. В центр круга, — ведущий взмахнул палочкой и очертил в середине сцены кривоватый светящийся круг. — Именно здесь вам, дорогие влюбленные, будет вручен Главный Приз.  
— Вставай давай, — вздрогнув от ужасного обращения, Гарри все же растерянно потянул Малфоя за мантию.   
— Поттер, какого черта? — зло прошипел тот. — Совсем свихнулся на поле битвы? А я теперь должен за это страдать?  
— Видимо, да, — шикнул в ответ Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на его пятнистые скулы. — Раз уж тебя притянуло сюда, нам надо обоим выкручиваться.   
— Тебе-то как раз ничего не надо! — Малфой злобно смотрел на него из-под отросшей челки. — Иди и выбирай себе кого-то другого, что ты в меня вцепился? В жизни остроты не хватает?  
Гарри рассвирепел:  
— А я сказал, поднимайся давай, идиот. Это так сложно? Получим подарок и свалим. Лишь бы от нас, наконец, отвязались.   
— Отвяжутся они теперь. Как же, жди, — Малфой презрительно фыркнул, но было заметно, что после стычки ему полегчало.   
— Пошли, — Гарри с силой дернул его за рукав.   
— Руку оторвешь мне, дубина! — Драко хоть и в очередной раз огрызнулся, но все же медленно встал и недовольно двинулся вслед за Гарри к ведущему.   
Спотыкаясь и от растерянности путаясь в подолах мантии, оба нехотя забрались в центр свечения.   
— А теперь обещанный приз! — почему-то ведущий выглядел довольно смущенным. — Как вы думаете, наш герой заслужил главный приз?! — чуть растерянно обратился он к залу, и зал одобрительно загудел. Стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал торжественно и радостно, ведущий рявкнул: — Сюрприз! Наш праздник не зря называется “Лето на двоих”! Нет, не зря! Вам обоим предстоит целый месяц в раю! Остров, пальмы и океан, — голос ведущего терял уверенность с каждой секундой. — И все это… — он окинул взглядом мрачные лица парней, уже и сам начиная сильно сомневаться в ценности приза, — ...только для вас двоих. Поздравляю. Вы оба сделали прекрасный выбор, — чуть не поперхнувшись от свирепого взгляда, которым его одарил Малфой, ведущий торопливо закончил уже без прежнего пафоса: — Месяц наедине. Тишина и полный покой. Только вы двое в засекреченном месте, откуда нельзя аппарировать.  
Видимо, взгляд Гарри был настолько выразительным в своем паническом ужасе, что конферансье поспешно попятился:   
— Ты же понимаешь, Гарри, что не я это все придумал? — свистящим шепотом оправдался он.   
— Отказаться? Мы можем? — Гарри в панике смотрел на него, чувствуя, как тает надежда.   
Малфой зло сопел у него за спиной и тыкал в бок острым локтем, видимо, одобряя ход его мыслей и подгоняя.   
— Магия не примет отказа! Ты сам этого захотел! Я намекал тебе, что надо подумать, — ведущий выразительно взглянул на него, но Гарри больше его не слушал:   
— “Профессор всегда знает, что делает?”, да, Малфой? — шепотом передразнил он, вспоминая недавнюю стычку и невольно бросая взгляд на молчаливого Снейпа, который сейчас хоть и выглядел раздраженным, но в его мрачном взгляде сквозило какое-то скрытое торжество. Гарри поежился и подумал, что планируемый для него месяц мучений вполне мог привести профессора в хорошее расположение духа.   
Малфой уставился на Гарри в праведном гневе и больно пихнул его в бок:  
— А кто тебя просил тыкать в меня своими грязными геройскими пальцами? — зло процедил он. — Тебе что, всех этих идиотов было мало? Вся школа из штанов выпрыгивает, чтобы забраться в твою постель. Выбрал бы свою рыжую и кувыркался с ней на песке. Но нет, ты же герой, ты не ищешь легких путей, — шипел он, задыхаясь от ненависти.   
— Да заткнись ты, — Гарри и сам чувствовал его правоту.   
Но ведущий не дал им возможности доругаться. Вернувшись к своим прямым обязанностям, он снова перешел на громогласный рев.   
— А тепер-рь мы прощаемся с вами, дорогие влюбленные! Поцелуйтесь здесь перед нами, чтобы доказать, что магия вашей любви…   
— Какое к Мордреду “поцелуйтесь”? — ужаснувшийся Гарри отпрянул от них обоих.   
— Я не собираюсь его целовать! — Малфой тоже отпрыгнул подальше и аж побелел от ярости. — Я губы потом век не отмою!   
— Можно подумать, я тебя сюда звал! — шепотом огрызнулся ведущий. — Испортил весь праздник, а теперь еще выкобениваешься! Пожиратель!   
Гарри вздрогнул и невольно сделал шаг, чтобы прикрыть Малфоя собой, сердито глядя на ведущего. Да как он смел бить по больному, раз Малфой был оправдан?   
— Как ты меня назвал? — Драко побледнел и, отталкивая Гарри, ринулся к нему. — А ну, повтори!   
Гарри, чувствуя, что праздник грозит превратиться в черт знает что, и, краем глаза поймав раздраженный взгляд Снейпа и поджатые губы МакГонагалл, не понимающих, что происходит, резко развернул Малфоя к себе.   
— Прекрати, — жестко сказал он, вцепившись ему в плечи и не давая наброситься на ведущего. — Он идиот. Несет всякую чушь. Не слушай его, — прошипел он в расстроенное, злое лицо, успокаивая его непонятно зачем.   
Малфой тяжело дышал в его руках, пытаясь сдержаться. Он был такой теплый, живой, привычный в своей близости, что Гарри зачем-то неловко посмотрел на его губы и растерянно пробормотал:   
— Давай уже поцелуемся, что ли. Все равно теперь не отстанут. Стой и не дергайся. Надеюсь, мне будет не очень противно.   
— Да ты просто романтик, — процедил Малфой и, еще раз злобно оглянувшись через плечо, вскинул на него насмешливые глаза. Гарри почувствовал, как он чуть расслабился и подался навстречу: — Давай уже, Потти. Не томи. Может, меня не стошнит? Или… — он расплылся в слизеринской ухмылке, — ...вдруг, мне даже понравится? Вон твоя рыжая как тебя расхвалила, — предположил он, и Гарри раздраженно глянул на него в ответ. Ну почему ему нужно быть таким гадом?   
— Заткнись, идиот! — коротко приказал он и, чтобы не передумать, поджал губы и резко качнулся к Малфою, желая поскорее разделаться с этой повинностью. Тот тоже мстительно сжал губы в полоску, и Гарри, дернув его на себя, быстро ткнулся губами в его сомкнутый рот. 

Гарри не ожидал, что почувствует что-то особенное. Что вообще можно почувствовать, когда сотни глаз жадно следят за твоим неловким стремительным поцелуем с врагом? Но того, что случилось после, он точно не мог и представить. Едва дотронувшись до малфоевских губ, — кстати, теплых и не таких уж противных, — Гарри ощутил, как земля уплывает у него из-под ног. В буквальном смысле этого слова.   
Рывок аппарации дернул их вверх, стукнул их друг об друга лбами и тут же расшвырял по песку как котят.


	2. Остров

— Поттер, ну какого же черта? — простонал Драко, с трудом садясь и потирая ушибленный лоб, и недоуменно огляделся по сторонам. — Ты что, и в самом деле не мог выбрать кого-то другого?  
— Не мог смотреть, как ты там страдаешь. Весь такой влюбленный в меня, — колко ответил Гарри и невольно сощурился. Слишком много вокруг было слепящего солнца после серой февральской мороси.   
Гарри вздохнул. Мало того, что он влип из-за этого гада в очередную историю, так тот вместо благодарности еще смеет к нему цепляться. — Как ты вообще там оказался? — хмуро добавил Гарри, приподнимаясь. — Магия сбилась?  
— Ты, Поттер, просто кретин. Впрочем, как и всегда, — не снизойдя до другого ответа, Драко тоже поднялся с песка и принялся отряхивать мантию заклинанием.   
Гарри пожал плечами и отвернулся. Кретин он, как есть кретин. С чем тут можно поспорить? Как ты это ни назови, Малфоя теперь в его жизни меньше не станет.   
— Выходит, мне и правда придется провести этот месяц с тобой, — сердито буркнул он, снова невольно оглядываясь.   
Всего секунду назад они оба были в зиме. А теперь… Море — или это был океан? — катило прохладные волны, совсем рядом с ними пальмы шумели огромными листьями, а песок, мгновенно набившийся в ботинки и мантию, был светлым, тонким и нежным. Было жарко и влажно.   
Гарри тихонько вздохнул. Он никогда не видел ни пальмы, ни море вживую. Но столько об этом мечтал! Каким бы счастьем могла обернуться эта поездка, если бы он мог провести ее с тем, кого действительно любит. Например, с Роном или Гермионой. С Роном они бы плавали наперегонки и строили из песка огромные башни, а с Гермионой бродили по острову и болтали по вечерам, глядя на звезды. Она бы рассказывала Гарри волшебные сказки, а он бы дремал. Но нет! Вместо всего этого ему достался Малфой. Гарри невольно покосился на своего хмурого спутника.   
Сунув руки в карманы, тот молча смотрел на море. А лицо его в этот момент было каким-то… расслабленным и вовсе не вредным. Гарри вздохнул и опять отвернулся, разглядывая бурые стволы и огромные листья. Может быть, с ним удастся поладить?  
Вообще-то Малфой, если так рассудить, тоже не самый плохой вариант. С его гриффиндорским тупым благородством, прорезающимся в самый неподходящий момент, Гарри вполне мог заполучить себе в спутники, например, профессора Снейпа. Гарри вздрогнул, представив на себе мрачный сверлящий взгляд и регулярные окрики: “Поттер, вы же не собираетесь варить из кокоса оборотное зелье? Или это вы его так пытаетесь съесть? Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за осквернение острова и еще десять за неумение влезть на пальму”.   
Гарри поежился, усмехнулся и, снова покосившись на задумчивого Малфоя, внезапно подумал, что в размышлениях о возможных спутниках даже не вспомнил про Джинни. Ему было с ней... утомительно. Джинни постоянно требовала от него внимания и заботы. К тому же с ее энергией она бы наверняка уже начала его сейчас тормошить. А Малфой… 

— ...Мне надо заниматься мэнором. А не прохлаждаться тут целый месяц со всякими геройскими тунеядцами, которым нечего делать, — тихо ворчал тот себе под нос, пытаясь пальцем вытряхнуть песок из ботинка, ни к кому в особенности не обращаясь.   
— Давай разуемся, что ли? — Гарри снял с себя мантию, оставшись в одной рубашке, и принялся стягивать обувь.   
Малфой бросил на него быстрый косой взгляд:  
— Обойдусь, — несмотря на жару, он даже закутался в мантию поплотнее.   
Гарри пожал плечами, расстегнул воротник и зарылся ногами в теплый песок. Песчинки щекотали кожу, ласкали и грели, и Гарри, закатав рукава, присел и с наслаждением погрузил в песок обе ладони. Малфой хмуро смотрел на него, обхватив себя руками за плечи. На белоснежном песке в темной мантии он казался нахохленным черным грифом.   
Гарри прищурился, глядя в синюю даль. Море плескалось совсем рядом с ним, легкий ветер дул прямо в лицо, и Гарри внезапно почувствовал, как на него накатывает огромное счастье. Лето, море, песок. И кругом никого. Ну подумаешь, рядом с Малфоем. Уж его он как-нибудь перетерпит.

***

— Мы будем жить здесь? В этой халупе? — Малфой выразительно сморщил нос, в то время как Гарри восторженно оглядывался по сторонам.   
Назвать это халупой повернулся бы только наглый малфоевский язык. Возможно, с точки зрения аристократа, привыкшего жить во дворце, бунгало, до которого они добрели по песку, считалось халупой, но для Гарри это был истинный рай.   
Одноэтажный дом стоял прямо на краю океана, огромные стеклянные окна от пола до потолка делали комнаты как бы продолжением улицы, а белые ступеньки вели в просторный бассейн. Неподалеку от дома в океан уходили деревянные мостки, и Гарри уже заранее предвкушал, как пойдет по ним все дальше и дальше, будто бы по воде. 

— Пэсси рада приветствовать влюбленных на острове…  
Шоколадная эльфийка с чуть приплюснутым носом и в яркой цветастой наволочке, едва появившись из воздуха, склонилась перед ними в приветственном полупоклоне.   
Услышав хлопок, Малфой резко обернулся и ринулся к ней:  
— Эй, ты, как нам отсюда выбраться? Верни нас домой!  
Домовиха испуганно вздрогнула и попятилась:  
— Пэсси не может. Никак не может, — залепетала она, вскидывая руки в защитном жесте. — Только спустя тридцать дней для Пэсси открывают портал... — она опять глубоко поклонилась, прожигаемая злобным малфоевским взглядом. — Только тогда Пэсси может отправить домой влюбленную пару… — растерянно пробормотала она.   
Малфой посмотрел на полусогнутую эльфийку так свирепо, что она снова невольно поднесла руки к груди:   
— Ты! Глупая пятнистая курица! Мы никакая не пара, — зло отчеканил он. — Чтоб ты знала, я его ненавижу!  
Домовиха нерешительно взглянула на Гарри.   
— Не пара, — подтвердил он, на всякий случай отходя от Малфоя подальше. — И вообще-то, для справки, я тоже от него не в восторге.   
То ли действительно не обидевшись на малфоевские оскорбления, то ли учтиво сделав вид, что попросту их не расслышала, эльфийка неожиданно выпрямилась, посмотрела на них с какой-то материнской жалостью и цокнула языком:  
— Тц-тц-тц… Пэсси все понимает, — с состраданием сказала она. — Ссоры в медовый месяц бывают очень болезненны. Но Пэсси все сделает для того, чтобы влюбленные снова…   
— Пошла вон! — рявкнул Малфой.   
Шоколадная эльфийка укоризненно на него взглянула и с поклоном исчезла.   
— Спасибо! — успел ей вслед выкрикнуть Гарри и, повернувшись к Малфою, возмущенно добавил: — Какой же ты все-таки хам. Слушать тебя противно, — он резко отвернулся и устремился внутрь дома, с интересом разглядывая интерьер.   
— Это всего лишь домовик, Поттер, — насмешливый малфоевский голос за его спиной казался слегка уязвленным. — Чуть больше, чем мебель. Возможно, в вашем маггловском мире…   
— Никакая она не мебель! Она тоже живая! — отрезал Гарри, резко проводя рукой по деревянной стене, словно отмахиваясь от Малфоя. — И вообще, она из тех, кто делает нашу жизнь лучше. Я просто не понимаю, зачем надо было ее обижать. Это банальная вежливость.   
— Мою жизнь она точно лучше не сделает, — теперь голос Малфоя звучал совсем неуверенно, хоть тот и пытался говорить как можно высокомерней. — Мне надо быть дома, а не сидеть здесь с тупоголовым очкариком и...   
— Послушай, Малфой, — Гарри резко повернулся к нему. — Мы заперты здесь с тобой на этом острове… — начал он.   
— А чья в этом вина? — мгновенно отбил подачу Малфой.   
— Это неважно, — Гарри сжал кулаки, так хотелось треснуть по белобрысой упрямой башке. — В смысле теперь уже это неважно, — исправился он. — Аппарировать отсюда нельзя, значит, нам надо как-то друг с другом мириться, чтобы совсем не испортить друг другу жизнь. Ты можешь хоть на месяц оставить меня в покое и вести себя как человек? — Гарри повернулся к огромным окнам и посмотрел, как синий океан переходит в синее небо. — Я никогда раньше не видел моря, но столько о нем мечтал, — тихо добавил он.   
Малфой, который открыл было рот, чтобы что-то сказать, внезапно его захлопнул, резко развернулся и двинулся внутрь дома:   
— Ладно, Потти, договорились, постараюсь весь этот месяц держаться от тебя подальше.   
— Это будет просто прекрасно, — ответил Гарри, пытаясь обрадоваться, но какой-то комар укусил его изнутри. Почему-то он совсем не хотел, чтобы Малфой держался подальше. Он просто хотел, чтобы тот перестал к нему цепляться. Отказываясь думать про перепады своего настроения, Гарри толкнул светлую дверь.   
— А тут у нас что? Спальня? — спросил он, распахивая ее настежь, и тихо охнул.  
Посреди просторной комнаты стояла огромная кровать под розовым покрывалом, усыпанная белыми и красными лепестками каких-то цветов.   
— Это шутка такая, да? — поинтересовался Малфой, внезапно возникший за его плечом.   
— Н-не знаю, — Гарри запнулся и осторожно, словно в клетку с тигром, вошел в странную комнату и замер возле огромного ложа. Малфой зашел следом за ним и тоже остановился, неуверенно глядя на кроватного монстра.  
— Да какого ж… — Гарри убито посмотрел на романтическое покрывало в цветных лепестках. — Вот уж точно “Любовное Ложе”, — пробормотал он себе под нос и громко с надеждой добавил: — Может, там где-нибудь есть диван?   
— Нет там никакого дивана, — зло отозвался Драко. — Я уже все обошел.   
Парни растерянно переглянулись.   
— А если разрезать ее заклинанием? — неуверенно предложил ему Гарри.  
Без лишних слов Малфой вскинул палочку, нацелил ее на кровать и громко выкрикнул: “Секо!”  
На покрывале не шевельнулся ни один лепесток. Кровать, разумеется, тоже.   
— Видимо, опять магия острова, черт бы ее побрал, — пробормотал Гарри с досадой.   
Малфой обреченно посмотрел на него. В его глазах зажглись нехорошие огоньки, и Гарри тут же очнулся.   
— Ты спишь на полу! — выпалили оба одновременно.   
Малфой усмехнулся, а Гарри в досаде прикусил губу. Просверлив друг друга ненавидящим взглядом, они замерли, соображая, что теперь делать. Гарри скрестил руки на груди и предложил:   
— Вечером кинем жребий?  
— Ладно, — Малфой независимо от него отвернулся. — И вообще, мне здесь уже надоело. Если ты собираешься так и торчать в этой хибаре, Поттер, — твое дело. А я пошел осматривать пляж.   
Он двинулся к двери.   
— Прямо в мантии? — ехидно осведомился Гарри у малфоевской тонкой спины.   
Драко растерянно остановился.   
— С тобой, идиотом, даже о самых простых вещах забываешь, — растерянно пробормотал он, и Гарри мельком успел удивиться, как он вечно оказывается виноват у Малфоя буквально во всем.   
Пару раз, взмахнув палочкой, и, видимо, снова ничего не добившись, Малфой резко хлопнул в ладоши:   
— Как тебя там! Эй! Пэсси!   
Эльфийка с хлопком возникла между ними и поклонилась.   
— Пэсси рада угодить молодым господам.   
— Где наша одежда? — требовательно спросил у нее Малфой.   
— Пэсси не знает, — эльфийка растерянно натянула цветастую наволочку почти до пола. — Обычно влюбленные не просят у Пэсси одежду. Они ходят здесь в чем мать родила, прямо под белыми мантиями. Пэсси тоже считает, что это полезно для кожи…   
Ошеломленный Гарри, чуть не хихикнул, представляя, как они с Малфоем будут весь месяц разгуливать нагишом и в белых одеждах, как два привидения. Малфой, видимо, тоже себе это очень ярко представил, потому что, выдохнув сквозь зубы, явно сдержал очередное ругательство.   
— Шорты. Рубахи. Сандалии. Плавки, — коротко приказал он.  
Собиравшаяся что-то сказать эльфийка, низко ему поклонилась, приготовившись аппарировать, но Малфой удержал ее взмахом руки.   
— Да, и еще. Нельзя ли… — он небрежно указал на кровать в россыпи лепестков, — сделать с этим хоть что-то.   
— Молодой господин недоволен? Пэсси должна освежить лепестки?   
— Пэсси должна смести эту дрянь и сделать нам две кровати, — передразнил ее Малфой и уточнил: — Раздельные!   
Но домовиха лишь испуганно замотала ушастой головой:  
— Пэсси не может! Пэсси не сметь это делать. Кровать зачарована. Влюбленные часто ссорятся, но потом и мирятся сладко. Молодые господа скоро оставят все ссоры в прошлом и будут снова наслаждаться друг другом.   
— Пошла во… — Малфой снова вскипел, и Гарри с удивлением увидел, как он, заставляя себя сдержаться, коротко выдохнул и, стиснув зубы, процедил: — Ты свободна. Можешь идти.   
Домовиха растворилась в низком поклоне, а Гарри благоразумно не стал комментировать вставшего на путь исправления Малфоя.   
— Смотри, — он указал на стулья по обе стороны кровати, на которых возникла сложенная стопкой одежда. — Переоденемся?   
Он радостно направился к стулу, предвкушая, как с облегчением стянет с себя свою школьную форму.   
— Кстати, откуда ты знаешь про маггловскую одежду, Малфой? — удивленно спросил он, разглядывая белые шорты.   
— Потому что я не такой невежда, как некоторые тупоголовые гриффиндорцы. И у меня очень широкий кругозор, — подхватив свою белоснежную стопку, Драко скрылся за соседней дверью, а Гарри только вздохнул: надо ему учиться как-то смиряться с Малфоем. Но сейчас даже его хамство отошло на второй план. Сейчас Гарри увидит море! 

С наслаждением стягивая с себя промокшую от пота одежду и переодеваясь в чистую рубаху и короткие темные шорты, он со злорадством слушал, как Малфой вместе со своим широким кругозором пыхтит за стеной, явно пытаясь совладать с незнакомой одеждой.   
— Какой идиот выдумал эти пуговицы, — послышалось из-за двери, и Гарри радостно фыркнул:  
— А может, все-таки лучше голым под белой мантией, а, Малфой?   
— Избавь меня от твоего сомнительного юмора, Поттер, — победивший застежку Малфой появился в дверях, и Гарри с любопытством уставился на него: когда еще доведется посмотреть на Малфоя в маггловской одежде.   
А тот, словно ни капли не возражая, чтобы Гарри его разглядывал, небрежно оперся рукой о косяк и усмехнулся. Все у него было белое: отросшие волосы по плечам, рубаха с глубоко расстегнутым воротом и расстегнутыми же длинными рукавами, короткие шорты, которые она прикрывала, и сандалии, ловко перехватывающие тесемками тонкие щиколотки. В этой одежде Малфой был чертовски хорош — стройный, высокий, надменный, и Гарри, словно увидев его впервые, внезапно застеснялся своей неуклюжести. По сравнению с породисто-изящным Малфоем он показался себе массивным и неповоротливым, как хвосторога.   
“Он выглядит как сказочный принц”, — внезапно подумалось Гарри. Но тут Малфой усмехнулся и мерзко добавил:   
— ...или от твоих не менее сомнительных эротических фантазий.   
“По крайней мере, когда молчит”, — закончил про себя Гарри, возмущенно буркнул “придурок” и, по-прежнему чувствуя свое ничтожное несовершенство рядом с неожиданно красивым Малфоем, неловко затеребил ворот рубашки.  
— И почему мне достался какой-то девчачий розовый цвет? — от смущения он не заметил, как произнес эту фразу вслух, и замер, ожидая шквала насмешек.   
— Он называется не розовый, а лососевый, — уничижительно фыркнул Малфой. — К тому же тебе этот цвет явно идет, — высокомерно добавил он и, прежде чем Гарри успел переварить неожиданный комплимент, тут же исправился: — Как раз под твою гриффиндорскую красную морду, — он демонстративно развернулся к дверям: — Мы пойдем, наконец, наружу, Поттер? Или ты так и собираешься торчать весь месяц среди этих идиотских цветов?   
Мысленно ругая слизеринского хама, Гарри молча двинулся следом за ним. Но лишь стоило ему шагнуть за порог, как он позабыл все обиды. Незнакомый воздух пах солью и ветром, а прозрачная вода колыхалась совсем в двух шагах.   
— Может, разуемся? — от восторга Гарри умудрился даже забыть, что рядом с ним давний недруг. Но Малфой неожиданно согласился:   
— Так и быть, Поттер. С магглами жить — обноски носить, — процитировал он какую-то сомнительную поговорку и принялся стаскивать с ног сандалии.   
А Гарри, который уже успел скинуть свою обувку, подбежал к белым ступенькам бассейна, которые вели прямо в море и остановился, словно боясь поверить, что все это счастье принадлежит именно ему.   
— Ну, что ты замер как истукан? — Малфой остановился рядом с ним и подозрительно оглядывал воду.   
Гарри дернул плечом. Не объяснять же ему, что все это для него в первый раз в жизни.   
— Просто смотрю.   
— А, ну смотри тогда, а я воду попробую, — Малфой, нимало не смущаясь, забрел по колено в воду и неожиданно улыбнулся. — Теплая. Как молоко. Попробуй, кретин.   
Не обидевшись даже на “кретина”, Гарри осторожно шагнул в голубую прозрачную воду. Морская прохлада мгновенно окутала ноги, и Гарри вдохнул полной грудью запах соленого ветра. Неужели может быть так хорошо?   
— Сюда заходи, тут песок, — скомандовал Малфой, который уже залез в воду по самые шорты.   
Гарри послушно двинулся к нему, забираясь в воду все глубже. Пока Малфой отвернулся, он поднес воду в ладони ко рту и лизнул.   
— Соленая.   
— Что? — Малфой удивленно на него оглянулся. — Конечно, соленая. А какая же еще? Ты что, никогда моря не видел, придурок?  
Гарри пожал плечами, отвернулся от него и снова провел рукой по воде.   
— Скажи еще, что плавать не умеешь, — раздался рядом насмешливый голос.   
Гарри почувствовал, как его заливает обида.  
— Нет, не умею, — с вызовом ответил он. — Еще вопросы есть? Или на сегодня вопросник исчерпан?   
Он с ненавистью смотрел на Малфоя.   
— Я могу тебя научить.   
Гарри подозрительно уставился ему в лицо, но Малфой отвернулся и принялся разглядывать горизонт.   
— И зачем это тебе? — подозрительно спросил Гарри.   
— А с кем я, по-твоему, буду плавать весь этот месяц? С рыбами? Хотя, по правде сказать, они не намного глупее тебя.   
— Можешь и с рыбами, — буркнул Гарри. — Только они тебя и смогут стерпеть.   
Малфой презрительно глянул на него через плечо.   
— А ты даже их распугаешь! Своим вороньим гнездом и рассеченной башкой.   
— А ты… А ты… — Гарри задыхался от возмущения. Почему-то напоминание о его нескладности в присутствии Малфоя, который сейчас выглядел как с обложки журнала, обидело Гарри куда больше, чем он мог подумать. — На тебе! — так и не найдя подходящих слов, он резко двинул по воде ладонью, вздымая водяной столб, который окатил Малфоя с ног до головы.   
— Ах ты, гад! — мокрый Малфой, с которого сразу сошел весь лоск — слипшиеся от воды волосы падали на лоб, низвергая на нос маленький водопад, рубаха промокла на животе и груди, прилипнув к телу — какое-то время ошеломленно смотрел на него. Затем тыльной стороной руки медленно отодвинул челку со лба.   
— Ну все, Поттер. Ты попал.   
Он сделал неожиданный взмах рукой и Гарри накрыло сверху огромной волной. Чувствуя, как ноги отрываются от земли, он забарахтался в пенной воде, уже не разбирая, где верх, а где низ. Он попытался вдохнуть воздух, поперхнулся водой и почувствовал, что задыхается. С жаборослями плавать получалось как-то легко, а вот без них… Напрасно он надеялся, что все получится само собой — он бесславно тонул. Внезапно сильные руки ухватили его за плечи и потащили куда-то вверх. По крайней мере, Гарри, надеялся, что это был верх.   
— Вот идиот. И правда, плавать совсем не умеешь. Тут же воды по колено, — услышал он как сквозь пелену. — А как ты плыл на турнире?  
— Жаборосли, — прохрипел Гарри, откашливаясь от воды, забившей нос и рот.   
— Значит, будешь учиться.   
Драко не выпускал его плечи из рук, словно не доверяя поттеровскому умению стоять на ногах и, кажется, был и впрямь настроен очень серьезно.   
— Ладно. Согласен, — Гарри начал выворачиваться из цепких пальцев.   
— Я не спрашиваю тебя, а утверждаю, Поттер, — Малфой тряхнул его напоследок и выпустил на свободу. — Не отставай, — коротко приказал он, разворачиваясь к берегу.   
— С какой это стати? — Гарри надулся.   
— С такой, что я тебя одного в воде не оставлю, — снисходительно бросил тот. — За тобой, Поттер, глаз да глаз. Как ты войну умудрился выиграть? Когда вообще ничего не умеешь. В своих ногах-то не заплетался? — и, увидев, что Гарри открыл рот в возмущении, уверенно приказал: — Давай, давай, двигай к берегу. Нам надо переодеться.   
Он неспешно двинулся по воде в сторону белого песка, и Гарри, хоть и нахмурился от досады, но почему-то послушно побрел следом за ним. 

Долгий день клонился к закату. Становилось прохладно. К счастью, Малфой успел высушить их одежду “так и быть, Поттер, давай твою тоже, а то простынешь, а мне потом возись тут с тобой”, а потом принялся изучать их дом вдоль и поперек и бродить по окрестностям. Гарри в принципе делал все то же самое, только в противофазе. Когда Малфой скрылся в доме, он побрел вдоль берега к дальним пальмам, а когда тонкая фигура показалась на берегу, Гарри попросту сбежал в дом. Малфоя на сегодня ему было более чем достаточно.   
Остановившись у большого окна, за которым все было синим — небо сразу переходило в синее море, уставший от впечатлений Гарри, понял, что хочет есть.   
— Эй, домовиха, как тебя там, — послышался от дверей резкий голос, и Гарри обреченно вздохнул. Нигде от него нет покоя.   
Раздался хлопок.   
— Пэсси рада приветствовать молодого хозяина, — сдержанно отозвалась появившаяся домовиха.   
— А ужин в вашем раю предусмотрен? Или мы должны тут сдохнуть от голода?   
Гарри, который сам ужасно хотел есть, все же поспешил на выручку домовихи:   
— Малфой, отвяжись от нее! Она тебе ничего не должна!   
Но Малфой не унимался:  
— Я хочу есть! Это ее обязанность. Если тебе, Потти, может, и полезно поголодать, то я…   
— Молодой хозяин не должен сердиться, у Пэсси уже все готово, — домовиха быстро прервала разгорающуюся ссору.   
— И почему же я этого не вижу? — холодно поинтересовался Малфой, делая к ней стремительный шаг, в то же время, как Гарри, заторопившийся на выручку домовихи, запнулся о порог, врезался в Малфоя и, чтобы не упасть, уцепился ему за плечи.   
— Поттер, — прошипел тот, пока Гарри цеплялся за него, пытаясь сохранить равновесие. — Сдурел? Ты и правда в собственных ногах путаешься.   
— Пэсси приготовила праздничный ужин в честь прибытия влюбленных на остров, — эльфийка улыбнулась смущенному Гарри и неожиданно ему подмигнула.   
— Я сто раз говорил тебе… — начал было Малфой, но домовиха с таким умилением смотрела на все еще обнимающие его руки Гарри, что Малфой злобно выдохнул и принялся отдирать Поттера от себя.   
— Я сказал тебе. Мы не вместе, — отрезал он.  
По лицу домовихи было видно, что она ни капли ему не поверила.   
— Пэсси печально видеть, что молодые господа все еще в ссоре. Возможно, прекрасный романтический ужин…   
Драко открыл рот, чтобы высказать все, что он думает о ней, а заодно и о Поттере, но Гарри пихнул его локтем в бок.   
— Малфой, заткнись уже. Есть очень хочется. А с твоими разборками мы никогда до еды не дойдем.   
Драко на удивление послушно затих, и, сопровождаемые домовихой, они снова выбрались на побережье. 

Богато сервированный маленький столик уже поджидал их на берегу. Его ножки, как и ножки стоящих напротив друг друга стульев, утопали в воде. Между незнакомыми, но очень красивыми блюдами стояли красные свечи, освещая неровным пламенем белоснежную скатерть и разноцветные фрукты. Вокруг стола большим кругом плавали блуждающие огоньки.   
— Как красиво, — зачарованно выдохнул Гарри.   
— Да какого же черта. Они издеваются? — простонал Малфой, и только тут Гарри сообразил, что стол и впрямь сервирован на влюбленную пару. Посмотрев на насупившегося Малфоя, Гарри решительно двинулся за домовихой к столу.   
— Знаешь что, Малфой, — сообщил он, обернувшись. — Не нравится, не ешь. А я, между прочим, голодный. И меня все устраивает. И свечи, и закат, и блюда. Все, кроме тебя, идиота. Но с этим мне придется мириться, если ты только не надумаешь питаться раздельно.  
Он с вызовом посмотрел в насупленное лицо и уселся на стуле, с наслаждением погружая щиколотки в теплую воду. Свежий ветер ласкал щеки и волосы, а от стола умопомрачительно пахло чем-то вкусным.  
— Пэсси надеется, что молодой господин будет доволен, — наливая ему в высокий бокал пенящееся вино, домовиха ласково улыбнулась Гарри, явно выбрав его в любимчики.   
Гарри сделал большой глоток шампанского, удовлетворенно вздохнул и откинулся на спинку стула.   
В высоком небе уже вовсю царствовал закат, и казалось, что и море, и облака отливали призрачным золотом. Волны тихо шуршали о берег. Жизнь была изумительна и прекрасна.   
— Подай мне приборы! — Малфой недовольно придвинул стул и резко опустился напротив.   
Гарри поморщился: хмурая физиономия оскверняла красивый пейзаж. Но ему целый месяц предстояло как-то с этим мириться.   
— Пэсси рада услужить влюбленным, — домовиха с поклоном протянула ему вилку и нож. — Такая прекрасная пара… — завела она снова, но, увидев, что Малфой взял со стола какой-то коричневый волосатый фрукт и взвесил его на руке, словно прикидывая, удобно ли им будет кидаться, поспешно поклонилась и аппарировала.   
— Малфой, она все-таки дама, — Гарри возмущенно смотрел на него.   
— Она не дама. Она домовик, — отрезал Малфой, начиная разделывать рыбу. — Хороший домовик не смеет вступать в разговоры без разрешения. Когда ты узнаешь хоть что-то о нашем мире, а, Поттер?   
— И ваши домовики в мэноре всегда молчат? — Гарри, измученный сварливой болтовней Кричера, даже забыл обидеться и напряженно уставился на Малфоя в ожидании ответа.   
Малфой насмешливо приподнял ровную бровь:   
— Ну, разумеется, — надменно скривился он.   
— И много у вас домовиков? — Гарри тоже положил в рот кусок рыбы и с удовольствием начал жевать.   
— Да кто их считает? — опущенная бровь снова недоуменно приподнялась. — Достаточно.   
Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него:   
— Ты не знаешь, сколько у вас домовиков?   
Драко дернул плечом:   
— Ну, откуда мне знать, Поттер? Наш род очень древний, домовики переходят с имуществом по наследству. Главное, я знаю, что они есть. Мне этого довольно.   
— И ты их не знаешь в лицо?   
Гарри, чья жизнь протекала рядом с одним вредным Кричером, от которого было сложно избавиться хоть на мгновение, даже перестал жевать, обратившись в слух.   
— Кого-то, разумеется, знаю, — Малфой вел беседу, но при этом исхитрялся жевать так изящно, что ему это нисколько не мешало говорить. Гарри, снова чувствуя себя неотесанным деревенщиной, подумал, что этому искусству, наверное, тоже учатся с детства. А Малфой, словно не замечающий его изучающего взгляда, пригубил вино и пояснил: — У меня есть домовик, который принадлежит лично мне. Его зовут Тикси.   
Гарри с любопытством посмотрел на него:  
— И что же, он никогда не пытается о тебе заботиться? Не говорит, что надеть, не предупреждает, что на улице дождь, не обзывается и не ворчит, что ты скоро простынешь. Никогда-никогда?  
— Н-нет, — Малфой запнулся и внезапно смутился, а Гарри торжествующе уставился на него.  
— Я так и знал, что ты врешь! — радостно заявил он. — Послушных домовиков просто не бывает в природе!   
Драко скривился, как будто вместо вина ему в бокал попал кислый уксус.   
— Вести с тобой разговоры, Поттер, все равно, что беседовать с этой креветкой, — Драко презрительно кивнул головой на королевскую креветку, украшавшую собой вершину неизвестного блюда. — Так же бессмысленно и энергозатратно. Давай просто поедим, пока опять не поссорились.   
Гарри недовольно взглянул на него и замолчал, снова принимаясь за рыбу и рис. Малфой был прав, если он хотел сегодня наесться, с разговорами пора было завязывать.   
Какое-то время они просто молча жевали.   
На берегу было пусто и тихо. Шелест волн, звяканье столовых приборов и далекий крик ночной птицы. Гарри снова почувствовал, как на него снисходит покой. Когда Малфой молчал, с ним вполне можно было сосуществовать. Прикидывая разные способы по наложению на Малфоя Силенцио, Гарри и сам не заметил, как все доел подчистую. Чувство голода сменилось приятной истомой. Тени от свечей плясали по столу и рукам, под ногами волновался прибой. Все было так хорошо.   
— Эй, Поттер, не спи! А то свалишься и утонешь на мелководье. Достойная смерть для героя.   
Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на него:   
— И чем я тебя заслужил?   
— Ты меня сам выбрал. Забыл?   
Гарри смутился, а Малфой ехидно посмотрел на него и неожиданно сжалился:   
— Ладно, пошли уже в дом, придурок. Холодает. И спать очень хочется.   
Гарри кивнул и поплелся следом за ним, чувствуя, как с каждым шагом его все больше клонит в дремоту. Слишком много событий для одного дня. Запинаясь о половицы, Гарри с трудом добрел до кровати, резко стянул с нее покрывало вместе с дурацкими лепестками и рухнул на постель как убитый.   
— Эй, Поттер, ты совсем обнаглел? — услышал он возмущенный голос. — А где, по-твоему, буду спать я?   
— Где хочешь, ложись. Мне все равно, — еле разлепляя губы, великодушно разрешил ему Гарри и провалился в глубокий сон.

***

Гарри проснулся от того, что солнечные лучи грели спину.   
Блаженно потянувшись, все еще не в силах полностью отойти ото сна, он лениво повернулся на постели, и чуть не вскрикнул от возмущения. На второй половине кровати преспокойно спал скотина-Малфой. Гарри возмущенно сжал зубы и приготовился спихнуть его на пол. Приподнявшись на локте, он протянул руку, чтобы как следует тряхнуть его за плечо, и неожиданно замер.   
Малфой во сне улыбался. Его лицо было расслабленным и каким-то счастливым. Гарри никогда еще не видел его таким. Он так и застыл, опустив руку на покрывало. Подперев щеку рукой, Гарри зачем-то разглядывал прямой острый нос, дрожащие ресницы и ровные брови. Ему пришло в голову, что, в общем-то, он видит настоящего Малфоя впервые в жизни. И что пока он молчит, он выглядит вполне милым. Милым? Гарри удивился, что смог применить это слово к слизеринскому гаду. Но почему-то глаз не отвел, продолжая рассматривать его с интересом.   
Он скользнул глазами по острой скуле, по ровному уху и перевел взгляд на светлые волосы, которые сейчас в беспорядке разметались по подушке. В голову стукнулась шальная мысль пощупать одну прядку, чтобы узнать, правда ли они такие мягкие, какими кажутся. Гарри усмехнулся, удивляясь своим странным мыслям. Он вздохнул и шевельнулся, собираясь тихо подняться, как вдруг Малфой застонал и прикрыл лицо тыльной стороной кисти. Длинный рукав сполз с запястья, обнажая руку до локтя, и Гарри, невольно вздрогнул, заметив на светлой коже жуткие черные кляксы. Застыв на месте, он ошеломленно смотрел на змею, выползающую из черепа, не в силах отвести глаз от малфоевского запястья, потому что впервые видел Темную метку так близко. Внезапно он понял, почему Малфой вчера весь день так усиленно прятал руки и даже в такую жару выбрал рубашку с длинными рукавами. Да он даже в воду полез в одежде, и больше купаться не стал, хотя, в отличие от Гарри, плавал прекрасно.   
Гарри нахмурился. Ну и как он собирается выкручиваться дальше? Это же глупость — пытаться спрятать ее от него. Ну, осталось у него это клеймо. У них у всех что-то осталось от войны на горькую память. У кого внутри, у кого снаружи. И еще непонятно, какие отметины самые страшные. Гарри невольно прикоснулся ко лбу, привычно потирая свой шрам. У него вот тоже всю жизнь была метка. И он ее тоже стеснялся.   
Чувствуя невольную жалость к врагу и вину, как будто подсмотрел что-то интимное, Гарри осторожно выбрался из кровати и тихо скользнул за дверь, чтобы не потревожить спящего. 

Торопливо умывшись и переодевшись в приготовленную заботливой Пэсси одежду, Гарри выбежал к морю. Солнце висело над горизонтом низко-низко. Воздух был свеж, а берег тих и пустынен, если не считать длинных высоких цапель, неспешно прогуливающихся вдоль берега. Желанное одиночество было таким полным и таким прекрасным, что, глядя в голубую и синюю даль, хотелось раскинуть руки в стороны и то ли обнять весь мир, то ли взлететь.   
Гарри рухнул на спину, подставляя лицо утреннему ветру, и раскинулся на песке звездой. Где-то в далекой Англии сейчас промозглый февраль, дождь, ветер и слякоть, а у них здесь бескрайнее небо и море, прозрачное как слеза. И полное одиночество на всем берегу. Даже несмотря на Малфоя. С которым, наверное, можно будет поладить, потому что он, оказывается, тоже живой человек. Потому что Гарри теперь знает, как трогательно тот улыбается, когда спит и как отчаянно стесняется своих прошлых грехов.   
Глупо улыбаясь белым барашкам облаков и мечтая сам не зная о чем, Гарри и сам не заметил, как уснул. 

— ...Строгий молодой хозяин сильно беспокоится о хозяине Гарри, — сквозь сон Гарри чувствовал, как за плечо его трясет маленькая цепкая лапка.   
— Вот уж вряд ли, — Гарри, разморенный солнечным жаром, лениво зевнул, нехотя вырываясь из сладкого сна. — Что он тебе сказал?   
— Строгий хозяин послал Пэсси узнать “куда подевался этот кретин и проверить, не потонул ли он в какой-нибудь луже”, — послушно отчиталась ему домовиха.   
— Вот это уже больше похоже на правду, — Гарри усмехнулся и, с трудом приподнявшись, сел на песок. Было так жарко. Море плескалось поблизости, манило волнами и прохладой, и Гарри принялся расстегивать пуговицы на рубахе.   
— Хозяин Гарри хочет купаться? Строгий хозяин будет сильно ругать Пэсси, что она ему не сказала об этом.  
— Ты не должна ему ничего говорить, Пэсси. — Гарри запрыгал по песку, снимая шорты. — И, кстати, почему ты его так странно называешь?  
— Пэсси должна звать его как-то иначе? — домовиха услужливо смотрела Гарри в лицо, подхватывая и тут же заботливо сворачивая его одежду.   
— Да. Нет. Не знаю, — он растерялся. — А как ты вообще называешь гостей?   
— Пэсси зовет их по правилам древнего рода. “Будь почтителен к хозяевам и приветлив к тем, кого любишь”, — процитировала она.   
— Значит, если ты зовешь меня по имени, значит…   
— Пэсси считает, что хозяин Гарри прекрасен душой, — домовиха смущенно отвернулась. — Пэсси нечасто встречает тех, кто так искренне добр к домовым эльфам.   
— А Малфой?.. — Гарри с любопытством смотрел на нее.   
— Строгий хозяин молод и юн. Но Пэсси видит, что он будет управлять эльфами умело и мудро. Когда-нибудь. Потом, — она шкодливо закусила губу, и Гарри не выдержал и рассмеялся. — А еще он сильно влюблен, и это мешает ему…   
— Ты что-то слишком разговорилась, — послышался сзади холодный голос, и Гарри с эльфийкой, как застуканные с сигаретами школьники, испуганно повернулись к Малфою.   
— У тебя сегодня нет дел? Завтрак мой где? — Малфой просверлил эльфийку пристальным взглядом.   
— Пэсси подаст завтрак сразу же после купания хозяина Гарри, — домовиха низко поклонилась, мазнув ушами по песку, исчезла.   
— Купание, — Малфой рассеянно мазнул глазами по плечам раздетого Гарри, и он снова отчего-то почувствовал смущение. — Ты хочешь купаться, Поттер?  
Гарри неловко пожал плечами.   
— Наверное. Да. А ты?   
— Не особо, — Малфой брезгливо скривился, глядя на море. — Я уже не ребенок, как некоторые.   
Гарри нахмурился, но невольно заметив, как тот снова поглубже натянул длинные рукава, почувствовал, как раздражение сменяется мгновенной жалостью. Он теперь знал, почему Малфой не хочет купаться.   
— Ты обещал научить меня плавать, — сказал он, чтобы не молчать.   
— Я… — Малфой неуверенно посмотрел на него и внезапно смутился так, что порозовели даже скулы. Он снова непроизвольно натянул кистью левый рукав.   
Гарри понял, что просто обязан с этим что-то сделать.   
— И хвастался, что плаваешь как рыба, — подначил он Малфоя. — Неужели ты лишишь меня этого зрелища?   
— Ну ладно, пойдем, — Малфой сердито посмотрел на него, с деланным равнодушием пожал плечами и направился к полоске воды.   
— Эй, ты так и полезешь в воду одетым? — Гарри прикидывался, что ничего не понимает.   
— Разумеется. Я вовсе не собираюсь жариться под солнцем и приобретать плебейский загар. Как некоторые, — Малфой снисходительно окинул раздетого Гарри глазами и застегнул воротник.   
И Гарри не выдержал:   
— Я видел ее утром, Малфой. Перестань прятаться и просто разденься, — Гарри сказал это тихо, словно боясь спугнуть его резким словом.   
— Не понимаю, о чем ты, — Малфой высокомерно фыркнул, отвернувшись к воде, но Гарри увидел, как его скулу и ухо заливает красная краска.   
— Я говорю о метке. Я ее видел, Малфой. Хватит прятаться от меня. Ты же не собираешься скрывать ее целый месяц.   
— А может быть, собираюсь? Твое-то какое дело? — Малфой вздернул подбородок, вскинул глаза, и Гарри поразился, сколько было в его взгляде болезненной горечи.   
И такого Малфоя он тоже не знал. Гарри шагнул к нему ближе.   
— Покажи мне ее, — внезапно попросил он.   
— Что? — Малфой растерялся, невольно отводя за спину левую руку.  
Но Гарри твердо стоял на своем:   
— Я хочу на нее посмотреть. Никогда не видел вблизи. Представляешь?  
Драко хмуро глянул на него исподлобья.   
— Утром не насмотрелся?   
— Я… не мог... без твоего разрешения, — Гарри внезапно смутился.   
— Правильный, да? Искренний, честный, — Малфой болезненно усмехнулся и внезапно рванул вверх длинный белый рукав: — Ну так на, полюбуйся!   
Гарри с любопытством склонился над его запястьем, и Малфой, чуть не отпрянув от него, с трудом устоял на месте.   
Но Гарри, делая вид, что не замечает его смущения, взял его руку в захват и принялся разглядывать кривовато нарисованный череп и змею с широко распахнутой пастью.   
— Смотри, кажется, что он ей хвост откусил. Скажи?! — фыркнул Гарри, удерживая его руку в своей и, преодолевая отвращение, как ни в чем ни бывало, ткнул пальцем в змеиный хвост. — Как думаешь, Волдеморт сам рисовал? — хмыкнул он, будто не замечая, как округлились малфоевские глаза. — Думаю, как бы там ни было, художник из него получился не очень, — Гарри усмехнулся и неожиданно почувствовал, как расслабилась в его руке малфоевская кисть. — Ты ее прячешь, потому что она некрасивая? — с любопытством спросил он.   
— Совсем идиот? — пробормотал Драко и растерянно смотрел на него. Никогда прежде Гарри не видел в его взгляде столько беспомощности. Поэтому он поспешил пояснить:  
— Ну, я, например, тоже раздеваться стесняюсь. Потому что у меня кубиков на прессе нет, как я ни старался его накачать. Вот смотри, — для пущей убедительности Гарри провел рукой по своему поджарому животу и, поймав на своем теле какой-то дикий малфоевский взгляд, поспешно пояснил: — Но я же разделся. И ничего. У всех есть свои недостатки.   
Гарри старался говорить как можно убедительнее. Но поскольку Малфой, так и не отнимая у него руки, по-прежнему непривычно молчал и смотрел куда-то в песок ошалелым невидящим взглядом, Гарри снова вернулся к его Темной метке.   
— Хотя ты прав. Стереть бы ее с тебя. Так некрасиво, — он снова повозил пальцами по бледной коже, будто и правда, пытаясь смазать въевшиеся чернила.   
— Ничем не стирается, — Малфой наконец-то очнулся и его голос прозвучал ровно и глухо.   
— А ты пытался? Ну да, прости, я дурак, — Гарри, увидев, как Драко болезненно усмехнулся и попытался выдернуть у него свою руку, и сам понял глупость вопроса, — Знаешь что, Малфой, — сказал он, выпуская его запястье. — Давай договоримся. Раз я уже ее видел, тебе больше незачем прятаться. И никакого загара ты не боишься. Тем более, что тебе он пойдет. Давай, раздевайся, и полезли в воду! Может, ты и на самом деле сможешь научить меня плавать. Согласен?  
Драко неуверенно кивнул ему и, словно сомневаясь в своих действиях, медленно потянулся к верхней пуговице. А Гарри отвернувшись, чтобы его не смущать, добежал до воды и побрел вдоль берега, распугивая шагами стайки мелких рыбешек. 

— На воду ложись.   
Гарри, который успел забраться в воду по пояс, обернулся на подошедшего к нему Малфоя.   
— Как… ложись? — не понял он, с невольным интересом разглядывая того вблизи. Кожа у Малфоя была тонкая, аж просвечивающая от белизны, настолько не тронутая солнцем, словно Драко всю жизнь провел в закрытом наглухо доме. Черное корявое уродство на изящном запястье с нежными голубоватыми венками действительно смотрелось ужасно, и Малфой непроизвольно прижимал левую руку к себе, пытаясь его прикрыть.   
— Вот так просто, бери и ложись. На спину. И расслабляйся, — он чуть поежился, словно пытаясь стряхнуть с себя слишком пристальный взгляд.   
Гарри поспешно отвел глаза и с подозрением глянул на воду, которая была такой голубой и прозрачной, что было видно, как по дну прыгают веселые блики.   
— Она меня не удержит, — оповестил он Малфоя, на что тот мгновенно уничижительно фыркнул.  
— Ну, разумеется, всех удерживает, а тебя нет. Наш герой как всегда очень особенный. Из-за своей чугунной башки.   
— Да не в этом дело, — Гарри смутился. Он не знал, как объяснить, что отношения с водой у него как-то не складывались с самого детства. Дядя с тетей, разумеется, плавать его отродясь не учили, поэтому единственный водоем, в котором он чувствовал себя расслабленно и комфортно — ванна старост. Он поежился. — Может, просто попросить у Пэсси и опять съесть жаборосли?  
Малфой устало посмотрел на него. Прежний апломб стремительно возвращался к нему, чему Гарри теперь был только рад.   
— Поттер, мне надоели твои отговорки, — заявил он. — Плавать — намного проще, чем летать на метле. К тому же в соленой воде учиться гораздо легче. И я тебя всегда поддержу. 

Гарри, впервые в жизни услышавший от Малфоя такие слова, быстро взглянул на него, словно проверяя, действительно ли он это сказал, или Гарри просто послышалось. Казалось, что Драко тоже смутился неловкой двусмысленности фразы, его щеки чуть порозовели. Он сердито насупился, но Гарри все смотрел на него и никак не мог заставить себя отвернуться. Он впервые в жизни видел такого Малфоя: смущенные бегающие глаза, румянец на скулах и рука, прижатая изуродованным запястьем к голому телу. Беззащитный без своей привычной брони, открытый, ранимый.   
— Так и будешь таращиться? — Малфой вскинул на него злые глаза, и Гарри, совсем смутившись, забарахтался в воде, пытаясь улечься на спину, как было велено. 

Как он и предполагал, это было непросто. Как только он попробовал вытянуть ноги, тяжелая задняя часть булькнулась вниз, и Гарри с громким плеском и испуганным воплем погрузился на мелкий песок, уйдя с головой под воду.   
— Я ошибся. Не голова у тебя чугунная, а совсем противоположное место, — с мрачным удовлетворением констатировал Малфой, когда Гарри отфыркался от воды и снова смог слышать.   
— Наверное, я просто тяжелый, — робко предположил он, пытаясь вытрясти воду из уха.  
— Или твоя задница весит целую тонну, — коварно продолжил гадать повеселевший Малфой.   
Гарри обиженно уставился на него и с удивлением увидел, что Малфой улыбается. Не ухмыляется, не кривит губы в усмешке, а именно улыбается ему, весело и открыто. На такого Малфоя он сразу передумал сердиться.   
— Тогда сам покажи!  
Драко, пожал плечами и, продолжая так же легко улыбаться, едва оттолкнувшись от дна, непринужденно вытянулся на воде. Белые волосы разошлись по воде причудливыми водорослями, а стройное тело легко закачалось в волнах.  
— Понял, как надо? — спросил он, повернув к Гарри лицо.   
— Это какое-то чудо, — пробормотал Гарри, и Малфой, расхохотавшись, сгруппировался и снова встал на ноги.   
— Никакого чуда. Простое умение. Давай, твоя очередь, Поттер.   
Гарри сосредоточенно кивнул и снова попытался улечься на волны. Коварная вода в очередной раз благодарно приняла в свои объятия неумелого пловца и потащила его на дно.   
— Да что со мной не так? — рассердившись от набившейся в уши и нос соленой воды, Гарри в сердцах треснул по ближайшей волне кулаком.  
— Перестань психовать. Все с тобой так, Поттер. Давай помогу, — раздался за его спиной ровный, спокойный голос.   
Гарри обернулся и подозрительно посмотрел на Малфоя, но тот был совершенно серьезен:   
— Ложись и расслабляйся. Я тебя поддерж… — он внезапно замялся. — В общем, давай.   
Гарри вздохнул и послушно принялся вытягивать ноги, в очередной раз приготовившись позорно уйти задом на самое дно.   
Но тут сильные руки подтолкнули спину и тяжелый зад наверх из воды, и Гарри нелепо затрепыхался, вздымая полчища брызг.   
— Расслабься, сказал! — злые малфоевские глаза оказались совсем рядом, и Гарри затих, честно пытаясь расслабиться, зачем-то разглядывая длинные слипшиеся ресницы, светло-серую радужку и капли воды, сверкающие на мокром лице. — Глаза закрой, так будет проще, — велел Малфой, и Гарри, сам удивляясь своей доверчивости рядом со слизеринским врагом, послушно зажмурился. Голова вместе с ушами тут же ушли под воду, и Гарри испуганно дернулся, но, ощутив, как чужая ладонь осторожно выталкивает его затылок на поверхность, почувствовал себя более уверенно. Страх отступил. — Воду почувствуй, — еле донеслось до него сквозь толщу воды. — С ней дружить надо, а не конкурировать, кто круче. Она тебе не враг. Доверься ей. 

И неожиданно Гарри понял, что он хочет сказать. Довериться воде так же, как он доверился самому Малфою. Как когда-то доверился магии. Сильные руки все еще поддерживали его снизу, подталкивая наверх спину и пятую точку, но судорога страха, сводившего тело, внезапно ушла. Расслабляясь все больше, Гарри чувствовал в теле непривычную легкость. Теплые волны ласкали его бока, играя и забавляясь с ним, и Гарри впервые в жизни ощутил себя поплавком, качающимся на волнах. Его тело лежало на воде так, словно делало это всю жизнь, снизу вода холодила спину и сильная рука уверенно поддерживала поясницу, а сверху жарило солнце, и лицо обдувал легкий бриз. От этих контрастов, от нового ощущения неизведанной легкости, Гарри почувствовал, как сердце заполняет воздушная радость. Гарри раскинул руки в стороны, даже не заметив, в какой момент исчезла поддержка, и, улыбаясь от счастья, еще какое-то время бездумно качался на воде, наслаждаясь объятиями океана. Совсем осмелев, он открыл глаза и повернул голову, пытаясь найти Малфоя. Оказалось, что тот стоит совсем рядом и смотрит на него каким-то таким взрослым и нежным взглядом, что Гарри невольно нахмурился. Такого Малфоя он тоже не знал.   
— Что? — спросил он, от неожиданности опять уходя под воду.   
— Ничего, Поттер. Сколько, прикажешь, тебя еще ждать? Я замерз, — Малфой снова стал привычным собой, и Гарри решил, что ему померещилось. Наверное, странные отсветы на воде, вот и все.   
— Мог бы и не ждать, — буркнул он. — Я тебя не заставлял. Пошел бы и плавал, сколько влезет.   
— Чтобы ты тут утоп без меня? И меня упрятали в Азкабан за гибель героя? Нет уж, спасибо. Мне хватает проблем и без шрамоголовых придурков.   
Благодарность к Малфою исчезла мгновенно, оставляя место привычному раздражению.   
От всей души злясь на мерзкого слизеринца, Гарри добрел до берега и вытянулся на животе, блаженно зарывая руки в горячий песок. Светлый и чистый, как белое золото. 

Малфой, тоже выбравшийся следом за ним на берег, устроился неподалеку. Какое-то время они просто молчали, подставляя спины жаркому солнцу. Гарри косился на светлую спину Малфоя, но нарушать молчание не спешил, чтобы не нарваться на очередную порцию гадостей. Хотя, глядя, как Малфой пытается зарыть запястье с меткой в песке, злость на него снова прошла без следа.   
— Почему ты сказал, что загар мне пойдет? — неожиданно спросил Малфой, повернувшись к нему.   
Гарри приподнялся на локтях, радуясь, что тот, кажется, не собирается затевать очередную ссору, и пожал плечами:  
— Не знаю. Я просто подумал, что с ним ты будешь еще красивее, — Гарри чуть смутился своей откровенности.   
— Считаешь, что я красивый? — Драко искоса с любопытством взглянул на него.   
— Ну, нет… то есть, да… — Гарри смутился. — Красивый, конечно. Для парня, — Гарри и сам не знал, зачем ему это говорит. Но после малфоевского отчаянного стеснения, ему хотелось его подбодрить. — Да ты и сам это знаешь. Многие наши девчонки были в тебя влюблены.   
Драко снисходительно фыркнул и отвернулся:  
— Меня это не интересует, — он спрятал лицо в перекрестье рук.   
— Тебя не интересуют девчонки? — уточнил Гарри.   
— Меня не интересует любовь, — глухо отрезал Драко, и Гарри посмотрел на него более пристально.  
— Знаешь, а я тебя понимаю, — сказал он, удивляясь тому, что ведет такие беседы с Малфоем. — Меня тоже это все так достало.   
— Ты не собираешься снова встречаться с мелкой Уизли? — Малфой чуть приподнял лицо и удивленно глянул на него через плечо.   
— Я не хочу!!!   
Малфой оперся на локоть и полностью развернулся к нему теперь уже с нескрываемым изумлением, но Гарри и сам поразился тому, с какой резкой горечью вырвались у него эти слова.   
— Я, наверное, должен, — тут же попытался оправдаться он. — Рон этого ждет, и Молли. И Артур, — увидев скептическое выражение на малфоевском лице, Гарри тут же поправился: — ну, и Джинни, конечно.   
Но Малфой продолжал на него смотреть со снисходительной жалостью:   
— А сам-то ты чего-нибудь хочешь, Поттер?   
— Хочу, чтобы они все, наконец, оставили меня в покое! — Гарри снова обомлел от вырвавшихся у него слов. И почему он вообще вываливает Малфою такие вещи, в которых сам себе боится признаться? Такое чувство, что Малфой напоил его сывороткой правды. Или, может, он просто умеет слушать? В отличие от всех остальных.   
— Геройство — нелегкое бремя? — Малфой понимающе усмехнулся, полностью подтверждая его мысль. — Все ждут, что ты теперь всегда будешь себя вести как герой?  
Гарри смотрел на него во все глаза:  
— Ну… да, — пробормотал он, удивляясь тому, что Малфой — первый, кто это действительно понял.   
Малфой кивнул, отвернулся и замолчал. Молчать с ним было легко. И даже уютно. Сжимая руку в кулак, Гарри зачерпывал и снова высыпал тонкой струйкой щекочущий ладонь светлый песок и удивлялся своим новым мыслям.   
— А у тебя… есть кто-нибудь? Ну… в кого ты влюблен, — неожиданно спросил он, пользуясь тем, что Малфой не ругается, и, надеясь на ответную откровенность. Но тот мгновенно захлопнулся, как устрица в раковине:   
— Нет. И не будет, — сердито отрезал тот. — Мне и без этого хватает проблем. Я уже сказал тебе, Поттер. Меня не интересует любовь.   
Одним легким движением он вскочил на ноги:   
— Пойду, искупаюсь, пока не сгорел. Хоть нормально поплаваю, пока мне не надо вылавливать из воды всяких тупых гриффиндорцев.   
Он легко вбежал в море, разрезая волну, стройный, красивый, и одним рывком ушел глубоко в воду. А Гарри смотрел, как Малфой, изредка всплывая на поверхность, заплывает все дальше и дальше, и думал, что вполне мог бы с ним подружиться, если бы с самого начала все сложилось иначе.

***

Вечером ужин Пэсси организовала на славу. Гарри, который за этот длинный счастливый день окончательно научился лежать на воде без малфоевской помощи, сидел за их столиком на двоих, болтал ногами в теплой воде, жевал рыбу и, кажется, в сотый раз, восторженно вещал Малфою, как он плыл в озере на Турнире, как пытался плавать потом, но у него ничего не получалось, и как круто у него сегодня все получилось. Драко, слушая его восторженные излияния, подцеплял вилкой небольшие куски, изредка вскидывал на Гарри заинтересованный взгляд, усмехался, но в разговор вступать не спешил.   
— А ты где научился так плавать? — Гарри оценивающе посмотрел на банан, прикидывая, влезет он в него или нет.   
— Вначале в мэноре, — Драко по-прежнему был не слишком многословен. — Потом с родителями на море.   
— Вы даже на море бывали, — все же решив, что банан будет лишним, Гарри отложил его и в задумчивости подпер щеку рукой. — Знаешь, а я вообще нигде не был. Как-то не получилось. Поэтому для меня здесь все в первый раз. А то тебе, наверное, кажется, что я странный, — пояснил он.   
Малфой усмехнулся:  
— Поттер, мне кажется, что ты странный, большую часть моей жизни, — на этот раз его слова прозвучали, на удивление, совсем не обидно. Он поднялся из-за стола. — Пойдем в дом. А то ты опять объелся и сейчас снова отрубишься, а нам с тобой еще постель делить.   
— Точно! — Гарри вскочил следом за ним и быстро пошел по песку. — Давай, кто первый добежит, того и кровать? — весело предложил он.   
Малфой сузил глаза:  
— А давай!   
Не мешкая, Гарри изо всех сил кинулся к дому. Бежать с полным желудком по песку, правда, было не слишком удобно, но Гарри, пусть и спотыкаясь в песке, домчался до двери так быстро, как только смог.   
— Есть! — торжествующе выкрикнул он, припечатывая к двери свою ладонь, но к его досаде малфоевская рука стукнула по двери одновременно с ним. — Не знал, что ты хорошо бегаешь, — он со смешанными чувствами посмотрел на Малфоя.   
— А может быть, это просто ты плохо бегаешь, Поттер? После обжорства? — Драко смотрел на него с привычной высокомерной насмешкой, и Гарри сердито толкнул дверь, входя внутрь.   
— И как мы теперь будем ее делить? — спросил он, подходя к вожделенной кровати. Он так устал за весь день, что сейчас снова готов был с наслаждением рухнуть в нее и мгновенно уснуть.   
— Вчера тебя это не сильно заботило, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, и Гарри поспешил оправдаться:   
— Вчера у меня просто не было сил. А ты, между прочим, просто забрался ко мне в постель. Нормальные люди так не делают!  
— Нормальные люди спят на полу, когда какой-то хам захватывает их территорию? — Малфой приподнял бровь в вежливом вопросе. — Или попросту сбрасывают его на пол?   
Гарри смутился:  
— Как бы там ни было, сегодня я не собираюсь спать с тобой, — пробормотал он.  
— И ты меня очень этим обяжешь, — Драко невозмутимо направился к постели с явным намерением улечься в нее. — Поверь, я тоже не в восторге от перспективы делить с тобой ложе. Поэтому сегодня ты спишь на полу.   
— Эй! Эй! — Гарри запрыгнул на постель, мешая Малфою залезть. — Так нечестно! Мы должны разыграть ее! — с жаром выкрикнул он.   
— Хочешь жребий? Ну что ж, я готов, — Малфой усмехнулся и вытянул из кармана две зубочистки. — Тот, кому достанется короткая, тот ляжет на пол. Согласен?   
— Согласен, — азартно выкрикнул Гарри и, прикусив губу от волнения, нетерпеливо уставился на изящную кисть, из которой торчали две длинных палочки.   
Малфой хмыкнул и придвинул ему руку к самому носу:  
— Ну, тогда тяни, Поттер! Не упусти свой шанс.   
Гарри на секунду задумался.   
— Вот эта! — он выдернул правую зубочистку и скривился. — Черт, короткая.   
— Бывает, — лицемерно посочувствовал ему Малфой. — Ну, удачных тебе снов, — он так невозмутимо принялся расстилать постель, что Гарри неожиданно осенило:  
— А ну, покажи мне свою! — потребовал он.   
— Поттер, не наигрался еще? — снисходительно обронил Драко, не поворачивая головы. — Мы все уже выяснили. Давай, топай на пол.  
— Малфой! Покажи! — Гарри угрожающе приближался к нему с явным намерением отобрать зубочистку.   
Малфой возмутился:  
— Поттер! Что за детские игры? Продул — вали на пол! Так и быть, я разрешу тебе взять одеяло, — он надменно хмыкнул и отвернулся, и это и было его большой стратегической ошибкой. Гарри напрыгнул на него со спины и резко дернул к себе его руку со все еще зажатой в ней палочкой. Не ожидавший коварного нападения Малфой, пошатнулся, невольно разжал пальцы, и Гарри выхватил и торжествующе ткнул ему под нос зубочистку:  
— Я так и знал! Что это, по-твоему, такое? А? Я тебя спрашиваю? У тебя тоже короткая! Ты меня обманул!!! — возмущенно выкрикивал он, тыкая зубочистку в малфоевское лицо.   
Тот фыркнул и демонстративно закатил глаза:   
— Ах, какой удар по честнейшему Гриффиндору!   
— Ну какой же ты все-таки гад, — Гарри обреченно смотрел на него. — Я с тобой, как с человеком, а ты... — он торопливо схватил со столика еще одну зубочистку и спрятал руки за спину: — Теперь я буду держать, а ты угадывать. Давай, тяни! — Гарри выбросил вперед две руки, в каждой из которых зажимал зубочистку.   
Малфой неуверенно посмотрел на его руки и стукнул по левой.   
— Длинная у меня! — торжествующе заявил Гарри, вручая Драко выбранную им короткую палочку, и развернулся, намереваясь улечься в мягкую постель.   
— Покажи мне вторую, — потребовал Малфой у его спины.  
Гарри обернулся и посмотрел на него со снисходительной жалостью:   
— Зря сомневаешься. Я не какой-нибудь там слизеринец. Я честный! — он раскрыл ладонь, на которой и в самом деле лежала длинная зубочистка.   
— Ну и дурак! — злющий Малфой схватил одеяло и, обиженно развернувшись, принялся устраиваться на полу.   
— Зато мне везет! — победно сообщил Гарри. С комфортом раскинувшись на широкой постели, он вытянул усталые ноги и закинул руки под голову.   
— Классно-то как, — радостно сообщил он. — А у тебя там как, а, Малфой? Не дует? — поинтересовался он с деланной заботой.  
— Завтра узнаешь, — вдохновляюще пообещал тот и перевернулся на другой бок, пытаясь получше устроиться. 

Солнце село за горизонт, и в доме было уже совсем темно. Вдали протяжно покрикивала какая-то птица, а на полу рядом с кроватью чертыхался и возился Малфой. Гарри почувствовал, как его начинает уносить мягкий сон. Он снова качался на волнах, и тело его было легким и невесомым. Гарри совсем было уснул, когда его выдернули из дремы жалобный стон и тихая ругань. Гарри лениво привстал на локте и уставился вниз.   
Малфой крутился на полу на своей простыне, ерзал, натягивал одеяло и ругался отчаянным шепотом, поминая Мерлина, Мордреда и даже Гиневру. Причем в своих проклятиях он так напирал на последнее имя, что Гарри почему-то почудилось, что тот имеет в виду Джинни Уизли, а вовсе не легендарную королеву.  
Какое-то время Гарри терпеливо лежал, прислушиваясь к сопению снизу, возне и чертыханиям. Потом не вынес и сдался. В конце концов, именно Малфой подружил его сегодня с океаном. Так что, в некотором роде, Гарри был ему должен.   
— Черт с тобой, лезь сюда, все равно спать мне не дашь, — решился он. — Одну ночь с тобой выдержал, как-нибудь выдержу и другую.   
— Кто еще кого выдержит, Поттер, — Драко хоть и ворчал для приличия, но отказаться даже и не подумал, мгновенно забираясь на кровать и с блаженством вытягиваясь на пышном матрасе.  
— Подвинься, Поттер, — он решительно спихнул ногу Гарри со своей половины.   
— Все-таки наглый ты, Малфой. И бессовестный, — Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на его светлый затылок. — Сейчас обратно на пол пойдешь, — мстительно пообещал он.   
— Уже разбежался, — Малфой поуютнее закутался в одеяло, всем своим видом демонстрируя, что уйдет теперь отсюда только вместе с мягким матрасом и кроватью, — Ты наш герой, Поттер. А герои от своих слов не отказываются, — пробормотал он уже совсем сонным голосом, и Гарри, фыркнув в ответ, неизвестно чему улыбнулся и провалился в яркие сны.

***

Дела с уроками плавания пошли совсем хорошо. Как только Гарри научился чувствовать воду и перестал ее бояться, дальше все понеслось само собой. Всего за один день он освоил кроль и брасс и у него даже получалось нырять, словно тело само вспоминало, как он плыл в мутной озерной воде. Несмотря на то, что Малфой постоянно кривился и ругал его стиль, было видно, что он доволен успехами своего ученика.   
— А ты не так плох, как я ожидал. Наверное, у тебя к этому есть способности, ты умеешь чувствовать воду, — нехотя признал он, когда Гарри без его помощи смог доплыть до торчащего из воды темного камня, оставив берег где-то далеко позади. 

Услышав из малфоевских уст такое, Гарри возликовал. Не то, чтобы его никогда никто не хвалил. Напротив, теперь его хвалили все — много и часто. И от этого казалось, что как-то неискренне. А вот одобрение придирчивого Малфоя внезапно разошлось по сердцу мягким теплом и наполнило душу радостным ликованием.   
Поспешно отвернувшись, чтобы не выдать своей радости, Гарри подтянулся на руках, цепляясь за острые уступы, с трудом забрался наверх и устроился на камне, рассеянно разглядывая ярко-голубую прозрачную воду и скачущие по ней светлые блики. Драко тоже ловко выбрался из воды и присел рядом с ним. В каждом малфоевском движении сквозила изящная небрежность, и Гарри все никак не мог понять, как тому удается сохранять ее даже в таких ситуациях.   
Малфой откинул назад мокрые волосы, и Гарри невольно на него засмотрелся. За то время, что они были здесь, он то ли успел загореть, то ли наложил на себя какое-то хитрое заклинание, но кожа его отливала теплым золотом, так, что в загаре он даже не сильно проигрывал легко загорающему Гарри. Белые волосы и почти прозрачные глаза на загорелом лице. Он казался Гарри нереально, невозможно красивым.   
Гарри тихонько вздохнул. Ну почему одним все, а другим ничего? Даже кубиков на животе.  
— Тебя мне все равно никогда не догнать. Ты здорово плаваешь, — признал он неизвестно зачем. Просто неожиданно тоже захотелось сказать Малфою что-то приятное.   
Несмотря на его выдающуюся внешность, которая так смущала, Малфой неожиданно оказался вполне неплохим человеком. Даже, пожалуй, хорошим.   
Малфой покосился на него и неожиданно хмыкнул:  
— Очередной комплимент от гриффиндорца? Ты меня просто захвалишь.   
Его голос звучал едко и колко. Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него:  
— Я тебя чем-то задел? — он попытался поймать его взгляд, но Малфой задумчиво разглядывал снующих в прозрачной воде желтых рыб.   
— Поттер, ты и правда, считаешь, что комплиментами можно задеть?   
— Тогда что? — Гарри не сводил с него непонимающих глаз.   
Драко пожал плечами:  
— Меня это напрягает. У нас на Слизерине не принято хвалить друг друга. Подколки. Стеб. Конкуренция. В этом весь смысл. Поэтому мне непривычно. И странно, — Малфой болезненно усмехнулся. — Тем более, что в последнее время нам всем было несколько не до этого.   
Гарри задумчиво смотрел на него. Как это возможно, когда тебя совсем никто не хвалит? Это получается то же самое, что жить как у Дурслей, только среди друзей.   
Внезапно ему стало ужасно жалко Малфоя.   
— Давай я тебя буду все время хвалить? — с места в карьер предложил он.   
Драко прищурился:  
— Гриффиндорское рвение спасать сирых с убогими?   
Гарри уже ждал шквала привычных издевок, но Малфой вдруг оторвал взгляд от воды и с любопытством спросил:  
— Поттер, а ты, и правда, сможешь найти, за что меня похвалить?   
— Ну… да... — Гарри внезапно смутился. Как рассказать человеку, что он внезапно оказался совсем не таким, как ты о нем думал последние восемь лет. — На самом деле ты… — он замялся, подбирая слова, не зная, с чего начать первым, замолчал и смутился, понимая, что не может найти нужных слов.   
— Я так и думал, — ровно сказал Малфой и легко соскользнул с камня в прозрачную воду. — Поплыли обратно, Поттер, скоро закат. А Пэсси обещала нам какой-то сюрприз.   
Гарри плыл следом за ним, смотрел на мокрый потемневший затылок и думал, как объяснить человеку, — точнее, не человеку, Малфою, — что на самом деле он очень хороший. И что Гарри теперь знает об этом.   
Оказывается, это иногда попросту невозможно.

***

Еще только завидев шатер неподалеку от бунгало, Гарри сразу заподозрил, что у Пэсси проблемы с сюрпризами. А уж попав туда внутрь, он окончательно в этом уверился. 

— Что это такое? — прошипел он домовихе, когда широкоскулая и широкобедрая девушка с тонкой талией начала кружиться перед ними в интимном танце, лукаво поглядывая огромными карими глазами.   
Гарри сразу не понравился ни шатер с удобными креслами, куда после ужина привела их вдохновенная домовиха, ни ритмичная музыка, ни очаровательная шоколадная танцовщица, раскачивающаяся под забойные ритмы все быстрее.   
Конечно же, Гарри особо не распространялся, что все его любовные похождения исчерпывались поцелуями с Джинни, поэтому сейчас он краснел, стыдливо отводил глаза, все же искоса поглядывая на кружащуюся в танце полуголую девушку.   
— Пэсси знает, что все пары любят стриптиз, — шепотом оправдывалась перед ним домовиха, прижимая руками уши к голове. — И молодым хозяевам он тоже должен понравиться. Хозяин Гарри просто не успел его оценить. Зато он может увидеть, что строгий господин вовсе не против. 

Гарри быстро взглянул на Малфоя и нахмурился еще больше. Фигуристая танцовщица явно облюбовала его, полностью игнорируя Гарри, и в этом Гарри как раз ее хорошо понимал. Плавно вырисовывая бедрами большую окружность, она в то же время склонялась над Малфоем, почти касаясь его пышной грудью, а затем, снова отстраняясь, кружила, закидывая руки вверх и призывно улыбаясь, сверкая белоснежной улыбкой. 

Гарри не понимал, почему его так раздражает, что девица прицепилась к Малфою. Возможно, виной тому была уязвленная гордость. Но смотреть на это зрелище ему хотелось все меньше и меньше. Полные груди волнующе колыхались под музыку, вызывающие соски выпирали сквозь тончайшую ткань, и Гарри, не выдержав, стыдливо отвел глаза, выискивая домовиху, чтобы узнать, когда им можно будет уйти. Но Пэсси уже исчезла, поэтому Гарри волей-неволей снова пришлось взглянуть на эту картину. 

Девушка изгибалась змеей, ее пышные формы колыхались призывно и пошло, но вместо того, чтобы наслаждаться красивым женским телом, Гарри почему-то не мог отвести глаз от Малфоя, все больше злясь от того, как изящная женская ручка касается то светлых волос, то лица. Тот смотрел на танцовщицу с легкой усмешкой, не делая попытки от нее отстраниться.   
Девушка, видимо, решив усилить нажим, положила Малфою на шею ладонь, потянула его на себя и тут же снова чуть отступила. Гарри плотно сжал губы: он чувствовал себя невидимкой на этом возмутительном празднике жизни. С возрастающим раздражением он смотрел, как вульгарная девица опускается ему на колени, как подпавший под ее чары Малфой перехватывает ее за талию… На очередном музыкальном пассаже девица, облизывая полные развратные губы, потянулась к застежке блестящего топа, и Гарри не выдержал. Он резко поднялся и вышел из шатра, жадно глотая пряный цветочный воздух. 

Он не обязан на это смотреть! Противно. Позорно. Взрослые люди, а занимаются черт знает чем. Гарри торопливо мерил шагами песок, и сейчас он казался ему не шелковистым, а колючим и гадким. Впрочем, все вокруг было гадким и раздражающим. Мостки с мерзким скрипом пошатывались под напором его шагов, когда он стремительно заходил в океан. Да пусть они делают, что хотят! Он не вернется сегодня домой. Мало ли чем эти двое решат там заняться. На их общей кровати. Его просто тошнило при мысли, как Малфой там ей улыбался. Звезды в небе мерцали как мелкие холодные мухи. Противно. Противно! 

— Подвинься.   
Гарри не услышал его шагов за шелестом волн. Он изумленно обернулся к Малфою, который независимо устроился рядом с ним и, обхватив колени руками, уставился в темное небо.   
— Почему ты ушел? — Гарри растерянно смотрел на него. — Я думал, тебе было весело, — не сдержавшись, добавил он с едкой горечью.   
Драко дернул плечом и ответил с привычной насмешкой:  
— Я не знаю, с чего ты это решил. Я вообще не любитель таких развлечений. Это была банальная вежливость.   
Гарри смотрел на точеный профиль, растворяющийся в темноте, чувствуя, как жесткий кулак выпускает саднящее сердце, и оно медленно принимает привычную форму.   
— Тогда зачем ты ушел?   
Малфой коротко усмехнулся:   
— Увидел, как ты взбесился.   
— Но я вовсе не…   
Гарри попытался хоть как-то объяснить свое поведение, но Малфой небрежно от него отмахнулся:   
— Поттер, не ищи оправданий. Не нравится, ну и ладно. Меня это не волнует.   
Он был такой замкнутый и отстраненный, что Гарри неожиданно захотелось спросить: “А тебя хоть что-то волнует, Малфой?”. Почему-то очень хотелось, чтобы его волновало. Только не стриптизерша.   
Гарри отвернулся, стараясь скрыть облегчение, и снова взглянул на звезды, которые теперь сияли приветливым светом.   
Малфой пихнул его в бок:  
— Смотри, что нашел.   
Гарри скосил глаза: на малфоевской руке лежала маленькая морская звезда.   
— Как красиво, — Гарри низко склонился над его ладонью, разглядывая тонкие изгибы и крапинки на оранжевом теле.   
— Возьми, — Малфой осторожно придержал его руку своей и пересадил звезду Гарри на ладонь.   
— Почему мне? — шепотом спросил Гарри, восторженно глядя, как шевелятся короткие лучики.  
Малфой усмехнулся:   
— Ты же герой. Это звезда для героя. Я еще не поблагодарил тебя за родителей, — Гарри услышал непривычные интонации в его вечно бесстрастном голосе. — Наложишь Остолбеней и прицепишь на мантию.   
Маленькая звезда опять шевельнула щупальцем, и Гарри вздрогнул.  
— Она же живая! — он встревоженно смотрел на ладонь. — А ты... — он замялся и смущенно спросил: — Ты не обидишься, если я ее отпущу?   
Гарри снова взглянул на него и застыл. В глазах у Малфоя светилась такая неприкрытая нежность, какой Гарри у него не мог и представить.   
— Некоторые вещи не меняются, Поттер, — ровно ответил он и поднялся: — Я удивился бы, если бы ты сделал иначе, — обронил он. — Стало холодно. Я пойду в дом. А ты приходи, как замерзнешь.   
Драко неспешно пошел по мосткам, а Гарри, глядя ему вслед, поднес звезду к самым губам:   
— Я сейчас отпущу тебя, — пообещал он ей. — Только еще чуть-чуть посмотрю. Ты такая красивая.   
Звезда чуть шевельнула лучом, как будто его понимала.   
— Вдруг ты исполняешь желания? Знаешь, я бы хотел, чтобы вся моя жизнь была такая, как это лето, — сказал Гарри, сам толком не понимая, что он имеет в виду — море, звезды, песок или удаляющуюся спину Малфоя. Звезда снова шевельнула щупальцем, словно прося уточнить, и Гарри, так и не разобравшись в себе, снова шепнул, улыбаясь собственной глупости: — Чтобы нам всегда было так хорошо, понимаешь?   
Гарри и сам чуть удивился этому вырвавшемуся “нам”, но просить счастье только для себя одного было как-то неправильно. Во-первых, это был подарок Малфоя, а во-вторых… Во-вторых, для него за эти дни почему-то и впрямь стало важно, чтобы тот тоже был по-настоящему счастлив.   
Гарри осторожно опустил руки под воду и распрямил ладонь. А потом долго смотрел, как звезда медленно растворяется в океане, мерно сияя голубоватым призрачным светом.

***

— Кровать? Делить будем? — Драко неуверенно смотрел на него, сидя на самом краю.  
Гарри, словно все еще окутанный светом морской звезды, зевнул и махнул рукой.   
— Да ладно, давай так, — решил он.  
— Ты просто не хочешь спать на полу, — Малфой иронично прищурился.   
— Конечно, не хочу. Так же, как ты, — согласился с ним Гарри, кривя душой. После сегодняшнего вечера ему просто почему-то было необходимо остаться рядом с Малфоем. — Поэтому давай закроем эту тему. И никому не скажем, ладно? — поспешно сказал он.   
— Боишься за свою репутацию? — Малфой окинул его насмешливым взглядом, начиная переодеваться в ночную футболку. — В одной постели с Пожирателем смерти?  
Гарри невольно бросил взгляд на его руку, и Малфой поспешно прикрыл ее. Гарри покачал головой:  
— Придурок ты. Просто не хочу, чтобы пошли разговоры. Меня и так достают. А про нас с тобой только ленивый не говорил, — он забрался в постель и зевнул. — Ты ложишься? — нетерпеливо спросил он у так и стоящего в неловкой позе Малфоя.   
Тот молча и быстро лег, отодвинувшись от Гарри на самый край.   
Но Гарри было хорошо уже от того, что он лежит рядом с ним. А не сидит где-нибудь там… в шатре.   
Малфой шевельнулся.   
— А что… про нас с тобой говорили? — неожиданно спросил он.   
— Да глупости всякие, — чтобы скрыть смущение, Гарри снова зевнул, прикрываясь углом одеяла. — Что ты в меня влюблен. Что я влюблен в тебя… Девчонкам только дай волю посплетничать. Придумывают всякую чушь.   
— Действительно чушь, — тихо согласился Малфой, и в комнате воцарилось молчание. 

Среди ночи Гарри проснулся как от толчка. Нехотя разлепив глаза, он обнаружил, что постель рядом с ним пуста. Гарри сел на постели и закрутил головой. Куда подевался Малфой? Подождав какое-то время, Гарри вздохнул и принялся выбираться из постели. Если он его сейчас не найдет, то придется звать домовиху и тащиться на поиски этого идиота. Гарри сам себе не признавался, что сильно волнуется. Побродив по дому и выйдя наружу, он с облегчением выдохнул, лишь когда увидел сидящую у бассейна фигуру. Обхватив колени руками, Малфой смотрел на звезды.   
— Я тебя потерял, — Гарри осторожно присел рядом с ним.   
— Невелика потеря, — нехотя откликнулся Драко. В его горьком голосе было что-то такое, что подействовало на Гарри как холодный душ.   
— Малфой, ну чего ты, — спросил он, пихнув его плечом. — Что с тобой?  
— Да пошел ты, — вяло откликнулся тот и поежился: ночной воздух был прохладным и свежим.   
Гарри так толком ничего и не понял. Но на всякий случай решил уточнить:   
— Я тебя чем-то обидел?   
Драко усмехнулся и качнул головой:  
— Чем ты можешь меня обидеть, Поттер? Ты такой, какой есть. Вот и все.   
Гарри досадливо смотрел на него, пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить. Но спросонок он вообще мало что понимал.   
— Малфой, пойдем в дом, а? — жалобно сказал он. — Ну чего ты здесь торчишь один среди ночи? А вдруг тут ночью опасно?   
Драко внезапно повернулся к нему, и Гарри поразило, какими несчастными были его глаза.   
— Зачем я тебе там, Поттер? Кровать целиком твоя. Наслаждайся.   
В ночной тишине среди звезд все выглядело странным и непривычным. И темное море, и Малфой, в который уже раз незнакомый и грустный. И, может быть, поэтому Гарри сказал ему чистую правду:  
— Хорошо, что ты с ней не остался.   
— Почему? — голос у Драко звучал очень тихо.   
— Не знаю. Мне не понравилось.   
Драко болезненно усмехнулся:  
— Твоя гриффиндорская честность… Зачем ты пришел за мной, Поттер?  
— Ты будешь смеяться, но мне без тебя почему-то больше не спится, — Гарри решил, что в словесных битвах с Малфоем выгодна искренность. — Вроде как я к тебе просто привык. Так что посижу с тобой здесь, — Гарри уселся поудобнее, демонстрируя готовность просидеть рядом с Малфоем всю ночь.   
— Не отвяжешься, да? Настырный гриффиндорский придурок, — в расстроенном голосе послышалась ласковая насмешка.   
— Неа, — Гарри помотал головой и пихнул его в бок. — Пойдем спать, Малфой. Ну, пожалуйста. А завтра поплывем смотреть черепах. Ты мне обещал.   
— Ну, раз обещал, — Драко неожиданно послушно поднялся и без возражений пошел следом за ним.   
Улегшись в кровать, он завернулся в одеяло и сразу же отвернулся.   
Гарри смотрел на него и не мог найти слов, чтобы его подбодрить.   
— Ты очень красивый, — неожиданно сказал он. — И загар тебе очень идет.   
Малфой дернул плечом, но не проронил ни слова.   
— А еще ты умный. И смелый, — пользуясь его молчанием, Гарри решил продолжить, здраво рассудив, что от похвал хуже не будет.   
— Поттер. Заткнись уже и давай спать, — голос у Малфоя был такой странный, что Гарри опять ничего не понял. Он вздохнул и, завернувшись в одеяло, отвернулся к окну.   
— А еще... я ничуть не жалею, что оказался здесь вместе с тобой, — пробормотал он, проваливаясь в сон, и поэтому не заметил, как Драко обернулся и посмотрел на него больными глазами.

***

Сны о войне мучили Гарри по-прежнему. Он кого-то спасал, от кого-то бежал, уклонялся от взрывов, кого-то терял, и понял, что стонет и мечется по кровати только тогда, когда ощутил на своей голове тепло незнакомых рук и успокаивающий шепот, который оседал на щеках теплым ветром: “...все хорошо, тише, успокойся. Война кончилась. Тебе больше никого не нужно спасать. А скоро наступит рассвет, и мы с тобой поплывем смотреть черепах. Они такие смешные…”   
Малфой все шептал, а Гарри с каждой секундой все больше не верил в происходящее, убеждая себя, что все это сон. Неожиданно ощутил, как теплые пальцы отвели с его лба взмокшую челку и осторожно прикоснулись к вискам. Изумившись, но стараясь дышать как можно ровнее, Гарри с трудом сделал вид, что уснул. Какое-то время он ощущал, как Малфой на него пристально смотрит, и дышал прилежно и ровно, и только когда тот отодвинулся и снова улегся на свою половину, Гарри позволил себе расслабиться. 

Это что же, Малфой его утешал? Ему не почудилось? Но ведь так не бывает. Он не мог быть таким заботливым и… — Гарри вспомнил, что его голос, прикосновения, и неуверенно закончил свою мысль, — ...нежным. Очень нежным.   
Глубоко вздохнув и успокаивая в груди непонятную мелкую дрожь и отчаянное желание еще раз подставиться под эти руки и шепот, он поплотнее закутался в одеяло, чтобы отогнать от себя странные мысли, и снова уснул.

***

— Пэсси принесла господам жаборосли, как было велено.   
Гарри, с аппетитом поглощающий ужин, с любопытством поднял голову и посмотрел на Малфоя.   
— Это ты ей велел?   
Весь день он гадал, не пригрезилась ли ему эта странная ночь, но разве по Малфою что-то можно понять? Собранный и снова причесанный волосок к волоску, как будто они только что не купались, он небрежно поправил челку, золотящуюся в лучах заходящего солнца, и снисходительно усмехнулся:  
— Разумеется, я. Ты бы до такого не додумался, шрамоголовый придурок.  
Гарри тихо вздохнул: теперь он был точно уверен, что это был сон.   
— Ну и зачем? — он хмуро взглянул на Малфоя, жалея о том, что все ему только приснилось. Он чувствовал себя так, словно ему вначале вручили, а затем отобрали награду.   
— А как ты собирался нырять? — ехидно спросил его Драко, чем окончательно выдернул из раздумий.   
Очнувшись, Гарри растерянно посмотрел на него:  
— Ну, я… — тут он сообразил, что, и правда, никак не представлял себе сегодняшний дайвинг. Чуть покраснев, Гарри снова сосредоточился на банане. Да он научится когда-нибудь думать о завтрашнем дне или нет?   
— Поттер, расслабься, — Малфой, пристально изучающий его лицо, самодовольно откинулся на спинку стула. — Пока у нас есть я, можешь по-прежнему ни о чем не думать. Это же твое привычное состояние. А уж тем более, во время отдыха.   
Гарри возмущенно вскинул на него глаза, но промолчал. Крыть было нечем.   
— Дожевывай свой банан, — великодушно разрешил Малфой. — и пойдем! Мне тебя еще учить и учить.   
Этого Гарри уже не стерпел:   
— Между прочим, на озере на Турнире я был победителем. И всех спас! Если бы не я… — почему-то ему было жизненно важно донести эту мысль до Малфоя.   
— Ну, разумеется. Если бы не ты, Дамблдор позволил бы им всем утонуть, я так и понял, — тот усмехнулся.   
Гарри неожиданно покраснел: ему до сих пор было стыдно вспоминать свою наивность.   
— Это неважно… Главное, что я мог тогда плыть. И ничему новому ты меня не научишь.   
Малфой одарил его едким взглядом и встал:  
— Вот сейчас и узнаем. Догоняй, — он схватил со стола сухой комок, закинул его себе в рот и неспешно двинулся к океану. 

Между прочим, мог бы и подождать! Гарри торопливо дожевывал банан и смотрел на Малфоя, приближающегося к океану, невольно залюбовавшись тем, как стройный силуэт четко выделяется на фоне закатных волн и золотистого неба.   
— Хозяин Гарри еще чего-нибудь хочет? — домовиха возникла возле него с ласковой улыбкой.   
Гарри неуверенно посмотрел на нее.   
— Скажи, Пэсси, я симпатичный? — ему было неловко, но было нужно кого-то об этом спросить.   
Пэсси улыбнулась так, будто он сморозил какую-то глупость.   
— Хозяин Гарри очень красивый, — радостно подтвердила она. — У него красивое мускулистое тело, привлекательное лицо и шикарные волосы, — сообщила она так, словно описывала воскресный обед. И не успел Гарри смутиться, как она добавила. — С другой стороны, какая хозяину Гарри разница, если строгий хозяин все равно от него без ума?   
— Что ты выдумываешь? — Гарри все же смутился и неловко потянулся за бокалом воды.   
— У Пэсси есть глаза. Она слишком давно живет на этом острове. И умеет читать влюбленные взгляды, — домовиха улыбнулась и низко поклонилась ему, протягивая комок сухих листьев. — Вот жаборосли хозяина Гарри. Пэсси может идти? 

Отпустив добрую домовиху, которая готова была видеть любовь даже там, где ее нет и в помине, Гарри засунул в рот гадкий сухой комок и тоже побежал к океану.   
Сейчас ему вместе с Малфоем предстояло доплыть до дальнего рифа, где Пэсси обещала им красивую подводную жизнь, которая была особенно хороша ближе к ночи, когда рыбы становятся сонными, вялыми и готовы подпустить к себе близко-близко. 

Уже бредя по колено в воде, Гарри почувствовал знакомую резкую боль за ушами и почувствовал, что ему становится нечем дышать. Малфой, появившись на секунду из воды, призывно махнул ему рукой, и Гарри с блаженством погрузился в прохладную воду, которая сейчас казалась особенно прекрасной. Жабры пропускали ее через себя, с легкостью отфильтровывая. Между пальцами появились перепонки, и Гарри мысленно усмехнулся: значит, и Малфой теперь тоже такой? Со смешными лягушачьими лапками вместо рук и ногами в неуклюжих огромных ластах? Хотелось бы на него посмотреть!   
С наслаждением рассекая воду, ставшую родной и нестрашной, он несся к Малфою, наслаждаясь скоростью, с которой летело вперед его тело.   
Вода была такой чистой, что Гарри хорошо видел, как знакомый силуэт маячит вдали. Малфой снова махнул ему, и Гарри помчался еще быстрее. Стайки мелких полосатых рыбешек скользили под ним, а некоторые даже увязывались следом, словно решив, что Гарри решил поиграть в догонялки. 

Малфой, неожиданно возникший совсем рядом с ним, перепончатой рукой махнул куда-то налево, указывая на темную громаду утеса, и Гарри с трудом подавил досаду: слизеринскому мерзавцу шли даже перепонки и ласты. С ними он казался сыном морского царя — получеловек-полурыба, изящный и легкий. Малфой неспешно скользил по воде, а полосатые красные рыбы, окружали его и следовали за ним словно свита.   
Мысленно вздохнув — одним все, а другим ничего — Гарри подплыл к нему ближе. Малфой кивком приказал ему плыть за собой, и Гарри ничего не оставалось, как подчиниться. 

Песчаное дно уходило все глубже и глубже, постепенно сменяясь водорослями и кораллами. Малфой понемногу замедлил движение, а потом и вовсе остановился. Гарри подплыл к нему и тоже завис в воде, начиная оглядываться по сторонам. Под ними простиралось удивительное подводное царство. На витиеватых ветках кораллов дрожали блики заходящего солнца, ярко-желтые водоросли медленно шевелили ветвями, а шныряющие между ними рыбы были таких ярких и необычных расцветок, словно кто-то специально выплеснул на них ведра масляной краски. 

Разноцветные рыбы проплывали от них так близко, что Гарри даже попробовал потрогать одну из них — ярко-красную, с белыми полосами, но та, не меняя направления, ловко от него увернулась и поплыла себе дальше.   
Малфой тронул его за руку, чтобы привлечь внимание, Гарри обернулся к нему и замер. Неподалеку от них плыли огромные черепахи, окруженные стайками ярких рыб. Большая важная черепаха неспешно проплыла совсем рядом с ними, медленно перебирая в воде широкими ластами, и Гарри в восторге посмотрел на Малфоя, кивком предложив ему посмотреть на нее вблизи. Тот согласно кивнул, начиная подбираться к черепахе поближе. 

Осторожно положив руку на шероховатый пятнистый панцирь, Гарри какое-то время даже проплыл рядом с ней, разглядывая узорчатую спину и мощные лапы вблизи.   
Но Малфой снова махнул ему, подзывая к себе и Гарри, вернувшись к нему, увидел, что тот кружит возле рыб-великанов, размером практически с них самих. Рыбы плыли с глупыми важными мордами, вяло шевеля плавниками, и Гарри состроил гримасу, передразнивая их. Малфой улыбнулся, и Гарри поймал себя на мысли, что ему приятно делиться с Малфоем. За все время, что они были на острове, он не кидался спорить, как Рон, не сыпал цитатами, как Гермиона, он просто смотрел и слушал, иногда улыбался, и от этого Гарри хотелось делиться с ним впечатлениями снова и снова. 

Периодически касаясь друг друга руками, привлекая внимание друг друга к особо красивым обитателям подводных глубин, они забирались все глубже в таинственный мир. Поскольку они пробыли в воде больше часа, водные обитатели начали устраиваться на ночлег. Кто-то зарывался в песок, кто-то прятался среди кораллов, а мелкие пестрые рыбешки искали укрытие в щелях и норках. В воде быстро темнело, и парни даже включили выданные Пэсси фонари, пугая лучом стайки темно-красных рыбок и маленьких крабов.

Малфой жестами показал, что пора отправляться домой. Но Гарри помотал головой — ему жалко было уходить от такой красоты. Выключив свой светильник, он зачарованно разглядывал, как зажигаются зеленые фонарики рыб-светлячков.   
Малфой, начиная сердиться, дернул его руку, приказывая идти, а рассерженный Гарри принялся вырываться. Именно поэтому они не заметили огромный темный силуэт, появившийся рядом. 

Гарри, толком не успев ничего разглядеть, спинным мозгом ощутил исходящую сзади опасность. Он обернулся и застыл, в ужасе глядя на проплывающую мимо них огромную остромордую рыбу с угловатым плавником на спине. 

Акула скользила в воде тихим бесшумным призраком, и от того казалась еще более страшной. Она двигалась так медленно и так близко, что Гарри в деталях мог разглядеть ее жирный бок, треугольники всех плавников и пустой мелкий глаз.   
Пока он лихорадочно соображал, как им спастись, Малфой едва уловимо дернулся, оказываясь перед ним, заслоняя его собой, и замер, чуть покачиваясь в волнах. Гарри хотел отпихнуть идиота, зачем-то вылезшего вперед, но побоялся, что это только привлечет внимание рыбы. Поэтому он тоже застыл, настороженно следя за каждым ее движением, осторожно подбираясь как можно ближе к Малфою. 

К счастью, они были акуле не интересны. Скользнув мимо них серой тенью, хищница растворилась в воде, и только тогда Гарри позволил себе шевельнуться. Он дотронулся до малфоевского плеча, но тот никак не отреагировал на прикосновение. Тогда Гарри решительно развернул его на себя, пристально вглядываясь ему в лицо сквозь темноту. И только тогда заметил, что зрачки у Малфоя были огромными и дурными от страха. 

Решив, что на сегодня им дайвинга более чем достаточно, Гарри кивнул головой, указывая на берег, и Малфой, с явным трудом, преодолевая себя, кивнул ему в ответ. Подтолкнув Драко вперед, Гарри на всякий случай поплыл чуть позади него, контролируя его движения, которые сейчас стали резкими и угловатыми. С каждым неловким гребком Гарри все больше проникался к тому уважением. Выходит, он тоже ужасно испугался акулы. Так испугался, но зачем-то его заслонил... Ну и кто теперь из них тут герой?  
Глядя на порывистые дерганые движения, Гарри почему-то рассеянно думал о том, что он не умеет любить, никогда не любил. Но сейчас он как-то особенно остро почувствовал, что если бы встретил девушку, похожую на Малфоя, то смог бы любить ее всю свою жизнь.

***

На берегу они оба, словно сговорившись, старались не говорить о том, что случилось. Наскоро проглотив приготовленный Пэсси ужин, они отправились спать.   
Малфой забрался в постель и тут же привычно отодвинулся и отвернулся, но Гарри, глядя на светлый затылок, тихо сказал:   
— Спасибо тебе.   
Малфой резко дернулся, но так и не обернулся.   
— За что ты благодаришь меня, Поттер? — послышался его насмешливый голос, в котором кроме насмешки теперь явно слышалась горечь. — За то, что отдал тебе на ужине своих креветок или не дал подавиться бананом?   
Но Гарри не поддался на его легкий тон.   
— Я благодарю тебя за акулу. И что ты попытался спасти меня.   
Малфой насмешливо фыркнул, закутываясь в одеяло все больше:  
— Не благодари! Это вышло случайно, — он дернул плечом. — Я вовсе не думал тебя спасать.   
— А знаешь что, — Гарри неожиданно уселся в кровати, подставляя под спину подушку. — Я тебе больше не верю!   
Приподнявшись на локте, Малфой недоуменно и сердито на него оглянулся:   
— Что ты имеешь в виду?   
Но Гарри не менее сердито смотрел на него:   
— Теперь ты меня не обманешь! Теперь я знаю, что ты сильный и смелый. И ты специально хотел меня спасти. Я знаю, я видел.   
В темноте было не особенно видно, но Гарри показалось, что щеки Малфоя залила темная краска.   
— Поттер, не говори ерунды. Я же сказал тебе, это вышло случайно, — резко ответил он.  
Гарри усмехнулся и привычно прикрыл свой шрам.   
— Случайно я стал героем.   
Малфой так удивился, что развернулся к нему, улегшись на спину.   
— Придурок, героями случайно не становятся, — растерянно сказал он.   
Но Гарри покачал головой.   
— Ну вот видишь, а я все-таки стал, — и, видя, что Драко продолжает на него удивленно смотреть, он объяснил: — Я ничего не решал, все сразу было решено за меня. Я просто должен был вырасти, чтобы потом на войне отдать свою жизнь. Дамблдор знал, что готовит меня на верную смерть. И я должен был умереть, и только чудом не умер, — Малфой еле заметно вздрогнул, но Гарри, будто не заметив этого, продолжал. — Но я не хотел умирать, понимаешь? Как и ты, когда закрывал меня от акулы. Просто я понимал, что иначе никак. Мне уже никуда не деться, и я должен пожертвовать жизнью, раз все от меня этого ждут. Вот так я и стал… — Гарри скривился, — ...герой поневоле. Вот поэтому меня так бесят все эти почести. А ты сам меня защитил, никто тебя не вынуждал это делать. Поэтому ты как хочешь, а с этого дня я буду считать тебя настоящим героем.   
Гарри сполз вниз, улегся на спину и, скрестив руки на груди, уставился в потолок.  
— Кретин… — растерянно пробормотал Драко, и в его голосе послышались незнакомые странные нотки — то ли радости, то ли горечи. — Если бы я был героем, я бы ничего не боялся. А я испугался ее до ужаса. Ты всегда считал, что я трус, Поттер. Вот и продолжай так считать. Не приписывай мне то, чего нет.   
Гарри хмыкнул:  
— Неужели ты и правда считаешь, что герой — это тот, кто ничего не боится? А не тот, кто ради других преодолевает свой страх?  
Малфой тихо вздохнул и промолчал. В комнате стало так тихо, что было слышно, как плещется океан. 

— А чего ты боишься, Малфой? Кроме войны? — Гарри не ожидал, что получит ответ, но Малфой неожиданно тоже переплел руки на груди в защитном жесте и внезапно тихо ответил:   
— Мэнор придется отдать за долги.   
В его голосе было столько ломкой боли, что Гарри совсем растерялся.   
— Ты… его любишь? — он и сам понимал, что вопрос этот глупый, но не знал, что еще спросить.   
Драко хмыкнул и уселся на постели, обхватывая себя руками за плечи.   
— Больше жизни, — в его голосе прозвучала усталость. — Это мое поместье. Я за него отвечаю. Ты понимаешь? — он повернулся и прожег Гарри взглядом. — Поэтому, если мне надо будет продать себя за него, я продам.   
— Что… значит “продам”? — Гарри недоуменно посмотрел на него.   
— Есть такое понятие “брак по расчету”. Слышал? — Малфой с горечью усмехнулся. — Я говорил тебе, что меня не интересует любовь. Так вот все куда проще: я просто не имею права любить.   
— А… тебе хочется?   
Малфой коротко усмехнулся, хотя Гарри и сам уже понял, что вопрос получился дурацким. Он растерянно уточнил:  
— Но... ты точно уверен? Ведь брак по расчету — это добровольное рабство. Стоит ли оно на самом деле всей твоей жизни?   
Драко усмехнулся:  
— Поттер, да за мою жизнь сейчас никто и кната не даст. К тому же, есть такое слово как “долг”. Ты тоже не вприпрыжку бежал на войну. Вот и я сделаю все, что смогу.   
Он закутался в одеяло и резко отвернулся, показывая, что разговор на сегодня окончен. 

Гарри вслушивался в его неровное дыхание, понимая, что Малфой тоже не спит, и думал о сегодняшнем странном дне. Каково это — не иметь прав на любовь и на счастье? Как сам Гарри перед войной не имел права на жизнь. Это было ужасно.   
— Знаешь, Малфой, — тихо, но твердо сказал он. — Я все равно верю, что в твоей жизни обязательно будет любовь. И тот, кого ты полюбишь, непременно полюбит тебя в ответ. Потому что ты этого стоишь.  
Малфой тихо фыркнул и ничего не ответил, но Гарри почувствовал, что ему стало легче.

***

— Не хочу, чтобы ты стеснялся ее, — объявил Гарри после завтрака и решительно взял Малфоя за руку, задирая рукав. Тот непроизвольно дернулся, пытаясь поспешно прикрыть запястье. — Вот видишь! — Гарри потеребил его за манжет, подтверждая свою правоту. — А это неправильно!  
Малфоевское запястье все еще лежало в его руке, и Гарри чувствовал, как между его сжатыми пальцами колотится чужой пульс — часто-часто.   
Гарри задумчиво провел большим пальцем по выступающей венке, словно пытаясь его успокоить и, поймав на себе изумленный малфоевский взгляд, тут же очнулся.   
— Пойдем, — сказал он чуть смущенно. — Я придумал, что можно сделать. И с Пэсси договорился.   
— Поттер, — Драко по-прежнему странно смотрел на него. — При чем тут какая-то домовиха? Это темная магия. Она не сведется ничем.   
— Да знаю я, знаю, — отмахнулся от него Гарри и потянул за руку, вставая. — Пошли. Ты скоро сам все поймешь.   
Драко растерянно поднялся из-за стола вслед за ним, и рядом с ними тут же возникла оживленная домовиха.   
— Пэсси готова аппарировать юных господ! — она склонилась в полупоклоне.   
— Мы… аппарируем отсюда? Домой? — Малфой замер и уставился на нее со странным выражением на лице.   
Гарри, который почему-то до сих пор так и не выпустил его руки из своей, почувствовал, как напряглась его кисть. И в его голосе Гарри послышалось… разочарование?   
— Она может нас аппарировать только внутри острова, — быстро пояснил он и взглянул Малфою в лицо.  
Тот глянул на него в ответ, чуть покраснел, фыркнул и независимо выдернул руку.   
— Тогда зачем стоило меня обнадеживать?   
Но Гарри только от него отмахнулся. Каким-то шестым чувством он понял, что на самом деле Малфой успокоился. И что он, как и сам Гарри, теперь вовсе не хотел возвращаться домой.   
— Переживешь! — весело ответил он и добавил: — Сейчас тебя ждет увлекательное приключение.   
Прежде чем Малфой успел ему ответить что-нибудь издевательское, Пэсси схватила их за руки, и они мгновенно перенеслись в пустынный переулок с небольшими домишками. 

— Пэсси перенесла молодых господ в маггловскую часть острова, — важно сообщила им домовиха. — Пэсси заберет их отсюда же вечером. Господам стоит ее только позвать.   
Она ободряюще улыбнулась им и тут же исчезла, а Гарри, снова схватив Малфоя за руку, — почему-то сегодня его постоянно хотелось касаться, особенно зная, что ему сейчас предстоит, — потянул его на людную улицу. Теперь их окружали приземистые домишки, яркие вывески магазинов, припаркованные автомобили.   
— Куда ты меня тащишь, Поттер? — раздраженно шипел Малфой, продираясь за ним сквозь толпу и пытаясь выдернуть руку. — Ты думаешь, магглы способны справиться с тем, с чем не могли справиться крутые волшебники? Без магии? Совсем идиот?   
Гарри настороженно обернулся, не слышат ли их. Но к счастью никому не было до них никакого дела: два парня в летней одежде не привлекали к себе внимания — туристов на острове было полно. 

По-прежнему удерживая малфоевское запястье в ладони непонятно зачем, Гарри неожиданно остановился перед вывеской с надписью “Тату-салон”.   
— Понял? — радостно обернулся он к Драко.   
Но лицо Малфоя выражало по-прежнему недовольное недоумение.   
— Это место для каких-то маггловских ритуалов? — поинтересовался он, хмуро глядя на черную вывеску и большие белые буквы.   
— Ты не знаешь, что такое татуировка? — в свою очередь изумился Гарри, припоминая, что, и правда, не видел ничего подобного в магическом мире.   
— А что, я обязан знать, чем развлекаются магглы? — мгновенно разозлился Малфой.   
“Могу себе представить, — Гарри мрачно усмехнулся своим мыслям, — как Волдеморт притащил это изобретение из маггловского мира, да еще и наверняка хвастался своим приспешникам, что сам всё это придумал”.   
Гарри возмущенно вздохнул и дернул на себя темную дверь.   
— Сейчас узнаешь, — пообещал он, заходя в темный проход. — Только будет немного больно.   
Малфой тут же застыл в дверях, не давая ему двигаться дальше.   
— Поттер, ты совсем обалдел? Я не хочу никакого “больно”. Тоже, нашел себе развлечение!   
Он возмущенно дернулся, чтобы уйти, но Гарри ухватил его за плечи, чуть прижимая к себе.   
— Ну, пожалуйста. Я прошу тебя, — тихо сказал он, пытаясь поймать его взгляд.   
Малфой настороженно замер.   
— Пожалуйста, — повторил Гарри, чтобы усилить эффект. — Я тебе все объясню. Пожалуйста, Драко.   
Малфой, впервые услышавший от него свое имя, странно взглянул на него — быстро, болезненно, и тут же спрятал глаза, неохотно кивнув:   
— Хорошо. У тебя есть две минуты.   
— Обещаю! 

Больше не рассуждая, Гарри впихнул его внутрь комнаты, в которой царил полумрак, а стены были завешаны цветными узорами. Пока они растерянно озирались, из незаметной двери к ним вышел огромный коричневый абориген, весь украшенный цветными наколками.   
— Поттер, что это? — Малфой, невольно попятившись, во все глаза рассматривал исколотую мощную руку и узорчатую грудь в проеме рубашки.   
Но Гарри, обрадовавшись появлению владельца салона, снова схватил Драко за руку, обнажил запястье, не обращая внимания на то, как привычно дернулся Драко, и поднес его кисть почти к самому носу тату-мастера.   
— Вот. Вы сможете это исправить? — взволнованно спросил он.   
Абориген невнятно залопотал на незнакомом языке, затем что-то крикнул вглубь комнаты, и оттуда выбежала молодая девушка.   
— Наколку? Вы хотеть делать наколку? — приветливо улыбаясь, спросила она.   
— Вы сможете это стереть? — спросил Гарри, подвигая к ним онемевшего Малфоя поближе. 

Мастер взял его руку в свои огромные лапищи, подтащил обалдевшего и оттого безропотного Малфоя к яркой лампе и принялся внимательно изучать запястье, нажимая пальцем на кожу и что-то разглядывая через лупу.   
— Нет, — перевела его слова бойкая девушка. — Говорит, краска очень хорошая, глубоко въелась. Хвалит мастера, кто набил.  
— Да уж, мастер молодец, от души постарался, — мрачно поддакнул Гарри и тут же добавил: — А что можно сделать? 

Мастер снова что-то пробурчал, повернулся к ним спиной и склонился над столом.   
— Подождите! — перевела его действия помощница растерянным парням.   
Драко, не проронивший за все это время ни слова, посмотрел на Гарри таким беспомощным взглядом, что тот невольно шагнул к нему ближе, прикасаясь плечом, словно собираясь защитить ото всех. С тех пор, как он стал узнавать его настоящего, он не мог оставаться к нему безучастным. А сегодня и вовсе хотелось его защищать от всего.   
— Вот, — мастер с небрежной гордостью выложил перед ними рисунок, который он только что сделал. — Кавер-ап, — объяснил он, старательно выговаривая непривычные звуки.

Гарри и Малфой потрясенно уставились на рисунок. Темная метка на его рисунке полностью преобразилась. Талантливый мастер не стал и пытаться изменить темные грубые линии. Он попросту вплел старый узор в новый рисунок, и все стало неузнаваемым и прекрасным. На предложенном им эскизе серебряный дракон, изгибая грациозную шею, распахивал огромные крылья, а на заднем фоне вились заросли остролиста, витиевато сплетаясь с кельтским узором. Многочисленные листья и ветви окончательно размывали змею и череп, полностью растворяя метку в себе. 

— Можно набить поверх, — пояснила девушка и улыбнулась. — Будет красиво. Вам хорошо осветлили, сделаем быстро. Прежний художник у вас был не слишком хороший. Вам такое не очень идет. Верно?  
— Очень верно подмечено, — вздохнув, согласился с ней Гарри и, повернувшись к Малфою, снова взял его кисть, сличая с новым узором. — Ну как, ты готов? Это иголками будут колоть. Теперь не боишься боли?  
Но Драко вместо ответа неожиданно выдрал руку, круто развернулся и бросился вон из салона.   
Гарри непонимающе посмотрел ему вслед.   
— Извините нас. Мы сейчас, — бросил он девушке и выбежал следом за ним. 

Драко стоял на крыльце и, закинув голову вверх, смотрел на пушистые облака.   
— Малфой, ты чего? — Гарри схватил его за плечо, заставляя обернуться к себе. И быстро отдернул руку, заметив, что в глазах у того блестят крупные слезы. — Драко, ну что ты? — растерянно пробормотал он. — Тебе что, сильно страшно?  
— Придурок ты, — Драко неожиданно улыбнулся ему криво и жалко, и Гарри отвел глаза, чтобы не видеть, как дрожат слезы на длинных ресницах.   
— Ты… не хочешь? — Гарри растерянно топтался на месте, не смея поднять взгляд, чтобы опять не увидеть его слабость, и в то же время не понимая, что творится с Малфоем.   
Но тот упорно молчал, и Гарри пришлось снова поднять глаза и положить руку ему на плечо.   
— Скажи мне, что с тобой. Драко, — он почувствовал, как тот вздрогнул под его ладонью и снова, пользуясь его именем как ключом, повторил тихо-тихо: — Драко. Пожалуйста. Обещаю, я никому не скажу.   
Он чуть стиснул его плечо, словно вынуждая сознаться, и Малфой, с трудом разжимая губы, ответил:   
— Я… я не верил, что от нее можно избавиться, — чуть помолчав, он сунул руки в карманы, снова запрокинул голову в синее небо, и теперь слова полились из него намного свободнее. — Я ненавидел ее с самого первого дня, — он заговорил ровно, безо всяких эмоций. — С самой первой минуты, как получил. И все, что с ней связано. Больно... - он скептически усмехнулся. - Да что ты знаешь о боли, Поттер? У нас тогда всю семью заклеймили этим уродством. Как скот. Никого особо не спрашивали. Тем более их не волновало мнение какого-то школьника. И отец сказал “надо”. А потом… после войны… Я пытался избавиться от нее — заклятьями, зельями… — его голос дрогнул, и слова зазвучали сбивчивее и глуше. — Но раз даже профессору не удалось… Он тоже пытался… Только вроде бы чуть светлее стало... Я не хотел, чтобы ты ее видел, Поттер. Чтобы кто-нибудь видел. Тем более ты… Я готов себе был кожу срезать с руки, лишь бы ее на мне не было. Просыпаться и видеть ее каждое утро... И ненавидеть ее. И себя вместе с ней. А теперь… — его кадык судорожно дернулся, и он замолчал.   
— ...А теперь ты от нее можешь избавиться. Стереть ее новыми воспоминаниями, — тихо продолжил за него Гарри и снова стиснул его плечо. — Драко. Я понимаю.   
Малфой повернулся к нему и заглянул прямо в глаза. Его ресницы были мокры от непролитых слез.   
— Ты… понимаешь? — хрипло спросил он.   
Гарри кивнул:   
— Теперь ты будешь смотреть на свое запястье и вспоминать это лето. Солнце, пальмы и море. И Пэсси. А может быть, и меня, — Гарри неожиданно широко улыбнулся и осторожно взял его за руку. — Пойдем? Ты потерпишь? Только это надолго. Они будут колоть тебе кожу иголками, там такие чернила... — старательно принялся объяснять он, но Драко его прервал:   
— Поттер, ты шутишь? Ради этого я согласен вытерпеть все, что угодно, — он быстро вытер глаза рукавом и насмешливо добавил, старательно маскируя смущение: — Даже твое присутствие рядом.   
Но Гарри, не приняв его насмешки, повернулся к нему и серьезно сказал:  
— Конечно, я буду все время с тобой. Не бойся!   
— Это кто еще тут боится, Поттер? Ты издеваешься? — Драко гордо вскинул вверх подбородок и решительно двинулся внутрь. 

Мастер, казалось, ни капли не удивился их возвращению. Даже рисунок с драконом не убрал со стола, словно такое поведение клиентов было для него в порядке вещей.   
— Садитесь, — девушка усадила Драко в массивное черное кресло, и он, несмотря на все свои уверения, снова бросил на Гарри потерянный взгляд.   
— Я с ним побуду, — Гарри решительно пододвинул к малфоевскому креслу ближайший стул и решительно на него уселся.  
Мастер хмыкнул себе под нос, но не стал возражать, а только приложил рисунок с драконом к руке Малфоя и вопросительно взглянул на него. Драко согласно кивнул, и мастер принялся неспешно доставать из стола инструменты. 

До того момента, пока весь рисунок не был перенесен на кожу, Драко не сводил зачарованных глаз с того, как трансформируется, а потом и совсем исчезает под новыми линиями Темная метка. И лишь когда дракон на его запястье полностью распахнул свои крылья и изогнул мощную шею, Драко поднял на Гарри глаза и счастливо улыбнулся.  
Гарри улыбнулся ему в ответ и ободряюще сжал предплечье.   
Мастер потянулся за инструментом, распаковывая его, а девушка склонилась над Драко:  
— Боль потерпеть, — она посмотрела, что он послушно кивнул, и строго добавила, обращаясь к Гарри: — А вы ему не мешать!   
Гарри тоже склонил голову в знак согласия, и мастер склонился над малфоевской рукой, примеряясь. Зажужжала машинка, и Драко вздрогнул и прикусил губу. Гарри видел, как судорожно вцепляются пальцы его свободной руки в подлокотник и успокаивающе положил руку ему на плечо.   
— Тебе больно? Малфой?   
Тот кивнул головой, не сводя застывших глаз с капель крови, выступивших на тонкой коже.   
Гарри склонился над ним:   
— Не смотри туда. Смотри на меня. Слышишь, Драко?   
Малфой при звуках своего имени послушно перевел на него болезненный взгляд, и Гарри ободряюще улыбнулся ему.  
— Хочешь, я тебе что-нибудь расскажу? Или ты мне расскажешь? — сказал он.   
— Ты, — выдохнул Драко, зажмурившись от новой порции боли, и Гарри поспешно кивнул.   
— Только про что тебе рассказать? — растерянно выдохнул он.   
— Про тебя, — измученные болью глаза в надежде уставились на него, и Гарри, растерянно кивнув и придвинувшись поближе к Малфою, чтобы их не услышали магглы, немного подумал и зачем-то начал ему рассказывать про свой первый год в Хогвартсе. 

Когда Гарри дошел до Пушка, он почти что охрип, а мастер наконец-то закончил основу. Малфой облегченно выдохнул и закрыл глаза.   
— Поесть надо. Закажем еду, — сказала девушка и, видя, как Драко остервенело мотает головой, строго добавила: — Вам нужны силы. После еды будет легче. Потом станем красить.   
Гарри, стараясь не смотреть на запястье с каплями рубиновой крови, всунул Малфою какую-то выпечку и стакан сока.   
— Ешь давай!   
Чтобы подать пример, он тоже взял булку с подноса и начал вяло жевать. С каких пор он стал воспринимать малфоевскую боль, как свою? Он готов был поменяться местами, лишь бы не видеть капель на пушистых ресницах.   
Малфой неохотно откусил печеную слойку и спросил с интересом:   
— Значит, вас с Уизли и Грейнджер чуть не сожрал гигантский пес? — он тоже старался не смотреть на свою воспаленную руку. — А что было потом?   
Он откусил еще кусочек побольше и запил его соком.  
— Мастер вернется, тогда расскажу, — усмехнулся Гарри, радуясь тому, что к Малфою понемногу возвращается аппетит. И добавил, чтобы его отвлечь: — Все из-за тебя, между прочим. Из-за твоей дурацкой дуэли.   
Драко, энергично жуя, пренебрежительно хмыкнул:   
— Знаешь, Поттер, надо было быть идиотом, чтобы попасться на эту удочку, — он положил в рот последний кусок и усмехнулся. — Разумеется, я не собирался ночью шататься по школе. А тебя надо было проучить, чтоб ты особо не зазнавался.   
— Не зазнавался? Да меня чуть из школы не выгнали, — Гарри отложил свою булку в сторону, с возмущением глядя Малфою в глаза. — А ты, скотина, и рад был нагадить. Не знаю, зачем я до сих пор с тобой здесь сижу!   
Он возмущенно отвернулся от Малфоя, собираясь встать и размяться, но тот даже не успел ничего ответить, потому что подошедший мастер принялся оценивающе оглядывать израненную руку. Обиженный Гарри тут же уселся обратно, стараясь не смотреть на Малфоя. 

Снова взвыла машинка, впечатывая в нежную кожу серебряный цвет, и Гарри, увидев глаза с расширившимися от боли зрачками, тяжело вздохнул и, придвинувшись к Малфою поближе, сердито сказал:   
— Так вот, значит, несемся мы от Филча по коридору… — и внезапно у него из головы разом вылетели все мысли, когда он увидел, как малфоевские губы шепнули ему “прости”. 

Следующие несколько часов были самыми сложными. Драко слушал про их школьные похождения, зажмуриваясь от боли, и лишь, когда Гарри начал рассказывать про первую встречу с Волдемортом, широко распахнул глаза.   
— Тебе было страшно? — спросил он так тихо, что Гарри его едва услышал.  
— Знаешь, тогда вроде не очень. Наверное, злости во мне было больше. Это потом уже стало страшно, в больничном крыле.   
— Ты смелый, — тихо сказал Малфой, и Гарри изумленно посмотрел на него. — Я его очень боялся. Все-таки я просто трус, — Драко скривился от очередной партии игл, впивающихся ему в кожу.  
— Никакой ты не трус! Мы же вчера это выяснили! — Гарри возмущенно посмотрел на него. — К тому же я его видел-то от силы несколько раз. Он не ходил по моему дому и не жил постоянно со мной.   
— Родителям угрожал. Особенно маме, — тихо сказал Драко, и Гарри стиснул зубы покрепче.   
— Драко, не надо, — жалобно сказал он, накрывая его руку своей. — Его больше нет. А скоро мы сотрем и последнюю память о нем. Правда? — он с надеждой заглядывал в малфоевские глаза, сейчас такие близкие-близкие.   
— Правда, — подтвердил Малфой и неожиданно ему улыбнулся.   
— Скоро закончим, — девушка подошла к ним и ободряюще посмотрела на Драко. — Но потом долго купаться нельзя, солнце нельзя… — она отошла к тумбочке в углу и стала двигать какие-то флаконы, а Драко снова растерянно взглянул на него, и Гарри, чтобы не услышала девушка-маггла, вжался ему в самое ухо, прикрытое белыми волосами, и прошептал:  
— Не страшно. Магией быстро залечим.   
Малфой кивнул, на удивление, не пытаясь от него отстраниться, а Гарри, чувствуя странное смущение от того, что ему вовсе не хотелось отодвигаться, и невольно вдыхая сладковатый аромат его тонких волос, судорожно придумывал, что бы ему еще такого сказать.   
— Вы милая пара. На вас приятно смотреть, — сказала девушка, и Малфой усмехнулся, а Гарри поспешно отпрянул от него, но промолчал. Они устали объяснять всем подряд, что они вовсе не пара. Если нравится, пусть так считают.   
Мастер прошил иголкой кожу у самой венки, и Малфой коротко выдохнул сквозь зубы. Гарри успокаивающе стиснул его предплечье:   
— Потерпи, уже скоро.   
Нестерпимо хотелось снова прошептать ему это в самое ухо. Чтобы губы почти касались его щеки, а светлые мягкие волосы щекотали скулу и нос. Гарри не понимал сам себя. Столько, сколько за этот день он прикасался к Малфою, он, наверное, не притрагивался ни к кому. И это было… приятно. Утешать, успокаивать, поглаживать легкими короткими движениями, словно приручать дикое животное, быть к нему так близко, что можно разглядеть каждую крапинку в радужке. Тихим шепотом рассказывать истории только для них двоих. И то, как вечно надменный Малфой смотрел на него с надеждой, было тоже так хорошо, словно душу изнутри помазали медом.   
Не желая разбираться в своих странных эмоциях, Гарри просто снова придвинулся к нему и начал рассказывать Драко про квиддич и их команду, невольно наклоняясь к нему ближе и ближе. 

— ...Все готово!   
Резко отпрянув друг от друга, парни уставились на израненное предплечье, по которому теперь змеился красавец-дракон. Остролист с колкими шипами и несколькими крупными ягодами выгодно оттенял серебристую чешую, а темно-серый кельтский узор, казалось, вплетался в тело дракона старыми рунами. Несмотря на основу, рисунок выглядел на удивление изящным, светлым и стильным.   
— Тебе нравится? — Гарри не мог перестать смотреть на Малфоя, лицо которого, казалось, расцвело изнутри и засветилось. Тот молча кивнул, не отводя восторженных глаз от запястья. 

Краем уха выслушав ненужные магам напутствия по уходу за татуировкой, они, наконец, выбрались на крыльцо. Малфоевская рука была прикрыта повязкой, но он нет-нет, да и поглядывал на нее.   
— Ну, что? Вызвать Пэсси? — Гарри взглянул на закатное небо. — Надо же, целый день здесь пробыли, а я толком и не заметил. Как раз попадем на ее романтический ужин, — он засмеялся, но Малфой оставался серьезным.  
— Поттер, — он повернулся к Гарри, не поднимая глаз от руки. — Я хочу, чтобы ты знал. То, что ты сделал… Оно… для меня очень важно…   
Но Гарри отмахнулся от его благодарности:   
— Драко, да понял я все. Не надо.   
— Нет, погоди. Я должен это сказать, — он остановился напротив и наконец-то посмотрел Гарри прямо в лицо:   
— Ты это сделал. Подарил мне новую жизнь без черного прошлого. По крайней мере, на теле. Я теперь буду смотреть на нее и вспоминать этот день, — казалось, его глаза просто переполняет благодарность, но было в них что-то еще, что Гарри не мог разобрать. — В общем. Спасибо тебе за все, Гарри Поттер, — он запнулся, но, справившись с собой, еще раз повторил, глядя в глаза: — Спасибо... Гарри.

Его имя. Два слога, пять букв. И почему-то стукнуло сердце.   
Рон с Гермионой постоянно звали его по имени, но это было не так и не то. Чуть хрипловатый голос, растерянный и смущенный, впервые произнес его имя, и у Гарри отчего-то стиснуло горло. Он растерянно смотрел на Малфоя, не зная, что можно сказать, но тот уже отвернулся и медленно побрел вдоль вечерней улицы, на которой загорались первые фонари.   
— Драко! — Гарри нагнал его и прикоснулся к плечу. Просто потому что коснуться его очень хотелось.   
— Что? — Малфой резко к нему обернулся: в серых печальных глазах плясали золотистые блики. Они остановились и замерли, растерянно глядя друг на друга. — Что тебе? Гарри? — малфоевские губы разошлись в легкой улыбке, и Гарри смущенно улыбнулся ему в ответ. Было приятно и болезненно-колко. Касание их имен оказалось слишком интимным. Как поцелуй.   
— Как думаешь, мы уже опоздали на романтический ужин? — Гарри фыркнул, пытаясь сгладить возникшую между ними неловкость и унять щемящее чувство в груди.   
— Я думаю, ради романтики, Пэсси накроет нам столик в воде столько раз, сколько нужно, лишь бы зажечь новые свечи, — в глазах у Драко притаилась легкая грусть, но он с готовностью поддержал не слишком смешную шутку, переходя на насмешливый тон, и, непринужденно болтая и лавируя между прохожими, они двинулись к переулку.

***

Проснувшись утром, Гарри обнаружил, что малфоевская израненная рука лежит у него на груди. Еще неделю назад он бы принялся с воплями вскакивать и скидывать ее с себя как ядовитую тварь. А сегодня... После слез на длинных ресницах, когда под кожу впивалась игла, после целого дня, полного прикосновений, после их шуток и смеха и своего имени на искусанных красивых губах, Гарри не просто хотел, он был счастлив чувствовать Драко так близко к себе.   
Стараясь дышать, как можно ровнее, чтобы не потревожить измученного Малфоя, Гарри смотрел в потолок, рассеянно вспоминая странный вчерашний день. 

— Поттер? — проснувшийся Драко смешно и трогательно щурил глаза.   
— Не болит? — Гарри указал глазами на руку, лежащую у него на груди.   
Драко смутился и резко отдернул руку, старательно заворачиваясь в одеяло.   
— Ну чего ты? Больно, что ли? — делая вид, что не заметил его смущения, Гарри сел на постели и снова взял его руку в свою, внимательно разглядывая новый узор.   
— Красиво, — он осторожно погладил пальцами покрасневшую кожу возле драконьих чешуек и с беспокойством спросил. — Драко, не больно, нет?   
Малфой покачал головой, не сводя с него настороженных глаз.   
А Гарри просто не понимал, что с ним происходит. Он и сам не заметил, как Малфой стал частью его жизни. Важной частью. Теперь постоянно хотелось быть ближе к нему, держать за руку, шептать на ухо разные глупости, вдыхая запах его волос, и смотреть на него. Просто смотреть. У друзей так ведь тоже бывает, правда? О том, что с Роном у них все по-другому, Гарри не хотел вспоминать. Рон — это Рон. А Малфой… А Малфой — это Драко. Он такой вот. Особенный.

***

Гарри давно уже плавал без малфоевской помощи. Теперь он без труда нырял на самую глубину, непринужденно качался в волнах, размашисто греб вдоль берега, наслаждаясь прозрачной водой по полной программе.   
Рука у Драко, залеченная с помощью магии, совсем зажила, и теперь они снова купались целыми днями. Или просто сидели на песке и болтали. С каждым днем Гарри привязывался к Малфою все больше: к его ироничным словам, насмешливым взглядам, к теплу его рук и даже к его красоте, которая с каждым днем делалась все ослепительнее. Или это просто так Гарри казалось? Он невольно поискал его взглядом: где бы Гарри ни находился, он теперь всегда искал глазами Малфоя.   
Тот давно уже вышел на берег и теперь, обхватив колени руками, грелся на солнце и присматривал за ним с легкой насмешкой. 

Чувствуя необходимость оказаться с ним рядом, Гарри выбрался из воды и упал возле Драко, с наслаждением ощущая, как мягко стелется под ним шелковистый песок, а солнце согревает озябшие плечи.   
— Хорошо.   
Зачерпнув в руке горстку песка, он направил тонкую струйку на малфоевскую лодыжку.   
— Поттер, твои маггловские привычки… — Драко брезгливо стряхнул с себя нападавшие песчинки в сторону Гарри, стараясь, чтобы он получил их обратно в полной мере. И желательно в физиономию.   
— Ты негодяй! — Гарри, стирая с лица прилипший песок, вцепился в его плечи, сделал подсечку и повалил на спину. Отчаянно фыркая, чтобы не хохотать, они забарахтались в песке, налепляя его на себя все больше и больше.   
— Поттер! Придурок! Я волосы неделю теперь не очищу! — недовольно фыркнул Малфой, чей затылок Гарри только что прижал к песку и изрядно по нему повозил.   
Гарри, отчаянно улыбаясь, приподнялся на локтях и оценивающе посмотрел на него, временно прекратив сражение:   
— Зато теперь они у тебя темные. Как у всех, — сообщил он, счастливо улыбаясь.   
— Ты хочешь, чтобы я был такой, как все? — отвлекая его внимание разговорами, Малфой попытался подсечкой уронить его вниз, но поскольку Гарри не дал ему этого сделать, завертелся под ним на песке как змея, а Гарри изо всех сил вцеплялся в его плечи руками, удерживая на месте, задыхаясь от смеха все больше.   
— Я хочу, чтобы ты — был ты, — пропыхтел он, с трудом удерживая изворотливого Малфоя. — Мне другого не надо, — Гарри резко прижал его запястье к песку и торжествующе посмотрел на побежденного им соперника, сам не понимая того, что только что произнес.   
А Драко внезапно прекратил вырываться и замер под ним:   
— Тогда докажи, — тихо сказал он, и сердце у Гарри отчаянно застучало. 

Глаза у Малфоя были беззаботными, шалыми, кажется, Гарри впервые их видел такими.   
Он одуряюще пах летом, морем и ветром и улыбался так расслабленно и счастливо, что Гарри больше не колебался ни минуты. Он просто склонился над ним и прижался к его губам. И тут же сам испугался того, что сделал, ожидая, что Драко его оттолкнет. Но Драко и сам порывисто вплел пальцы в его волосы и рванул его на себя, целуя в ответ с такой неистовой страстью, что сердце у Гарри заколотилось как бешеное. Губы у Малфоя были твердыми и уверенными. С привкусом соли и солнца. Но вместо морской соли и горечи Гарри чувствовал одну только тонкую сладость. Словно Малфой состоял из карамели, леденцов и запаха роз. Гарри целовал его и не мог оторваться. И сам Драко, одновременно страстный и нежный, с силой прижимал его за шею к себе, вылизывал губы, пытаясь ворваться в рот языком, и Гарри, тоже желая большего, открыл рот, впуская его в себя, и тут же перешел в наступление.   
Теперь уже все стало слишком серьезно. Тягучее марево застилало глаза. Тяжело дыша и с силой сжимая плечи друг друга, они отчаянно целовались, по очереди вжимая друг друга в песок, и Гарри не понимал, что ему нравится больше — сдаваться или наступать. С Малфоем ему нравилось всё. С каждым прикосновением хотелось все сильнее, все больше. Внизу у Малфоя — Гарри чувствовал это бедром — так же стремительно твердело, как и у него самого, и Гарри запутывался в этих отчаянных чувствах, в их обезумевших поцелуях, растворялся в них, теряя себя. И с каждой секундой хотел его, еще сильнее хотел! 

Драко неожиданно застонал, с силой прижимаясь к его стояку своим, и Гарри от острой, прокатившейся по спине болезненно-сладкой волны наслаждения, внезапно отчаянно испугался. Что они делают? Они не должны! Не могут этого делать!   
Он резко отпрянул, выпуская Малфоя из рук. Чувствуя, что разрушает что-то волшебное, но все же не в силах остановиться, он приподнялся и неловко сел на песке, обхватывая руками колени и утыкаясь в них лбом.   
— П-прости. Не знаю, что на меня… — с трудом выдохнул он, пытаясь побороть болезненное возбуждение.   
Он боялся оглянуться и посмотреть на Малфоя. Но тот, тяжело дыша за его спиной, просто молчал.   
Спрятав пылающее лицо в перекрестьях рук, какое-то время Гарри слушал прибой, пытаясь дышать в такт с морем, чтобы прийти в себя. 

— Я… наверное… пойду еще искупаюсь, — Гарри самому был противен его голос — такой ненатуральный и лживый. — Ты со мной?   
— Да. Мне еще надо смыть песок, — услышав в сбивчивом хриплом голосе такую же фальшь, Гарри невольно оглянулся, но Малфой, сощурившись, подчеркнуто не смотрел на него, уставившись на синюю воду.   
— Ну, тогда…   
Еще какое-то время подождав, когда можно будет подняться, Гарри неловко встал и, не оглядываясь на Драко, побрел к воде.   
Послышался тихий плеск, и Гарри увидел, как Малфой с головой ушел в воду и поплыл вдоль самого дна большими гребками. Чувствуя себя идиотом, потерявшим что-то бесконечно дорогое, Гарри поплыл в другую сторону от него, пытаясь убедить себя, что ничего не случилось.

***

Проснувшись, Гарри понял, что лежит на кровати один. Малфой то ли уже проснулся, то ли вообще решил не ложиться. Вчера они остаток дня бродили по острову и купались, стараясь не пересекаться друг с другом, а вечером Гарри уснул, так и не дождавшись Малфоя. И был очень этому рад, потому что не знал, как посмотреть ему в глаза, как с ним говорить. Этот поцелуй был безумием. Непонятным, пугающим. Пугающим оттого, что болезненно-остро хотелось продолжать его целовать и сжимать, оттого, что до сладких судорог в поджатых пальцах хотелось большего — много большего, и оттого, что всё это было нельзя. 

Почему нельзя, Гарри бы затруднился ответить. Дело было не в его друзьях и не в Джинни, с которой у него все равно ничего бы не вышло. И даже не в отношениях с парнем, которые, хоть и пугали сами по себе, но Гарри готов был с этим смириться. Просто это был Драко Малфой, с которым всё всегда было сложно. А теперь стало сложнее в тысячу раз, потому что Гарри узнал его настоящего — с точками слез на ресницах, с улыбкой на красивых губах, с оскверненным запястьем, с задумчивым взглядом, золотистым загаром и выгоревшими волосами до плеч. И с которым теперь все запуталось так, что уже и не расплести. Которого хотелось вобрать в свою жизнь целиком, потому что без него теперь было нечем дышать.   
Гарри зажмурился и потряс головой, пытаясь вытряхнуть из нее тяжелые мысли. 

— Ты, кажется, хотел искать жемчуг? — Малфой, возникший в дверях, пытался себя вести, как ни в чем не бывало, но по тому, как тот прятал глаза, Гарри видел, насколько ему тоже неловко.   
— Да, точно! — Гарри чуть сам не поморщился от того, сколько в его напускном бодром голосе было энтузиазма. — Пэсси обещала показать нам сегодня места, где его можно найти!   
Услышав его фальшиво-бодрые нотки, Малфой усмехнулся:   
— Поттер, мне тоже не по себе. Давай обо всем забудем. Это была просто случайность, — его голос звучал почти равнодушно, и Гарри с облегчением кивнул головой.   
— Конечно, случайность, — он горячо ухватился за предложенную возможность, стараясь не замечать, как стало больно в груди.  
Малфой кивнул, повернулся и вышел, а Гарри, глядя на его ровную спину, почувствовал, как в легких кончается воздух, и слезы щиплют глаза. Если для Малфоя все это было случайностью, то для него все за такое короткое время стало слишком серьезно. И что ему теперь с этим делать?

Наскоро приведя себя в порядок, Гарри вышел из дома и, пытаясь собраться с духом, побрел к Малфою, поджидающему его на берегу. 

Пэсси, возникшая рядом с ними, махнула рукой в сторону виднеющихся вдали огромных камней.   
— Вот там. Пэсси знает, что там водится самый красивый жемчуг. Но нужно большое везение, чтобы его найти.   
Драко кивнул ей с легкой усмешкой:   
— Ну, Поттеру к этому не привыкать, — он выглядел таким уверенным и спокойным, что, казалось, и в самом деле уже обо всем забыл. Сунув в рот жаборосли, он побрел по воде, и Гарри, как намагниченный, двинулся следом за ним, запихивая в рот горький ком. — Ну что, Поттер, покажи мне, какой ты везучий, — Драко подмигнул ему, а Гарри в который уже раз на него засмотрелся.   
Его волосы блестели на солнце, а глаза, под которыми сейчас лежали темные тени, смотрели на Гарри с насмешливым вызовом.   
Такой красивый и такой недоступный. Недосягаемый. Почему же это так больно? 

Но Драко внезапно улыбнулся ему и показал рукой на крупные камни, служившие ориентиром, и Гарри, улыбнувшись ему в ответ, постарался выбросить грустные мысли из головы. Сейчас они вместе и им хорошо, а об остальном он подумает после.

***

Добравшись до валунов, они остановились передохнуть и оглядеться.   
Вода в этом месте была более мутная и изумрудно-зеленая. А жемчужные раковины, если верить объяснениям Пэсси, скрывались где-то в самой гуще бурых зарослей, тянущихся по всему дну. 

Разойдясь с Малфоем в разные стороны, они поплыли вдоль дна, пытаясь высмотреть хоть что-то в толще воды.   
Глянув на маленькую фигурку вдали, которая кружила над водорослями наугад, Гарри решил действовать по-другому. Он просто запустил руку в бесформенные кусты и, удерживаясь руками за стебли, начал перемещаться по дну, шаря в листьях рукой. 

Довольно долгое время его тактика не давала успеха, зато забавно было перемещаться вот так, как донная рыба. Руки нащупывали водоросли, зарывались в песок, да ощупывали мелкие пустые ракушки. Но Гарри непременно должен был найти жемчужину. Самую красивую. Самую лучшую. “И я найду ее”, — мысленно шептал он как мантру. 

Неожиданно его пальцы и правда наткнулись на что-то шершавое и довольно округлое. С трудом оторвав находку от камня, Гарри взволнованно поднес ее к самым глазам и увидел, что в руке у него зажата крупная бурая раковина. Она была необычной и странной формы, и Гарри, нетерпеливо попытавшись поддеть ее ножом, досадливо поморщился — так у него ничего не получится.   
Добавив в помощь ножу немного беспалочковой магии, которой он все еще не слишком владел, Гарри, пусть и с трудом, но все же сумел развести в сторону крепкие створки. Отчаянно волнуясь, он открыл ракушку и задохнулся от счастья: внутри, под белой перламутровой крышкой на сероватом теле моллюска лежала крупная жемчужина правильной формы. Под водой ее цвет разобрать было сложно, но Гарри показалось, что она отливает нежно-розовым перламутром.   
Гарри сразу почувствовал себя счастливым. Видимо, он, и правда, везучий! Он нашел ее! И уже заранее знал, кому он ее подарит. 

Зажав драгоценную находку в руке, Гарри радостно ринулся на поверхность, но неожиданно почувствовал, что его нога застряла в спутанных бурых ветках. Испуганно задергав ногой в разные стороны, Гарри с ужасом почувствовал, что теперь она вдобавок застряла в расщелине между камней. Резко нахлынул привычный страх глубины. Отчаянно задергавшись, запутываясь и застревая все сильнее, он намертво сжал жемчужину в кулаке и забарахтался, пытаясь вырваться из силков. К тому же дышать под водой становилось все трудней и трудней. Видимо, действие жаборослей истекало. Исступленно дергаясь, Гарри старался задерживать дыхание, как можно дольше, и от нехватки воздуха уже мутилось в мозгу. Как все это глупо! Неужели надо было пройти через войну и вернуться живым, чтобы через полгода сгинуть где-то в глубине океана, запутавшись ногами в траве? 

От растерянности Гарри слишком неэкономно расходовал силы, поэтому слабел с каждой секундой. И он уже совсем отчаялся, когда почувствовал, как его нога внезапно освободилась от пут и жесткие руки с силой толкают его наверх.   
Он вылетел на поверхность, жадно пытаясь глотнуть вожделенный воздух, и у него даже не осталось сил сопротивляться тому, что злющий Малфой захватил его шею и потащил по направлению к берегу. 

Драко с трудом вытащил его на камни, и Гарри согнулся пополам в сильном кашле, пытаясь очистить легкие от воды.   
— Совсем идиот, — констатировал Малфой, глядя на него сверху вниз, когда Гарри, обессилев, улегся спиной на горячие камни и устало прикрыл глаза. Спине было жестко и колко, но Гарри был рад своему спасению и безумно благодарен Малфою. В который уже раз за этот месяц. А его спаситель с лицом, искаженным от злости, тяжело дыша, навис над ним сверху, тревожно вглядываясь в него.   
— Ты можешь мне сказать, что ты забыл в этих кустах? — едко поинтересовался Малфой. — Ты же чуть не погиб. Ты всегда так рискуешь собой, идиот? Или только по пятницам? 

С его волос стекала вода и капала Гарри на горло прохладными каплями, сам он был мокрый и злой, сердито трогал у Гарри горло и грудь холодными пальцами, но Гарри счастливо ему улыбался.  
— Только по пятницам, — прохрипел он, с трудом садясь на песок. — Ты опять меня спас.   
Малфой уничижительно посмотрел на него:  
— Кажется, у меня это начинает входить в привычку.   
Гарри протянул ему руку, вытягивая перед собой сжатый кулак.   
— Смотри. Я все же нашел ее, Драко.   
Малфой, все еще сердитый и злой, все же с любопытством взглянул на его закрытые пальцы:  
— Ну, ладно, хоть покажи, ради чего стоило так рисковать, - смилостивился он. 

Улыбнувшись, Гарри раскрыл ладонь, и Малфой еле сдержался от удивленного возгласа.   
Жемчужина на мокрой руке переливалась нежно-кремовым перламутром, сверкала разноцветными каплями. Ее теплые розоватые отблески светились на гладкой поверхности и как будто освещали ладонь. Казалось, что она насквозь пропитана магией, так была хороша.   
— Она, конечно, красивая. И, видимо, дорогая. Но ты и правда считаешь, что она стоила твоей жизни? — скептически осведомился Малфой, все же с интересом разглядывая находку.  
Гарри смутился.   
— Возьми. Это тебе, — он неловко вложил ее Малфою в ладонь.   
— Поттер? Сдурел? — Драко резко отдернул руку, чуть не выронив при этом жемчужину на песок.   
Гарри нахмурился:   
— Я специально ее искал для тебя. Хотел тебе что-нибудь подарить. Просто, на память. Ты же мне подарил звезду, — он зачем-то начал оправдываться. — Я должен был подарить тебе что-то в ответ, — хмуро добавил он.   
— Поттер… она стоит целое состояние, — Драко смотрел на его подношение с легким испугом. — Звезду ты выпустил, она не считается. А это… Я не могу принимать от тебя такие подарки.   
Но Гарри только сердито мотнул головой:  
— Пусть будет. На счастье.   
Драко сглотнул, глядя на свою руку с розоватой жемчужиной на ладони, как на чужую:  
— Лучше подари ее Уизелу, — посоветовал он, не в силах отвести глаз от подарка. — Он хоть сыграет свадьбу. Или купит дом. На такой, как у него, точно хватит, — Драко неуверенно усмехнулся, все еще держа руку чуть на отлете, и Гарри внезапно стало обидно до слез.   
— На дом этого точно не хватит, — сухо ответил он. — К тому же Рону я наберу другие. А эту я специально искал для тебя. Не нравится — выброси.   
Уже совсем не понимая, что с ним такое творится, Гарри резко развернулся и двинулся вдоль берега, осторожно лавируя между камней, не видя, как в спину ему упирается растерянный болезненный взгляд.

***

Гарри так и не узнал, куда Малфой дел его жемчужину. Впрочем, это было уже неважно.   
Они совсем помирились и, словно предчувствуя скорую разлуку, вообще перестали ссориться. Про тот странный поцелуй они больше не вспоминали, а в последние дни перед отъездом просто наслаждались оставшимся отдыхом: плавали вместе, сидели вечерами за романтическим ужином довольной Пэсси — “черт с тобой, считай, что влюбленные, если тебе это нужно”, гуляли по острову, болтали вечерами под звездами обо всем и просто молчали. А ночами спали все так же вместе, и Гарри боялся признаться себе, что каждый вечер старается придвинуться ближе к Малфою. Просто, чтобы почувствовать его тепло, вобрать в себя его запах. Именно не втянуть, не учуять, а вобрать, чтобы пахнуть так же, как он.   
Это было так наивно и глупо, что Гарри не сознался бы в этом даже под Круцио. Просто Драко был на этом острове такой настоящий, открытый и даже ранимый, что однажды, глядя в темноте на острое плечо и взлохмаченный от подушки затылок, Гарри с внезапной обреченностью понял, что просто влюблен в него. Безумно влюблен. И, видимо, будет любить его всю свою жизнь.

***

В день перед их возвращением звезды на темном небе были особенно большими и яркими. Какими никогда не были дома.   
Они уже накупались, поужинали праздничными блюдами заботливой Пэсси и теперь стояли на берегу, откуда им предстояло аппарировать.   
— Последний день… — выдохнул Гарри.   
Малфой молча кивнул, и Гарри обернулся к нему:   
— Я не хочу уезжать.   
Но тот опять промолчал, и Гарри смутился:   
— Мы… будем с тобой дружить? Когда вернемся? — ему было неловко за свой наивный вопрос. Особенно когда Малфой, глядя на океан, отрицательно помотал головой.   
Гарри болезненно усмехнулся и отвернулся к темным волнам. Он это подозревал: он просто не нужен ему. Хотелось сдохнуть.   
— Давай полежим, — голос у Малфоя был надломленным и незнакомым.   
Тревожно оглянувшись на него, Гарри послушно улегся на прогретый песок. Спине было тепло, а еще болело где-то в груди. Драко молча лег рядом с ним, и тоже устремил глаза в темное небо.  
— Смотри, звезда падает, — он поднял руку и прочертил звездный путь. — Загадывай желание, Поттер.   
Гарри рассеянно проследил за его кистью.   
— А что ты загадал?  
Малфой усмехнулся:  
— Я каждый год загадываю одно и то же, — его голос был тихим и невыразительным. Настолько невыразительным, что Гарри повернулся и посмотрел на него:   
— И что, до сих пор не сбылось?  
Драко чуть помолчал.   
— Нет, — сухо ответил он. — И не сбудется. В чудеса я не верю.   
— Тогда зачем… ты загадываешь? — Гарри так и не мог отвести от него глаз.   
— Просто на всякий случай, — в малфоевском голосе послышалась горечь. 

Гарри зажмурился. Всего этого было слишком много для него — темное море, плеск волн, ласковый ветер на скулах, и Драко, с которым невозможно расстаться. Так хотелось дотронуться до него, почувствовать, что он еще здесь, с ним, живой, настоящий. Но ведь он даже дружить с ним не хочет. Что говорить о большем? 

Словно разубеждая себя, Гарри придвинул руку к Малфою. Сердце зачастило, запрыгало, но он продолжал упорно двигать ее по песку, пока не наткнулся на малфоевскую кисть. Драко молчал: то ли уснул, то ли просто делал вид, что не чувствует, и Гарри, осмелев, осторожно потерся о его кисть костяшками пальцев. Драко тихо вздохнул и неожиданно тоже двинул руку навстречу, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Сердце бухнуло и остановилось.   
Впервые Гарри пожалел, что ничего не понимает в любви. Он настолько не понимал, что это все означает, что просто молчал, боясь все испортить. Молчал и Малфой. Волны тихо плескались поблизости, и вдали кричала какая-то птица.   
— Я хочу, чтобы мы и дальше дружили, — упрямо повторил Гарри свою давнюю мысль.   
Драко повернулся и с горечью посмотрел на него.   
— Поттер… Мы не можем с тобой… — он замолчал, и лицо его исказилось от боли.   
Но Гарри было непросто сбить с толку:  
— А может, все-таки можем?

Жадно всматриваясь в его лицо, Гарри ждал продолжения. Пусть он сам скажет, вслух, что Гарри ему не нужен.   
Драко приподнялся на локте, неуверенно глядя ему в лицо.   
— Поттер… — неуверенно начал он.

И хлынул дождь. Первый дождь за все время. Обрушился разом, как и все тропические ливни, накрывая собой все и мгновенно заставляя одежду промокнуть насквозь.   
Барахтаясь на песке в мощных тяжелых струях, они принялись подниматься, помогая друг другу.   
— Побежали в укрытие? — проорал Гарри стараясь перекричать шум тугих струй.   
— В чем смысл? Уже промокли до нитки. Нам все равно сейчас аппарировать, — крикнул в ответ Малфой.   
Мокрые волосы облепили лицо, маленькие водопады срывались с его носа, ушей и падали струями вниз с подбородка. Гарри невольно скользнул взглядом за ними, рассеянно перевел взгляд на промокшую до нитки рубашку, облепившую стройное тело и ставшую почти прозрачной. Ворот распахнулся, обнажая грудь с висящей на ней жемчужиной. Возле самого сердца.   
— Это та самая? Я думал… Ты ее выкинул… — Гарри смазывал ладонью с лица мокрые струи и удивленно смотрел на жемчужину. Вскинув на Малфоя глаза, он увидел, что лицо у того стало напряженным и злым.   
— Не будь идиотом.   
— Но тогда ты… можешь ее продать… Для мэнора, — дождь хлестал, что есть силы, но Гарри неожиданно перестал его замечать.   
— Нет, не могу, — резко ответил Драко, отбрасывая назад мокрые волосы, и почти с ненавистью посмотрел на него. — Ты и правда не понимаешь, Поттер? Совсем-совсем ничего? 

Он накрыл жемчуг ладонью, прижимая его к себе, словно оберегая от падающего вниз дождя. Мокрая одежда облепляла все его тело, потемневшие волосы распрямились под ливнем и стали еще длиннее, но он стоял, не двигаясь с места, и смотрел на Гарри взглядом, пронизывающим насквозь.   
— Почему? — Гарри был обязан узнать ответ.   
Ему казалось, что он его уже знал, но это было так невероятно, так невозможно желанно, что он продолжал не верить всем своим чувствам сразу. Даже глазам. 

— Потому что… — Малфой притянул его за шею ближе к себе, чтобы не приходилось кричать, и их мокрые лица теперь были совсем близко, почти что соприкасались. — ...У меня должно хоть что-то остаться, чтобы я и через десять лет мог поверить, что мне это все не приснилось. Что этот месяц с тобой… — Драко сбился, глядя на него сквозь мутные струи измученным взглядом, в котором сейчас снова светилась такая же нежность, как в ту ночь со звездой. Дождь шумел так, что сложно было что-то расслышать. Поэтому Драко рванул Гарри еще ближе к себе и громко сказал в самое ухо, перекрывая шумные струи: — Потому что я не случайно притянулся на эту скамью, глупый ты Поттер. Потому что все это тянется очень давно. А еще потому что я хочу, чтобы у меня хоть что-то осталось на память об этом лете. Раз даже падающие звезды бессильны сделать так, чтобы я был тебе нужен. Я просто хочу запомнить… — он сбился и почти прошептал, зарываясь пальцами в мокрые волосы на затылке, но почему-то Гарри его услышал, — ...запомнить, что однажды я тоже целый месяц был счастлив. 

Гарри растерянно замер, боясь шевельнуться, складывая в уме два и два, пытаясь поверить, что это не розыгрыш, не сон, и Малфой, его Драко Малфой, говорит все это ему.   
Не обращая внимания на дождь, Гарри вцепился в него в ответ, тоже притягивая за шею:  
— Драко, послушай… Все не так… Ты не понял…   
Но тот лишь качнул головой и резко отстранился:   
— Все кончено, Гарри. Все сказки когда-то кончаются, — он поднял руку и провел ему по щеке, словно пытаясь стереть льющийся дождь, всматриваясь в его лицо с какой-то болезненной страстью.   
— Драко, — Гарри произнес это тихо, но был уверен, что даже за шумом дождя тот расслышит его.   
Но Малфой неожиданно усмехнулся, снова становясь школьным собой, и резко его оттолкнул:   
— Дома меня ждет невеста. Я не упоминал об этом? — его голос снова был холодным и злым. Ухмыльнувшись тому, как Гарри от него отшатнулся, он безжалостно продолжал: — Именно поэтому мы с тобой больше не будем общаться. Нам дальше не по пути. И чтобы ты там себе ни надумал, Поттер, ты больше не посмеешь ко мне подойти, если не хочешь, чтобы я тебя заавадил.   
Гарри смотрел на него непонимающим взглядом, молясь, чтобы все это оказалось неправдой:   
— И ты… ее любишь? — тупо спросил он, смазывая с лица грубые струи.   
По малфоевскому лицу прошла тень. Или это тоже были струйки воды?   
— Какое это имеет значение для слизеринца? — его мокрые губы сжались в полоску. — Но если тебе это важно, то да, считай, что люблю.   
— Но… ты же только что мне говорил… — Гарри непонимающе смотрел на него.   
Малфой надменно взглянул на него. Теперь и лицо его было таким же, как в школе: холодным, отчужденным и наглым.   
— Поттер. Ты так ничего и не понял? Я получил, что хотел, — его губы искривились в змеиной усмешке. — Я… наигрался с тобой. Это было даже забавно. Но теперь ты мне больше не нужен. Даже герои надоедают, — потемневшие волосы прибивало дождем к голове, но даже таким — промокшим до нитки он был невероятно красив. — Пока, Поттер. И не вздумай доставать меня в школе. Я не шучу. Пэсси! — неожиданно заорал он, отталкивая Гарри с такой силой, что тот не удержался и полетел на мокрый песок. — Я готов! Открывай мне портал!   
— Драко, постой! — крикнул Гарри, но дождь налепил на глаза мокрую прядь, а когда Гарри ладонью отодвинул ее назад, оказалось, что Малфой уже просто исчез. 

Дождь, что есть силы, лупил его по плечам и спине, но Гарри сидел на пустом берегу под отвесными струями, даже не замечая его. Все было кончено.   
— Хозяин Гарри тоже хочет домой?   
Гарри поднял голову, очнувшись под заботливым касанием домовихи — Пэсси стояла рядом с Гарри на мокром песке. Дождь кончился так же внезапно, как и пошел, и пальмы вдали шуршали умытыми листьями, стряхивая с них пресные брызги   
“Наигрался? Больше не нужен? — Гарри, промокший до нитки, зябко поежился и покрепче обхватил колени руками. — И почему я тебе не верю, Малфой? Ты гордый, ты ни за что не согласишься на помощь. Только что же мне с тобой делать?”  
Малфой, как всегда, состоял из сплошных противоречий. Но Гарри теперь это нравилось. Ему теперь все в нем нравилось настолько, что даже пугало. Он резко убрал со лба прилипшие волосы и прошептал:  
— Как же узнать, чего ты хочешь на самом деле, Малфой? Потому что я, благодаря тебе, теперь точно знаю, чего я хочу.

Домовиха тихо опустилась рядом с ним на песок и подперла голову кулачками.   
— Добрый хозяин Гарри всегда может позвать Пэсси, если ему будет нужна ее помощь, — она ласково стрельнула в Гарри глазами. — Хозяину Гарри стоит ее просто трижды позвать. И она появится, где бы он ни был.   
— Спасибо тебе, Пэсси, ты чудо. Я буду скучать по тебе, — Гарри вздохнул и посмотрел на нее. — Если бы ты еще могла мне помочь разобраться во всем. Наверное, слышала, что он мне наговорил.   
Домовиха кивнула, бережно расправила подол цветастой наволочки и бросила на Гарри быстрый лукавый взгляд.   
— Строгий хозяин сегодня утром долго смотрел на хозяина Гарри, пока тот еще спал, — поведала она, будто бы между прочим. — Лежал и все утро смотрел, словно не мог наглядеться. У Пэсси сердце разрывалось от жалости.   
Гарри резко обернулся к ней и, увидев хитрую улыбку на мордочке, почувствовал, как к нему снова возвращается жизнь. 

Значит, “больше не нужен”. Значит, “прощай”?   
Он благодарно тронул сухую лапку, усмехнулся и навзничь повалился на мокрый песок. Нет уж, Малфой. Не прощай. До свидания.   
К тому же до очень скорого.


	3. Chapter 3

В Англии было промозгло и холодно. И дождь. Вечный дождь. Драко его ненавидел. Особенно, когда холодные струи текли через прохудившуюся крышу мэнора на выщербленный паркет. Ненавистный дождь, словно насмехаясь, поставил на острове точку в их отношениях с Поттером. И сейчас, издеваясь, лил и лил без устали вторую неделю, напоминая Драко о том, что он навсегда потерял. Да еще и поместье, выставленное аврорами на аукцион, словно мстило своему хозяину, демонстрируя свои не самые лучшие стороны. 

— Соберитесь, Драко. Навсегда можно потерять только людей. Дома и вещи можно вернуть, — вот и всё, что сказал ему в утешение профессор, когда Драко пришел к нему с этой вестью. Северус называл Драко на “вы” только в самых тяжелых случаях. Крепко сжатые губы, пальцы, впившиеся в край стола и длинные черные пряди, скрывающие глаза: он тоже любил мэнор всем сердцем. И Драко, который знал, сколько потерь тот перенес в своей жизни, не нашелся, что ему возразить. 

О продаже мэнора не судачил только ленивый. Даже “Пророк” уделил этому несколько строк. После выхода постылой газеты от Поттера прилетела только одна сова с короткой запиской: “Могу я тебе чем-то помочь?”. Драко с наслаждением грубо и витиевато послал его в ответном письме, и проклятый очкарик больше не пытался влезть в его жизнь. А Драко зачем-то спрятал пергамент с его каракулями в шкатулку к письмам отца. Стыдясь признаться в этом себе самому.   
От всего этого было так тошно, что хотелось уснуть и больше не просыпаться. Но все же Драко исправно ходил на уроки, — профессор пообещал, что будет таскать его в Хогвартс за шиворот, если Драко надумает бросить школу. Особенно он напирал на то, что хотя бы ради сидящего в Азкабане отца и болеющей мамы младший Малфой просто обязан получить аттестат и устроиться на работу. И Драко под его натиском смирился, как обычно признавая его правоту, и стал ходить на уроки, с каждым днем растравливая свои раны все сильней и сильней.  
Разумеется, в Хогвартсе, после месяца, проведенного на острове с Поттером, все оглядывались на Драко и тихо шептались. Только Драко, измученному бедами поважнее, не было бы до них никакого дела, если бы не сам Поттер…

Драко так ждал, что Поттер скажет ему хоть что-то. Хотя бы одно слово, чтобы попытаться заставить его передумать. Хоть слово о том, что было на острове, хоть намек, самый маленький на то, что Драко ему важен и нужен. Несмотря на все его угрозы, настырно подойдет к нему и снова предложит дружить. Конечно, это не заставило бы его передумать, — Драко не имел права втягивать Поттера во все свои сложности, — но ему будет хотя бы не так тошно вступать в этот постылый, навязанный брак. Особенно невыносимый оттого, что сердце, как пойманный снитч, давным-давно держат сильные руки ловца. 

Вначале тот смотрел на него. В большом зале. В коридорах. Подолгу смотрел. Но Драко усердно делал вид, что просто не замечает его. Не видит пунцовых губ, зеленых глаз, опушенных ресницами, наивной дурацкой улыбки. Не видит сильных плеч, ладной фигуры и пристальных взглядов. Драко буквально заставлял себя всё это не видеть. Как будто это было возможно.   
Но раз за разом, искривляя губы в привычной надменной усмешке, он просто проходил мимо Поттера, вежливо сторонясь, а однажды даже привел с собой в Хогвартс Асторию и демонстративно ее обнимал, после чего Поттер просто перестал на него смотреть. Вообще. И сам начал ходить мимо него так, будто не видел.   
Драко готовился к этому, ждал, добивался специально, но неожиданно оказался совсем не готов, что ему будет больно настолько. Что дыхание будет перехватывать от колкой и острой боли, и Круциатус будет разрываться в груди. Что каждый раз, когда Поттер будет смеяться с рыжим Уизелом, весело перешучиваться со своей грязнокровкой или ласково улыбаться своей Уизлетте, Драко будет казаться, что его режут и рвут на части. Отпиливают по куску, отгрызают зубами и потом забывают приставить обратно. И поэтому Драко уже никогда не будет таким, каким был на острове. Целым.  
Да, Драко уверял себя, что все сделал правильно. Что так нужно для Поттера, чтобы тот забыл про него. И он должен был радоваться, добившись того, что хотел. Но от этого “что хотел” тянуло повеситься на первом суку. Он любил придурка так долго, так безнадежно, что уже не смел и надеяться. И теперь, когда он узнал, каково это — жить с ним вместе, быть с ним вместе, целовать его на горячем песке... Невыносимо было влюбиться без возможности получить. Но получить и всё потерять было невыносимей стократ. 

Когда-то, в другой жизни Драко мечтал с ним подружиться. Потом это детское желание ушло, оставив место чувству неуместному, болезненному, которому Драко даже не мог подобрать названия. Потому что любовь должна была приносить радость, а не тупую боль и исступленное отчаяние оттого, что ты просто не нужен.   
Этот месяц на острове был волшебством, недозволенной сказкой. Когда придурок был настолько рядом, насколько возможно. Когда Поттер был его и только его. Теплые руки, тревожные глаза без привычных стекол, ночная возня на кровати и безумные поцелуи со вкусом соленой воды и солнца — всего этого было слишком много для парня, который не мечтал даже о меньшем. Черт бы побрал эти сказки, за то, что им нужно кончаться. 

— ...Я могу поставить только два миллиона. Дороже оно не стоит, — пронзительный голос невесты ворвался в его тоскливые думы. Астория отпила чай из фарфоровой чашки и холодно усмехнулась.   
— Это поместье стоит все пять, — холодно отрезал Драко. Навязанная отцом невеста раздражала его нестерпимо.  
Словно издеваясь над ним, на паркет рядом с ними упали капли дождя. Астория усмехнулась и выразительно закатила глаза.   
— Тикси! — рявкнул Драко, подзывая домовика. — Послушай, Астория…   
Но невеста резко развернулась к нему:   
— Драко, ты хотя бы примерно представляешь себе, сколько денег придется вложить в ремонт? Между прочим, не твоих денег, а наших с отцом! — возмущенный голос Астории зазвенел под мрачными сводами. — Драко, дорогой, оглянись, это уже не дом, это руины с протекающей крышей! Точнее, уже и вовсе без крыши!   
— Тикси тоже заметил, что перекрытия почти сгнили, — уныло подтвердил мыкающийся поблизости домовик. — А разрушения стен так велики… Все домовики мэнора давно знают, что хозяину Драко не хватит никаких средств, чтобы его починить.   
Тикси тоненько всхлипнул. Астория приподняла брови в вежливом интересе, а Драко резко обернулся к домовику:  
— Тикси, заткнись! — приказал он и прошипел сквозь зубы: — Ты что, боггарт тебя побери, такое творишь?   
Тикси испуганно попятился, дернул себя руками за уши и тихонько завыл. Драко готов был испепелить проклятущего домовика, так некстати вклинившегося в их разговор. Что там говорил чертов Поттер насчет вежливости с этой породой? Идиот! Гриффиндорский кретин!   
— Драко, даже твой домовик понимает, что здесь уже ничего не поделать, — Астория пожала плечами. — И только ты зачем-то цепляешься за старую рухлядь, — она бросила рассеянный взгляд на стены, изо всех сил стараясь не морщиться. — Это поместье давно отжило свой век. Просто смирись.   
Драко в раздражении махнул рукой, отсылая прочь всхлипывающего домовика.   
— Это. Мой. Дом, — он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не швырнуть в невесту Непростительным.   
— Ну и что? Купим другой. Жизнь ведь на этом не кончается, — Астория, равнодушно пожав плечами, изумленно взглянула на побледневшего Драко, который после ее слов резко вскочил: — О, ну если это для тебя так важно… — протянула она, и ее губы тронула едкая слизеринская усмешка. — Я и не представляла, что ты так сентиментален, дорогой. И хотя это выглядит даже трогательно, но твой домовик прав. Ремонт встанет нам с отцом в огромную сумму. Вряд ли он согласится, — словно в подтверждение ее слов, с потолка откололся кусочек лепнины и рухнул рядом с ними на стол. Астория вздрогнула и поставила чашку на блюдце, словно ставя в разговоре жирную точку: — Два миллиона сто тысяч в обмен на твое примерное поведение в качестве мужа. Это мое последнее слово. Исключительно ради любви к тебе.

Астория сама же рассмеялась своим словам. Разумеется, ни о какой любви между ними и речи быть не могло — чистейшее деловое соглашение отцов, еще когда они с Асторией были детьми, и Драко от этого брака ждал лишь одного: что однажды она его перестанет хотя бы бесить.   
— А теперь садись и не мешай мне пить чай, — в ее голосе послышался лед. — И я бы предпочла, чтобы после свадьбы ты проявлял свой темперамент исключительно в рамках супружеской спальни. 

Внутренне закипая и звеня как натянутая тетива, Драко, тем не менее, послушно опустился на стул, чтобы не раздражать невесту еще сильнее и мысленно молясь всем богам, чтобы на аукционе ни у кого не нашлось ни средств, ни желания перебить ее ставку. Два миллиона сто тысяч — не такие плохие деньги, если учесть, насколько был разрушен их мэнор.   
— Я постараюсь, — выдавил он из себя, поскольку Астория все еще ожидала его ответа.   
За свое поместье, ради родителей, ради долга перед родом он действительно постарается. Он будет ласкать ее, плотно зажмурившись, чтобы постылое тело не мешало ему вспоминать зеленые глаза, дурацкие кубики пресса, которых нет и не будет, и тихий шум океана.   
Это воспоминание словно обожгло его изнутри, и губы Драко тронула шальная улыбка. Астория бросила на него искоса быстрый взгляд и промолчала.

***

— Два четыреста!   
— Два миллиона четыреста тысяч р-раз!  
Крепкий мордоворот, выкрикнувший последнюю цифру, уверенно откинулся на спинку кресла, заранее торжествуя победу.   
Драко, бледный как снег, обернулся к невесте:   
— Астория. Я прошу тебя. Умоляю. Подними ставку. Я сделаю все, что ты только захочешь.   
Ему было нечем дышать. Мэнор был его воздухом, его миром. Смыслом жизни. Поттер и мэнор. Но если первого он уже потерял, так толком и не узнав, то теперь стремительно терял и второй.   
Астория раздраженно оправила безупречные складки мантии и вернула жениху разгневанный взгляд:   
— Это поместье не стоит таких денег, Драко. Проще купить новое, в гораздо лучшем состоянии. И желательно во Франции на берегу моря.   
— Астория. Пожалуйста. Я прошу.   
Она с удивлением смотрела на задыхающегося жениха и его скулы, покрытые нервными красными пятнами.   
— Драко, я не готова столько платить за него. Это безумие. Оглянись, это поместье никому и даром не нужно! 

Она была права: народу на торгах и впрямь было немного. В основном зеваки да любопытствующие. Реально сражались за поместье только пять участников: магглолюб Артур Уизли, тощий вертлявый Малроу, который, еще бывая у них в гостях, всегда зарился на их поместье, старый Брикмэн, заклятый отцовский враг, неизвестный Драко мордоворот и они с Асторией. Видимо, после того, как в их поместье пожил Темный Лорд, мэнор считался проклятым местом. Но Драко это было только на руку. Больше шансов на выигрыш в ставках. 

При взгляде на широкую спину Артура, у Драко мелькнула шальная и сладкая мысль, что он мог быть как-то связан с Поттером, но посмотрев, что тот сдулся на удивление быстро, где-то на шестистах тысячах, Драко тоскливо принял более вероятную версию: Уизли просто пожелали пожить как белые люди в поместье, о котором давно мечтали. Только им так и не хватило силенок.   
— Два миллиона четыреста тысяч. Два! — громко оповестил всех ведущий.   
Все остальные участники уже давно откололись — даже два миллиона было непомерно большой ценой за поместье, которое требовало серьезного восстановления.   
— Астория! — Драко вцепился в руку невесты так, что она охнула и еле слышно вскрикнула. — Подними. Ты должна.   
Не осознавая, что делает, он стискивал ее руку все сильней и сильней.   
— Отпусти! — она яростно выкручивалась из его хватки. — Драко, ты спятил?! Я ничего тебе не должна! Я пока еще не твоя жена! — процедила она, отчаянно дергая руку из пальцев обезумевшего от отчаяния Драко.  
— Два миллиона четыреста тысяч. Три! Поместье продано участнику под номером два!   
— И никогда ею не будешь, — Драко сглотнул и зажмурился, когда молоток аукциониста мерзко и громко звякнул о блюдце. Вместе с этим звуком мир раскололся и рассыпался на пол стеклянными брызгами. — Я разрываю… — с трудом выдохнул он. Комок в горле мешал говорить.   
— Да это я ее разрываю! — Астория наконец-то вырвала из его хватки покрасневшую кисть и ожесточенно принялась ее растирать. На ее лице было написано облегчение, видимо, она также тяготилась навязанным браком, как и сам Драко: — Ты псих! Нищий псих! — выкрикнула она. — Ты просто двинулся на своем поместье! Я не собираюсь торчать в какой-то глуши на руинах с полным кретином! Пусть отец сам женится на тебе, если ему это надо! А я возвращаюсь домой. Ты меня понял?!  
Она резко развернулась и ринулась вон из зала. Ее каблуки бойко процокали по коридору, но Драко этого уже не услышал. Обезумевший, оглушенный он молча стоял и смотрел на белобрысого мордоворота, который, сыто улыбаясь, что-то диктовал Прытко-Пишущему Перу, видимо, оформляя бумаги на собственность.   
Злые молоточки долбились в ушах. Подойти к нему? Но что он может ему теперь предложить? Астория ушла, и ее приданое уплыло вместе с ней. Он проиграл свой мэнор. Проиграл.   
Мордоворот, словно почувствовал его взгляд. Он оглянулся и с интересом посмотрел на него. И Драко не выдержал.   
На ватных ногах он подошел к нему и встал совсем рядом.   
— Зачем тебе это поместье? — тихо спросил он.   
Белесые глазки уставились на него весело и беззаботно. Наверное, он был неплохим человеком, но сейчас Драко ненавидел его больше всех в мире:  
— А что тебе? Жалеешь, что не досталось? Ну так прости, парень, на то и аукцион. Я тоже хочу пожить как человек. И жена моя тоже. Оно ж не твое…   
— Мое, — тихо выдохнул Драко и положил руку на отворот его рукава. — Продай. Все, что хочешь, сделаю, — слова слетали с его губ сами собой, словно язык был в разладе с мозгом.   
Мордастый нахмурился, разглядывая его почти с состраданием:  
— Если у тебя есть деньги, чего ж раньше молчал? — он засунул руки в карманы мантии, некрасиво оттопыривая ее вперед.   
— Я найду. К вечеру. Хотя бы первую часть, — Драко, невольно трогая пальцами жемчужину на подвеске, смотрел на него глазами волка, загнанного за флажки.   
— Почку что ли продашь? — незнакомец внезапно заржал, радуясь своей незатейливой шутке. — Так и то мало будет. Если только всего тебя в рабство продать. Да что с тебя взять? Хлипкий такой, наверняка ничего не умеешь — он хрюкнул последний раз и неожиданно стал серьезным, глянув в побелевшее от злости лицо. — Нет, парень, хоть я тебя понимаю, прости, не могу. Моя жена уж больно хотела его купить. Красивое у тебя поместье-то было, — он задумчиво почесал нос и смущенно добавил: — Да и черт бы с ним, что жена. А вот теща… Со свету сживет, если я его упущу. Ну, ты меня понимаешь? Не проси, не продам. А лучше так и вовсе забудь про него. Будто и не было. 

Драко сжал кулаки и шагнул к нему еще ближе, переставая себя контролировать, но, видимо, подобные стычки были не редкостью в этом заведении, потому что возле него по бокам выросли два аврора с магией, искрящейся на кончиках палочек, и вежливо предложили пройти на выход.

***

Дождь. Вечный дождь.   
Драко сидел на корточках перед креслом Нарциссы, слушая, как по паркету стучат холодные капли. И мама, и он молчали, безмолвно прощаясь с домом. Тикси мыкался неподалеку, утирая горькие слезы подолом наволочки.   
— Мама… Мы должны собираться, — еле слышно выдохнул Драко. — Они придут через час.   
Нарцисса обреченно смотрела на него, и, с трудом подняв руку, — она еще была слишком слаба — любовно пригладила ему выбившиеся длинные прядки.   
— Что мы скажем отцу? — тихо спросила она.   
— Я… не знаю, — Драко спрятал ей в колени лицо, как в раннем детстве, и Нарцисса положила ему на затылок прохладную ладонь, успокаивая.   
— Может быть, еще удастся что-то придумать? Как-то договориться. Если бы не моя болезнь…   
Драко помотал головой.   
— Мама... Я же мужчина. Я обязан был, должен… Я такой неудачник, — добавил он, еле сдерживая рыдания, и поднял на нее измученные глаза.   
Нарцисса вскинула голову. Драко был знаком этот жест. Он сам всегда делал так же, когда принимал жизненно важное решение.   
— Зови домовиков. Собирай вещи, — коротко приказала она. — И не смей себя в этом винить, Драко. Ты тут совсем ни при чем.   
Драко замер, растерянно глядя на мать:   
— Я должен был... — опять начал он. 

Нарцисса сверкнула глазами. Ее привычная мягкость исчезла, уступая место сильному гневу, и этим неожиданным превращением она внезапно напомнила Драко свою чокнутую сестру.  
— Ты ничего нам не должен, — отрезала она. — Я и так позволила Люциусу настоять слишком на многом. Наш сын не должен расплачиваться за наши грехи своей жизнью, — резко сказала она и внезапно умолкла, услышав за дверью какой-то шум. Ее зрачки тревожно расширились: — Драко, они уже пришли? Так скоро? 

Драко тоже застыл, настороженно вслушиваясь в странные звуки. Домовой эльф что-то отчаянно верещал, а ему неразборчиво вторил мужской голос.   
— Пришли.   
Он порывисто встал с колен и развернулся к двери.   
Повизгивания домового эльфа сменились звуком тяжелых шагов. Резные дубовые створки дрогнули и резко открылись. 

Не глядя на застывших хозяев мэнора, Поттер быстрыми шагами прошел через гостиную к окну.   
— И чтобы я больше не видел мусора в том коридоре, — он окинул комнату быстрым и цепким взглядом. — А эти обои необходимо перетянуть… Шелк порван и никуда не годится. Тикси, ты за мной пишешь?  
— Тикси не надо записывать. Тикси все помнит… н-новый хозяин Гарри, — растерянный домовик поспешно семенил следом за Поттером и испуганно озирался на Драко.   
От абсурдности происходящего Драко чувствовал, как у него в голове что-то смещается, едет и никак не хочет собираться обратно.   
— Поттер… что ты тут делаешь? — растерянно выдохнул он  
— Я? — Гарри небрежно левитировал папку документов на стол и насмешливо посмотрел на Драко. — Осматриваю свою собственность. Оцениваю будущие вложения. Я теперь тут живу.   
— Я… не понимаю. Какого черта тебе здесь надо? — Драко недоумевающе смотрел на него. Кусочки мозаики в голове никак не желали вставать на место. Мама за его плечом порывисто вздохнула, но промолчала.   
Но Поттер, словно ожидая от них именно этой реакции, жизнерадостно улыбнулся:   
— Я купил это поместье, Малфой. Я его новый хозяин. Ты же видишь, даже ваш домовик это признает. Миссис Малфой, рад познакомиться. Жаль, что при таких обстоятельствах, — Поттер церемонно поклонился Нарциссе и двинулся вглубь коридора. — Тикси, — небрежно крикнул он уже издали, — Будь добр, покажи мне здесь все. Мне нужно составить план. 

Драко, увидев, как мама вздрогнула и обхватила себя руками за плечи, наконец-то очнулся и ринулся за ним в коридор. 

Поттер уже сворачивал за угол, когда Драко нагнал его и с силой толкнул к стене, стискивая в кулаке воротник.   
— Что ты себе позволяешь, сволочь! — прошипел он, стараясь не замечать, насколько зеленые глаза за очками, и как темная челка растрепалась и падает на правую бровь. — Немедленно убирайся отсюда!  
Но Поттер усмехнулся ему в лицо практически по-слизерински:   
— Малфой, ты меня не расслышал? Я. Новый хозяин. Поместья. Это ты можешь убираться отсюда к черту.  
— Что? — от изумления Драко ослабил хватку.   
— Я говорю. Убирайся отсюда. Что непонятного? — как тупому повторил ему Поттер почти по слогам. Он смотрел на него с таким наглым вызовом, что пальцы у Драко сами собой сжались в кулак, но Поттер не обратил на это никакого внимания. — В течение часа ты должен убраться отсюда вместе с невестой, — пристально глядя на Драко, он ухмыльнулся и добавил более тихим и вкрадчивым голосом: — Впрочем, у меня есть еще одно предложение. Ты можешь остаться со мной и оставить это поместье себе. Ты ведь все равно собирался продаться. Так какая разница, кому?   
Он с ног до головы смерил его придирчивым взглядом, словно оценивая, насколько Драко потянет, и Драко от этого взгляда вздрогнул так, будто тот отвесил ему оплеуху.   
— Сволочь, — выплюнул он, резко отшатываясь и выпуская из рук его воротник, будто боялся запачкаться. 

Поттер промолчал, продолжая смотреть так презрительно и ехидно, что буквально гипнотизировал своим наглым взглядом.   
— Тебя не устраивает мое предложение? — наконец, усмехнулся он. — Кажется, еще совсем недавно ты был не против Астории. Чем я хуже? Я тоже тебя хочу. Или я настолько тебе противен?  
Драко почувствовал, как от щек отливает последняя краска. Эти слова… Лучше бы он ему просто врезал — и то было бы не так больно. Пусть за поместье Драко и впрямь готов был продать свое тело. Но не ему. Не ему.   
Кажется, сложно было придумать еще большее оскорбление, но Поттер и с этим справился. Насмешливо хмыкнув, он пожал плечами и подчеркнуто невинно сказал:   
— Ну, как хочешь. Я предложил. Ты отказался. В этом случае, я сегодня приведу сюда Джинни. Мы славно с ней заживем в этом доме. А Рон будет приходить к нам в гости по выходным. Я пошел осматривать свою собственность. Ты свободен, Малфой. 

Драко почувствовал, как на глаза падает темная пелена.   
Рыжая Уизлетта в мэноре. С его Поттером. И рыжим Уизли. В его родном доме.   
Драко лишь успел ощутить, как все его внутренности выворачиваются наизнанку, а глаза заливает слепая ярость, а дальше его тело действовало буквально само. Ринувшись к Поттеру, он обеими руками снова вцепился ему в воротник и, вжав его в стену, начал душить.   
— Да я лучше сожгу его дотла, — исступленно шептал он в прищуренные глаза и сжатые губы. — Я лучше его уничтожу. Но никогда, слышишь ты, никогда ноги ее здесь… — выдыхал он, еле шевеля губами от злости. Слова вылетали из полусомкнутых губ практически как парселтанг.   
Но Поттер неожиданно вскинул руку и, резко вывернувшись каким-то одним хитрым движением, прижал Драко к стене, нажимая локтем на горло.   
— Значит, очухался? Наконец-то вспомнил, что ты мужчина, а не продажная шлюха? — тоже прошипел он Драко в лицо.   
— Ненавижу тебя, — Драко резко дернулся, пытаясь вырваться из захвата, но Поттер легко его удержал. Настороженно глядя на то, как Драко буквально колотит от ненависти, он неожиданно усмехнулся и сказал самым обычным тоном, который подействовал на Драко, словно ушат холодной воды:   
— Альфред помог мне купить его. Для тебя. Слышишь? Придурок! — он неожиданно и резко его отпустил и, отступив на пару шагов, вскинул руки в примирительном жесте. — Успокойся, не собираюсь я никого сюда приводить. 

Дрожащий от ослепляющей ярости Драко тяжело дышал и непонимающе глядел на него:   
— Кто такой... Альфред? — хрипло спросил он, с трудом вникая в смысл слов.   
Поттер окинул его оценивающим цепким взглядом:  
— Альфред — мой куратор. Из Аврората. Я непременно вас познакомлю, — вежливо пояснил он как на светском приеме. — И если ты, Малфой, наконец, перестал истерить и пытаться продать себя подороже, давай поговорим как мужчины.   
Драко уже ничего не понимал, он терялся, бесился, сходил с ума. А Поттер просто стоял и смотрел в лицо ему странным, полным горькой нежности взглядом.   
Не придумав, что ему можно ответить, теряясь под прицелом зеленых глаз, Драко вспомнил единственную фразу, которая была у него наготове семь лет.   
— Я тебя ненавижу, — выпалил он в смущающее его лицо, надеясь, что тот ему наконец-то поверит.   
Но Поттер неожиданно хмыкнул, подался к нему и, ткнувшись ладонью в разрез домашней рубашки, ловко подцепил пальцем жемчужину, висящую у него на груди.   
— Очевидно, именно поэтому ты носишь ее, не снимая? 

Драко резко отпрянул и прикрыл ворот рукой, чувствуя, как щеки заливает подлая краска. Поттеровские губы опять искривила ухмылка, и Драко залип взглядом на этих губах. Он вовсе не хотел смотреть на проклятого Поттера, но зачем-то смотрел.   
Тот теперь, как и сам Драко, был совсем другой, не такой как на острове. Собранный, злой. Национальный герой. Будущий глава Аврората. И Драко внезапно совсем растерялся и смутился, как мальчишка, застигнутый за постыдным. 

— Не твое дело, придурок, — растерянно выдохнул он, пытаясь вернуть себе злость. Но при взгляде на жесткие глаза и приоткрытые губы злость никак не хотела к нему возвращаться. Он так по нему соскучился. Безумно. Невыносимо.   
Поттер прикрыл глаза, словно ему тоже было больно смотреть:  
— Когда ты, наконец, поймешь, что мое? — коротко выдохнул он. — Я купил его. Для тебя. И это меньшее, что я мог для тебя сделать.   
Драко растерянно смотрел на него.   
— Ты не можешь потратить на меня столько денег.   
Поттер коротко усмехнулся:   
— Поздно. Уже потратил.   
Драко загнанно смотрел на него:   
— И… сколько?   
— Все.   
Короткое слово хлестнуло ужасом по всему телу.   
— Все? — эхом откликнулся Драко, в панике вскидывая на него глаза:  
В ответ Поттер кивнул и пожал плечами:   
— У меня их было не так уж и много. Даже пришлось занимать. Так что я теперь беден как церковная мышь. 

Драко ошеломленно разглядывал бесстрастное лицо, прикидывая, не свихнулся ли национальный герой.   
— Что тебе надо, Поттер? Зачем ты все это затеял? — он в ужасе вглядывался в глаза, скрытые стеклами, пытаясь хоть что-то сообразить.  
Поттер засунул руки в карманы.   
— Я не мог позволить, чтобы твое поместье досталось кому-то другому, — просто сказал он. — Думал, ты должен это понять.   
И неожиданно улыбнулся. Растерянно и открыто. Как улыбался Драко на том самом острове.   
И от этой улыбки так сильно закололо в груди, что Драко снова взорвался:  
— Ты придурок! Кретин! Тупоголовый герой! — выкрикивал он, толкая его в плечо с каждым словом. — Как ты мог их потратить! Это же все твои деньги!!! — орал он все громче и громче.   
Но Поттер лишь поморщился от его ударов и криков и, жестко перехватив его кисть, раздраженно дернул побитым плечом.   
— Не знал, что ты такой шумный, Малфой. А всегда выглядел таким спокойным и тихим, — и пока Драко снова не начал орать, быстро добавил: — Они мне все равно не нужны, — непонятно ответил он и пояснил, запутывая Драко еще больше: — Я уже все решил. Гермиона и Рон хоть и были не слишком довольны, но меня поддержали. Мне все надоело, Малфой. Я ничего не хочу. Я надеялся быть с тобой. Не вышло. Но я решил, что в любом случае верну это поместье вашей семье. И ты его примешь! Потому что мне здесь все равно ничего больше не надо.   
Драко сердито взглянул на него и внезапно осекся. Его интуиция неожиданно забила тревогу, заставляя задать единственно верный вопрос:   
— Что значит “здесь”? Поттер? Где это “здесь”?  
Поттер неожиданно спрятал глаза:   
— Я говорил тебе, — он снова засунул руки в карманы. — Мне все надоело. Быть народным героем. Не живым человеком, а символом и легендой. Я к этому не готов. Не могу, не умею. И вообще ничего не умею, кроме как воевать. Поэтому я принял решение. Вернусь к магглам, пойду на войну. У магглов постоянно идут войны, ты знаешь?   
Он грустно усмехнулся и тут же нахмурился. 

Испугавшись так, что горло сдавило от ужаса, Драко рванулся к нему с такой первобытной силой, что Поттер, не удержавшись, покачнулся и чуть не упал. Вцепившись ему в плечи, Драко резко впечатал Поттера в стену:  
— На какую опять войну? Не навоевался еще? — прошипел он, в бешенстве пытаясь поймать его взгляд. — Чтобы я опять каждый день подыхал от страха? Так вот, ты никуда не пойдешь. Ты понял меня, чертов Поттер?   
Тот снова пожал плечами и посмотрел на Драко с решимостью, от которой дрогнуло сердце:   
— Так останови меня, Драко, — тихо ответил он. — Если я тебе все-таки нужен. Просто скажи мне “да”. И, клянусь, я останусь с тобой прямо сейчас. Потому что кроме тебя меня в этом мире ничего больше не держит, — и, прочитав сомнение у него на лице, повысил голос почти до крика: — Скажи мне “да”, чертов Малфой, — рявкнул он. — Или больше никогда не держи! Я купил его. Потому что люблю. Купил для тебя, чтобы никто не смел к нему прикоснуться! Чтобы ты никому не был должен. И мне в том числе! Ты понимаешь? Я на все готов для тебя! Что тебе еще надо? Руку и сердце?! Мою жизнь?! Мою смерть? Что мне сделать, чтобы ты принял его от меня и не мучился тем, что ты теперь мой должник?   
Он с надеждой смотрел Драко в лицо, но видя, что тот продолжает молчать, вырвался из его рук, с силой ударил кулаком по стене, круто развернулся на каблуках и быстро пошел прочь, ускоряя шаги. 

Он уходил, и с каждым его шагом Драко казалось, что из его сердца уходит сама жизнь.   
— Гарри... — он и сам не ожидал, что его голос прозвучит так тихо и жалобно. — Гарри...   
Но, испугавшись, что тот сейчас и правда уйдет, позабыв про всякую гордость, кинулся следом за ним. 

Услышав его шаги, Поттер не выдержал и обернулся. А Драко не мог больше ничего сказать ему. Он просто остановился возле него и смотрел, не находя нужных слов. Но, кажется, Поттер увидел в его взгляде все, что ему было нужно.   
— Придурок, — выдохнул он и ринулся к нему, сгребая в объятия.   
Драко чуть покачнулся, когда Гарри обхватил, что есть силы, но тут же вцепился в него в ответ. Их прижало друг к другу с такой силой, что не разорвать. Поттер крепко вжимал его, буквально топил в себе, и Драко с наслаждением чувствовал, как в его плечи впиваются сильные пальцы. До синяков.  
— Не выгоняй. Я больше не смогу без тебя. Без тебя меня нет, — шептал Поттер, жадно целуя его щеки и скулы, и Драко, которому казалось, что его сейчас разорвет от эмоций, совсем потерял голову от любви. Подставляясь под жаркие губы, он, забывшись, шептал:  
— Я так соскучился… Гарри… Пожалуйста, Гарри…   
Вряд ли он сам понимал, о чем просит, но Поттер все равно уже также ничего не соображал, как и он. С трудом отстранившись, он обхватил ладонями горящие щеки и нетерпеливо глянул в глаза:  
— Любишь? Драко, тоже ведь любишь? Скажи!  
Драко молчал, — он не мог говорить, но смотрел на него так глупо-влюбленно, что это вполне могло сойти за ответ.   
— Все деньги потратил на меня, идиот, — беспомощно прошептал он. — Убить тебя, Поттер, мало. Что мне теперь делать?   
— Натурой… отдашь… Отдашь ведь? — Поттер счастливо улыбался, ведя теплыми губами по его скуле, и то, что могло прозвучать похабно и резко, звучало сейчас нежно и застенчиво, как признание.   
— Придурок… — Драко не выпускал его, прижимая к себе все сильней. — Раздетый там постоянно ходил. Я думал, не выдержу, сдохну прямо там на песке.   
— А я… а я залипал на тебя постоянно. Ругал себя, как только можно, что глаз от тебя не могу отвести. Что это неправильно, стыдно... А ты… ты все это время любил? Да, Драко? Да?  
Драко закрыл глаза и, уткнувшись ему в висок, зашептал на ухо, голодно, жадно:   
— Вылизывать тебя хотел всего, идиот. Всегда. Каждый дюйм. С твоим загаром и дурацкими кубиками, — сказав это, Драко зажмурился и сглотнул, так сильно в нем было подавляемое больное желание. Поттер дернулся, и Драко торопливо продолжил, удивляясь тому, как от возбуждения сел его голос: — Каждый день мечтал сделать так, чтоб ты голос сорвал подо мной. Чтобы кончал и кончал. Раз за разом. А я мог делать с тобой все, что угодно. Иметь тебя на этом песке каждый день, так, чтоб ты никогда в жизни не мог посмотреть на другого… По утрам как можно раньше вставал, чтобы ты ничего не заметил. А ты… Поттер… ты… 

Драко чувствовал, как Поттер напрягся под ним, как дышит тяжело и шумно, как сглатывает. Его запах — соли и ветра нагло лез в ноздри, заполнял легкие, путал все мысли. Он с силой провел рукой ему по спине, и Драко вжался в него еще крепче: если бы он мог, он бы сейчас обвился вокруг него, как змея, обнимая разом все тело.  
— А сейчас все еще хочешь? — голос у Поттера был такой же осипший, как и у него самого.   
— Что… хочу?   
— Вылизать. Хочешь?   
В глазах полыхнули круги:   
— Ты придурок? — Драко даже не узнал свой собственный жалобный голос. — Идиотом был, идиотом помрешь.   
— И я… я тоже хочу. Всё хочу. Сильно. Очень. Тебя.   
Тяжело дыша, Поттер чуть отстранился. И Драко, дрожащий от возбуждения, жадно пробежался глазами по всему его телу, не веря, что теперь можно разглядывать его без стеснения. Глаза у Поттера были шальные, безумные, с огромным зрачком почти во всю радужку. Спутанная темная челка падала на лоб, закрывая правую бровь и его глупый шрам. Широкие плечи, узкие бедра… Он был прекрасен.   
Поттер коротко глянул на него из-под длинных ресниц, и Драко не выдержал.   
— Гарри… — ему самому было стыдно за то, сколько муки слышалось в его голосе, но владеть собой он больше не мог. Страсть, вырвавшаяся на волю, оказалась намного сильнее его.   
Резко дернув Поттера на себя, он прижался к его губам. Голодно, жадно. Жестко обхватил руками за шею, пытаясь ворваться в поцелуй языком. И все вокруг куда-то исчезло. Остались только губы, его губы, сухие, жаркие. И влажный рот. И больше никакого мира вокруг. Как когда-то на острове. Куда круче, чем когда-то на острове. Потому что теперь все было по-настоящему. Насовсем.   
Поттер, застонав в поцелуй, накрыл ладонью его пах, и время тоже остановилось.   
— Подыхал там, как хотел сделать это с тобой, — шепнул Поттер, начиная как-то настолько нежно и властно ласкать его снизу, что Драко, ахнув, полетел в звездную бездну.

***

— Это было так… м-м-м... — Поттер, ласкаясь, целовал его скулу и шею.   
— Главное, что это все-таки было.   
Драко усмехнулся, тщательно скрывая льющееся по венам счастье. Он не ожидал от Поттера такой бешеной страсти, как не ожидал и этой вот тихой ласки. Не зря он страдал по нему семь лет — он был идеальным. 

С трудом разорвав объятия, они смотрели друг другу в лицо расфокусированными взглядами, и губы растягивались в нелепых улыбках. Поттеровские губы после оргазма были припухшими, алыми, а волосы — растрепанными еще больше. Он был невыносимо прекрасен и так глупо смущался, накладывая Очищающее на Драко и потом на себя, что хотелось целовать его снова и снова.   
— Страшно подумать, что я, как последний идиот, мог тогда выбрать Джинни, — пробормотал Поттер, неловко пряча палочку обратно в рукав.   
— Почему же "как идиот"? — Драко влюбленно смотрел на него, первый раз в жизни не пытаясь скрыть своих чувств, и небрежно продолжил, больше не боясь проклятой соперницы ни капли: — Мне кажется, она довольно мила. Вы провели бы волшебный месяц.  
Поттер неодобрительно фыркнул и хмуро посмотрел на него:   
— Может, заткнешься? — предложил он и тут же добавил: — Я бы жалел об этом до конца жизни. Что не попробовал того, что на самом деле хотел. Тебя.   
— Придурок ты, — Драко с наслаждением запустил пальцы в жесткие волосы, до которых мечтал дотронуться так давно и, перебирая темные пряди, снова спросил о том, что его так волновало: — Как у тебя вообще все получилось? Как ты узнал? 

Поттер, как-то сразу поняв, что он имеет в виду, застенчиво усмехнулся, под насмешкой пряча неловкость:   
— Очень просто, Малфой. Доброта спасет мир. Ты об этом не знал?  
Драко непонимающе уставился на него, и он, сжалившись, объяснил:   
— Домовики всегда помогают тому, кто с ними добр. Я об этом давно уже знаю. Поэтому я объяснил твоему Тикси, что я должен спасти поместье, а он должен мне в этом помочь, — он заправил Драко за ухо непослушную прядь.   
— И он поверил тебе? Наш домовик? — Драко отстранился и недоверчиво посмотрел на него.   
Гарри торжествующе улыбнулся:  
— Конечно! И наша Пэсси мне помогла! Она сама нашла его и притащила ко мне, — Драко, приоткрыв от изумления рот, смотрел на него, и Поттер, совсем смутившись, торопливо затараторил: — Она клялась и божилась, что такой любви, как у нас, она в жизни не видела. Кажется, даже что-то ему пересказывала в двух лицах. Ну, и к тому же, я — национальный герой, домовики это ценят. Я рассказал ему про свой план. Что денег у меня не так уж и много, поэтому Астория должна поверить, что это поместье и кната не стоит. Чтобы совсем расхотела его покупать. Я и Артура уговорил сделать низкие ставки. Ну и Тикси твой сдался. Обещал мне во всем подыгрывать, при Астории ругать поместье и не чинить особо крупные бреши, пока она здесь живет… И вообще Тикси сказал, что не возражает, если ей в чай упадет штукатурка, - Поттер доверительно наклонился к обалдевшему Драко. — Мне показалось, он не слишком ее жаловал. И рад был помочь. Только сказал, что вынужден будет признаться, если ты его спросишь прямо. Но к счастью, ты его ни о чем не спросил. Тебя ведь вообще не волнует, о чем думают домовики. 

Чувствуя себя полным идиотом, Драко растерянно от него отстранился:   
— Тикси! — громко выкрикнул он. Возникший чуть поодаль домовик, склонился перед Драко в нижайшем поклоне, предусмотрительно не подходя к нему ближе. — Ты… и правда, помогал ему купить мэнор? — обвиняющим жестом Драко ткнул пальцем в поттеровскую широкую грудь.   
Домовой эльф поник головой и, поймав на себе суровый хозяйский взгляд, словно только этого и ждал все это время, бухнулся на колени и самозабвенно завыл.   
— Мерлин, зачем я это спросил? Теперь его не заткнешь, — Драко обреченно вздохнул, проклиная себя за глупость.   
— Да и черт с ним. Пусть воет. Главное, что у нас с ним все получилось, — Гарри улыбнулся, зачарованно трогая у Драко кончики отросших волос. — Такие белые. Так люблю.   
Его нежность будто ударила в грудь — Драко ошарашенно посмотрел на него, задыхаясь от счастья:  
— Придурок ты… — он обхватил в ладони его лицо, прижался всем телом и начал покрывать щеки и скулы жадными исступленными поцелуями, а Поттер, откровенно наслаждаясь каждым его касанием, тихо пробормотал:   
— Не отпущу тебя больше, Малфой. Даже не думай. Я не смогу, — тяжелая рука, лежащая на затылке, стиснула его еще крепче, так, что не вырваться. — Я просто не смогу тебя отпустить.   
Подвывающий Тикси попытался стукнуться лбом о стену, и Драко коротко усмехнулся, жестом приказывая ему прекратить.   
— Точно придурок. Куда я уйду? Ты купил меня с потрохами. Придется тебе теперь тоже жить в купленном доме. Будешь? С нами? Со мной? И вот с этим, — он указал глазами на застывшего эльфа.   
Поттер прикрыл глаза, подставляясь под его поцелуи:  
— Дурак ты, Малфой. Только с тобой и смогу. Пока сам не уйдешь.   
Драко, с трудом от него оторвавшись, недоуменно глянул ему в лицо, словно проверяя, не шутка ли это. И, убедившись, что Поттер не шутит, первый раз в жизни признал горькую правду:  
— Я не смогу от тебя уйти. Никогда, — тихо сказал он и, не выдержав, потянулся за очередным поцелуем. 

Рядом с ними по паркету застучали дробные капли — видимо, на улице снова начался дождь и полился через разрушенные перекрытия. Но теперь, в тепле жарких и сильных рук, он был вовсе не страшен. Нежась под согревающими его поцелуями, Драко рассеянно думал, что все у них с Поттером не как у людей. Вместо того, чтобы любить друг друга целый месяц под звездами в самом романтичном месте на свете, они самозабвенно целуются в запущенном коридоре на сквозняке под всхлипывания и жалобное бормотание безутешного домовика.   
— Иди… ко мне, Драко. Не могу, как люблю, — шепнул Поттер, резко притягивая его бедра к своим, и Драко, дурея от возбуждения и в очередной раз улетая за ним в жаркий бред, только и успел подумать, что не променял бы эти мгновения в своем спасенном поместье ни на какую романтику.   
Потому что это и есть настоящее счастье.

**Эпилог**

_Два года спустя._

— Поттер, если ты еще раз притащишь в нашу постель песок, я тебя зааважу! Ну что ты как маленький, Гарри, — сарказм в голосе Драко сменялся заботливой лаской и опять превращался в сарказм. — В детстве не наигрался? 

Морской Уголок, который Поттер устроил в мэноре, был, конечно, прекрасен. Он даже умудрился там вырастить пальму, самолично оберегая ее Хранящими чарами. И маленький фонтан, и разноцветные рыбы, все это было ужасно красиво, но вот чертов песок…  
— Поттер! Ты слышишь меня? — Драко склонился над безучастным Поттером и ловко выдернул из его уха наушник. — Опять маггловский рэп? — возмущенно спросил он, вслушиваясь в рваные звуки.   
— Драко, прости… Я иду. 

Поттер, пойманный с поличным, забавно засуетился, выныривая из песка. А Драко, делая вид, что сердится, исподволь разглядывал его.   
Исхудавший, уже и не вспоминающий про свои дурацкие кубики, Поттер, возвращаясь из Аврората, падал на постель просто замертво, а его темные круги под глазами стали чем-то привычным и постоянным.   
Конечно, Драко видел, как он устал. Все они сильно устали. Но Поттер все-таки больше других. Если Драко, год отучившись, уже работал зельеваром, помогая в лабораториях профессору Снейпу, то вот Поттер… Драко незаметно вздохнул. Учеба и практика в его ужасном училище. А вечером — работа. И все одно и то же — трупы, убийства… И эти ночные дежурства с выездами на место событий... Драко сразу подозревал, что Поттер не такой железобетонный, каким хочет казаться, и оказался прав. Вся эта изнанка жизни явно давалась ему нелегко. А еще тот ремонт, который он затеял в мэноре… И налоги на поместье, которые, усилиями Кингсли, пусть были и не такими огромными, но их все же приходилось платить, изыскивая средства в их скудном бюджете. 

Но сегодня великий день — Поттер, наконец, защитил свой диплом. Разумеется, “на отлично”. Позади два изнурительных года учебы и выпускные экзамены.   
Поэтому Драко сделал то, что он сделал. Вот только Поттер еще об этом не знал.   
— Опять наколдовал себе остров? — Драко с наслаждением взъерошил и без того лохматые темные волосы. Иногда он так и не верил, что ему это позволено.   
Поттер устало ему улыбнулся:   
— Представляешь, конец! Учеба закончилась, и Кингсли берет меня к себе. Теперь всем будет легче. И тебе. Ты работаешь за двоих.   
Поттер взял его руку и благодарно прижался щекой к тыльной стороне кисти. 

Когда они только начинали жить вместе, Драко надеялся, что они с Поттером хотя бы не будут вечно ругаться по старой школьной привычке. И уж точно не ожидал от него такой вот бесконечной любви. Что им с гриффиндорским придурком, несмотря на все трудности, будет вместе так хорошо. И ссориться окажется не о чем. Что при каждом взгляде на Драко Поттер все так же будет светиться от счастья, да и у самого Драко от его быстрых взглядов по-прежнему в груди будет разгораться яркое солнце. Куда там каким-то Мальдивам. 

С трудом подавив в себе благодарную нежность, Драко заставил себя выдернуть руку из теплого плена и коротко приказал:   
— Поттер, немедленно убирай свой песок и сам убирайся! Тебе до вечера нужно успеть собрать чемоданы.   
— Какие еще чемоданы? — Гарри недоуменно уставился на него. — Ты куда-то собрался? Или… — его лицо неожиданно потемнело. — Я тебе надоел, и ты меня выгоняешь?   
— Поттер… Ты… с-совсем идиот? — от изумления Драко даже запнулся.   
— Тогда что? — Поттер, измученный ночными дежурствами, экзаменами и дипломом, и оттого совсем плохо соображающий, подозрительно смотрел на него.   
Драко демонстративно вздохнул, закатывая глаза в свежеокрашенный сухой потолок:   
— Я всего-навсего купил тебе остров, придурок, — сказал он небрежно. — Нам с тобой. На все лето. И с Кингсли договорился. Три месяца. Ты. Я. И Мальдивы.   
Жестом, исполненным небрежного изящества, он ловко вытащил из-за спины яркий сертификат.  
— Драко, ты шутишь? — Гарри неверяще смотрел на бирюзовую бумагу в малфоевских пальцах. — Где ты взял деньги? Мы не можем себе такого позволить…   
Драко коротко усмехнулся, и Поттер, внезапно что-то сообразив, дернул ворот его рубашки и уставился на голую грудь, где теперь вместо жемчужины болталась только цепочка.   
— Поттер, если ты надумал меня срочно раздеть, то тебе не кажется, что для этих целей больше подходит спальня? — Драко, смущенный его ошеломленным лицом, попытался перевести все в неловкий сарказм.   
Но Гарри не принял предложенной шутки.   
— Ты ее так любил, — он с огорчением провел пальцами ему по груди.   
Драко независимо пожал плечами:   
— Надеюсь, оно того стоило. Если ты опять не будешь пытаться утонуть на мелководье или сгинуть в пасти акулы... И все-таки прекрати меня соблазнять, - добавил он, тая от теплых прикосновений.  
Поттер отдернул руку, растерянно усмехнулся и смущенно посмотрел на него:  
— Я… не знаю, что тебе сказать, Драко. Что я тебя обожаю, ты и так давно уже знаешь. Что ты самый лучший на свете… ты даже без меня это знал, — он неожиданно улыбнулся, и Драко, не выдержав, тоже фыркнул. — Но зачем ты?.. Этих денег нам бы хватило на ремонт западного крыла…  
Но Драко сердито мотнул головой:   
— Черт с ним, с крылом. Подождет.   
Все так же недоверчиво глядя на него, Поттер подошел к нему совсем близко и осторожно прикоснулся к опустевшей цепочке:   
— Драко, я подарю тебе новую, я обещаю. Ты мне веришь?   
Драко кивнул ему и улыбнулся:  
— Поттер, я это знаю.   
Но Гарри обхватил его сзади за шею крепкой ладонью:  
— Говори только “да” или “нет”, — потребовал он.   
Драко расслабленно усмехнулся:  
— Опять твои авроратские штучки? Ну ладно, пусть будет “да”.   
— Не подсматривай!   
Драко послушно закрыл глаза и ощутил, как в груди почему-то нарастает волнение. Поттер дышал неровно, как будто собирался на что-то решиться.   
— Мы будем там вдвоем целое лето? — тихо спросил он, наклоняясь так близко, что его вопрос прошел по щеке легким ветром.   
— Да.   
Поттер прижался к нему и выдохнул в губы:  
— Я буду целовать тебя каждый день?  
— Да.   
Поттер коротко прижался к его губам и прошептал, покрывая быстрыми поцелуями щеку и прикрытые от наслаждения веки:  
— Я буду любить тебя там, где захочется? Возле волн? Под самыми звездами?  
— Да. Да. Да.   
Вместо того, чтобы расслабиться, как ожидал от него глупый, наивный Поттер, Драко напрягся и обратился в слух. По нелепой технике “согласия по инерции”, в которую Поттер искренне верил, именно сейчас должен был последовать самый важный вопрос. И Драко даже подвинул к Поттеру ближе правое ухо, чтобы все хорошенько расслышать. Но смущенное, тихое “ты выйдешь за меня?” неожиданно заглушил оглушительный вопль:   
— И хозяин возьмет Тикси с собой?   
— Да… какого же?..   
Драко распахнул глаза и уставился на застенчиво улыбающегося домовика, испортившего ему такой миг:   
— Тикси, чтоб тебя! — сердито выкрикнул он. — Я тебя выдеру на конюшне!   
Эльф смущенно потупился и поспешно скрылся за спинкой кресла, но его физиономия лучилась от радости.   
— Хозяин Драко пообещал... — торжествующе пискнул он.   
— Это ты его научил? — обернулся Драко к смеющемуся Поттеру.   
— Тикси не надо учить. Тикси очень смышленый, — пискляво передразнил Поттер домового эльфа, и Драко расстроенно усмехнулся.   
Он так долго ждал от него этих слов, не смея сам навязываться национальному достоянию, что уже и не верил, что они когда-нибудь прозвучат. И именно в тот момент, когда Поттер решился, глупый эльф опять все испортил! 

Но Гарри, почувствовав его настроение, заглянул прямо в душу своими глазищами, положил ладони на плечи и, трогательно краснея, повторил на этот раз уже громче:  
— Ты выйдешь за меня? Малфой? 

Драко неуверенно посмотрел на него, соображая, что делать. Согласиться, как того давно и безумно хотелось, и отравить ему жизнь? Ведь не зря же Поттер столько тянул с этим вопросом. Значит, все-таки сомневался.   
— И зачем тебе это, национальный герой? Зачем тебе связывать жизнь с таким, как я? — насмешливо спросил Драко и, сам испугавшись того, что ответ получился излишне резким, добавил как можно мягче: - Нам ведь и так хорошо.   
Но Поттер недоверчиво смотрел на него:   
— Малфой, так ты что, из-за этого? А я, дурак, всё ждал, пока ты сам мне это предложишь. Боялся. Ты ведь такой… ты такой… Ты достоин самого лучшего, ну а я... - он вскинул на опешившего Драко жалобные глаза. — Но сегодня я понял, что не могу больше быть в неизвестности. Я должен узнать твой ответ. Скажи мне “да” или “нет”. Для меня это важно. 

Волнуясь, краснея, он заглядывал Драко в глаза, не подозревая, что у Драко в этот момент в душе поют райские птицы и взрываются фейерверки. Но Драко постарался ничем не выдать своей практически детской радости, и демонстративно нахмурился:  
— Собирайся, Поттер, — решительно заявил он, разворачивая его за плечи по направлению к двери. — У нас мало времени!   
— Ты… ты не согласен?   
В поттеровском голосе звучало такое расстройство, что Драко привычно закатил глаза вверх:   
— Поттер. Неужели ты так и не понял, что этим летом мы с тобой женимся на Мальдивах?   
Просветлев лицом, Гарри все еще продолжал неуверенно смотреть на него.   
— Но… мы ведь будем там только вдвоем, - неуверенно начал он. - Ты разве не хотел на свадьбу никого пригласить?   
— Вдвоем? — Драко уставился на него. — Поттер, очнись! Ты, хоть и закончил учебу, а все такой же наивный и глупый.   
Гарри, который никогда на него толком не умел обижаться, весело улыбнулся:  
— И что не так в этот раз?   
Драко насмешливо посмотрел на него:   
— Вдвоем? Ты, и правда, считаешь, что мы там будем вдвоем?   
— Но… — неуверенно начал Поттер, растерянно глядя на торчащие из-за диванной спинки подрагивающие уши Тикси.   
Драко тяжко вздохнул:   
— Просто оглянись и прислушайся.   
— ...Хозяин пообещал взять Тикси с собой! Хозяин всегда держит слово, — радостным шепотом хвастался кому-то домовик из-за широкой диванной спинки.  
— Кричер тоже хотел бы узнать... — послышалось оттуда же хриплое карканье.   
Пока Поттер непонимающе смотрел на диван, за дверью раздался уверенный женский голос:  
— Мальдивы? Дорогой, мне послышалось, или кто-то сказал “Мальдивы”?  
— Нарси, милая, твой слух на высоте, как всегда! Он неизменно нас выручает! Северус, я не знаю точно, куда они собрались, но плавки нам там точно понадобятся! Дорогая, куда ты их положила?   
— Люциус, ну откуда мне знать, куда ты опять задевал свои плавки? Возможно, ты позабыл их в спальне у Северуса.  
— Нарси, не ехидничай, тебе не идет!   
— Нарцисса, я не ожидал от тебя. Как ты можешь этим шутить?! Люциус, я с вами никуда не поеду.   
— Ах, я всё поняла! Не посягать на святое! Северус, ну хоть ты меня не смеши.   
— Нарси, ты мне жена! Ты должна быть на моей стороне! Заставь его ехать с нами, а то он сейчас начнет упираться!  
— Я и так на твоей стороне. Мой острый слух обеспечил нам дивный отпуск. Больше я тебе ничего не должна. Кстати, где Тикси? Ему пора начинать паковать чемоданы! Северус, ты тоже поторопись, не заставляй своего любовника нервничать!   
— Нарцисса, прекрати с этим шутить, я тебя умоляю…   
— Нарси, если ты собираешься так вести себя все время, ты останешься дома!   
— Ты намекаешь, что я буду там третьей лишней?   
— Я намекаю, что собираюсь все лето ловить рыбу исключительно вместе с сыном, купаться и загорать!   
— С ним же?  
— Да!  
— Дорогой, смею ли я напомнить, что, кажется, все это затевается ради Гарри, а не ради тебя?  
За дверью громко и склочно фыркнули:   
— Перебьется твой Гарри! Я и так отдал ему все самое лучшее. Теперь он мне должен! Северус, подтверди! Ну что ты молчишь, как немой?   
— Еще скажи, что ты отдал ему свои лучшие годы, - послышался глухой баритон, и Гарри прыснул в кулак.   
— А что, думаешь, нет? Сев, да я кучу лет просидел за решеткой, пока он прохлаждался в своем Аврорате. Нет, чтобы сразу кинуться к Кингсли, и предложить на него поработать ради любимого тестя…  
— А ты не считаешь, что он за тебя вообще-то не должен просить? И пока еще ты не тесть.   
— Я считаю, что он мог бы подсуетиться! А то, видишь ли, пришел тут на все готовое! И вообще, раз он меня раздражает, значит, я уже тесть!  
— Дорогой, если мне память не изменяет, тебя раздражает две трети наших общих знакомых.   
— Нарси, ты-то должна понять! Он меня раздражает особо... — голоса и шаги стали глуше и вскоре стихли в глубине коридора. 

Гарри, покачав головой, заглянул смеющемуся Драко в лицо:   
— Не подскажешь мне, зачем я вытаскивал его из тюрьмы? — поинтересовался он и тихо добавил: — То есть, если я правильно понял, вдвоем нам с тобой побыть не удастся? — он выразительно указал глазами на Тикси, который оживленно прикладывал к Кричеру полосатый купальник-наволочку с дырочкой на колене.  
— Видимо, нет. Это нестрашно? — Драко неуверенно улыбнулся ему. Он так боялся — до сих пор ужасно боялся, — что Поттеру однажды надоест их чокнутое семейство, и он просто сбежит.   
Гарри склонился к нему еще ближе и хмыкнул:  
— Черт с ними со всеми. Без них все равно уже будет не то. Отселим их в самые дальние хижины, пусть там сами между собой разбираются. И домовиков с собой забирают. А за нами будет присматривать Пэсси, — Гарри улыбнулся и притянул Драко к себе, любовно отводя тонкие прядки, падающие на лоб. — Главное, чтобы у нас с тобой снова было жаркое лето. И чтобы ты снова нашел мне звезду. И тогда я загадаю ей, чтобы мы с тобой жили долго-долго. Потому что “счастливо” у нас и так уже есть. Правда, Малфой?  
Драко прижался к нему, чувствуя, как привычно накатывает на них общее возбуждение. Мысленно он уже ласкал своего Поттера под тихий шелест волн на белом песке, а серебряный дракон на его руке вновь расправлял свои крылья.  
— Да, чертов Поттер, — подтвердил он, коварно касаясь его губ своими именно так, как всегда любил его Гарри. — “Счастливо” у нас уже есть.


End file.
